Assassination Classroom Nagisa X OC Alexis
by destinycopley13
Summary: Alexis is a girl with extraordinary powers. Alexis has never allowed anyone into her life or really trusted anyone. Alexis is a very beautiful girl who was very shy and only trusted her family before they were killed. What will happen when Alexis meets Nagisa and his friends? What will happen? Read on to find out. OC is with first chapter. I OWN NOTHING BUT MAKING THIS STORY AND OC
1. Meeting Alexis

SCROLL PAST OC FOR FIRST CHAPTER

* * *

Link for OC pic: /wp-content/uploads/2013/03/Mazui_Boku_Ha_Tomodachi_Ga_Sukunai_NEXT_-_06_ _snapshot_10.51_2013.02.15_17.29.

Name: Alexis Hathaway

Nickname: Alex

Nicknames by the others: Angel ( Nagisa)

Gender: Female

Age: 15 years

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 104 Pounds

Species: Azure wolf/ were wolf

Mate: None yet

Eye color: Violet purple

Hair color: Picture

Hair type: Picture

Hair length: Picture

Skin tone: Picture

Alexis's voice: Dove Cameron

Alexis's singing voice: Dove Cameron

Class: E-5

Perfume: Beach Nights( Roasted Marshmallows) always wears it

Quote:"Strength of the wolf is the pack and the strength of the pack is the wolf" and or "Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice; it is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved"

Height: 5 ft

Looks: Picture, skinny, and kind of tall

Shampoo, conditioner, deodorant, body wash, etc:  cgi/set?id=193827942

Usual clothes:  untitled_318/set?id=207458844 (The wolf head is a birthmark on Alexis's right shoulder)

Date clothes:  untitled_356/set?id=215207034

Outing clothes:  untitled_319/set?id=207459281

Training clothes:  untitled_321/set?id=208242082

Swim clothes:  untitled_370/set?id=225090926

Fighting clothes:  untitled_322/set?id=208242173

Sleep clothes:  untitled_324/set?id=208242333

Alexis's theme in human form: Into the Rush  /watch?v=gt5C9D4wyC0

Alexis's fighting theme in human form: No giving up  watch?v=akr-vQgx01U

Alexis and Nagisa's theme song: Chemicals react /watch?v=xAcOin8H68I&list=WL&index=96

Powers: Elemental powers and healing powers

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Weapons: Powers

Skills: Assassin and a very skilled fighter

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and wise

Specialties: Fighting, cooking, drawing, and singing

Hobbies: Singing, watching the sunset, drawing, cooking, reading,and taking walks

Likes: Drawing, singing, cooking, reading, and helping others

Dislikes: People who judge others before getting to know them

Favorite gum: Winter mint

Favorite movie: The Outsiders

Favorite book: The secret life of horses

Favorite candy: Butterfinger

Favorite holiday: Valentines day

Favorite subject: Art and Choir

Favorite weather: Raining and sunny

Favorite TV show: Steven Universe

Favorite anime: Attack on Titan

Favorite cartoon: Codename kids next door

Favorite songs: I'd come for you, Best friends forever, Gift of a friend, Shattered, Fighter, Just so you know, Take me away, and You found me

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flowers: Rose

Favorite place: Near the forest

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite colors: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Favorite foods: Hamburgers

Favorite drinks: Milkshake

Favorite desserts: Peanut butter fudge

Fear: Losing my friends and family

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, very powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, very shy, stubborn, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going around friends, timid, polite, very beautiful, smart ass, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Nagisa

Closest friend out of everyone: Nagisa

Close friends: Nagisa, Maehara, and Isogai

Best friends: Nagisa, Maehara, and Isogai

Friends: Nagisa, Itona, Maehara, Isogai, and Karma

Enemies: Anyone mean

Past: Pack was killed by hunters while mom took me away and she went back to help but was killed

Wolf form

Link for OC pic: stuff/aj/49600/wolf.

Name: Alexis Hathaway

Nickname: Alex

Nicknames by others: Angel( Nagisa)

Gender: Female

Age: 3 years

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Human/ wolf shifter

Mate: None yet

Looks: Picture

Eyes: Violet purple

Fur: Solid white with silver( The silver is in the same places as in the pic)

Alexis's voice: Dove Cameron

Marks: Black swirls beside both eyes

Birthmark: Solid black howling wolf head on right shoulder ( same howling wolf head as the one in all the clothing sets)

Alexis's theme song in wolf form: She walked away  watch?v=jamMS8Dt...

Battle song in wolf form: The lion is an angel /lveeYopGtOQ

Alexis and Nagisa's theme song: Chemicals React /watch?v=xAcOin8H68I&list=WL&index=96

Accessories:  m/set?.embedder=...

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Powers: Elemental powers

Weapons: Powers, teeth, and claws

Skills: Assassin and a very skilled and deadly fighter

Favorite place: Near woods and lakes

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and wise and or fighting tricky and sneaky

Specialties: Fighting, hunting, running, and howling

Hobbies: Howling and taking walks

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flower: Rose

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite scents: Pine

Favorite color: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, sweet, very powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, very shy, stubborn, a dedicated friend, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going around friends, timid, polite, very beautiful, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Nagisa

Closest friend out of everyone: Nagisa

Close friends: Nagisa, Maehara, and Isogai

Best friends: Nagisa, Maehara, and Isogai

Friends: Nagisa, Itona, Maehara, Isogai, and Karma

Enemies: Anyone mean

Past: Family was killed while mom took me away and told me to never return to the territory then went back to help but was killed but then was soon taken in by another wolf pack

* * *

Beginning of story

As Alexis is walking into class and feels all eyes on her as a yellow octopus walks over to her.

"Alexis I am your teacher Korosensei." The yellow octopus says.

"Ok.." Alexis says.

"Class this is Alexis Hathaway she will be joining our class. Alexis please take a seat." Koro says. Alexis then takes a seat next to a boy with light blue hair.

*Time skip*

When the class is dismissed for lunch Alexis finds a seat under a tree to eat her lunch until she notices the boy she sat beside in class comes up to her.

"Hi um I'm Nagisa Shiota. Welcome to our school." The boy says.

"Hi. I'm Alexis Hathaway but everyone calls me Alex for short." Alexis says.

"Would you like to sit with me and my friends?" Nagisa asks.

"Sure." Alexis says as she follows Nagisa over to a spot where a boy with red hair, a boy with with brown hair, a boy with light hair, and a boy with white hair.

"Guys this is Alexis. I invited her to sit with us." Nagisa says as he gestures for Alexis to sit down as he then sits beside her.

"Well it's nice to meet you Alexis I'm Isogai Yuma." The brown haired boy says kindly.

"I'm Itona Horibe." The boy with white hair says.

"I'm Maehara Hiroto it's nice to see another pretty girl around." The boy with light hair says making Alexis blush slightly.

"I'm Karma Akabane. Welcome to our school and good luck you'll need it around here." The red haired boy says smirking slightly.


	2. Connecting

As Alexis is getting out of class for their break she heads into the woods and hears footsteps seeing Nagisa.

"Oh..hi Nagisa." Alexis says.

"Hey A-Alexis do you care if I walk with you?" Nagisa asks.

"No I don't mind." Alexis says.

"So your new around. What do you like to do?" Nagisa asks.

"Sing, cook, read, help others, and draw." Alexis says.

"That's cool maybe you'd let me hear you sing sometime." Nagisa says blushing.

"Oh I don't know I'm really not that good." Alexis says blushing.

"I think we should head back." Nagisa says. Alexis nods as she walks back with Nagisa talking with him.


	3. Caught

As Alexis is walking through the woods after getting out of class for the day Alexis stops and looks around feeling somebody is following her but sees nothing and shrugs it off. As Alexis starts walking again she then feels something wrap around her mouth and then grab her hands before something covers her eyes. Alexis then tries screaming and yelling but her sounds are muffled by whatever is around her mouth. Alexis then feels her body being picked up and then it down as she is then released from whatever was holding her and looks to see Isogai, Maehara, Karma, and Nagisa.

"What the hell is the matter with you people!?" Alexis snaps.

"Look we just wanna know the truth ok we aren't gonna hurt you." Maehara says.

"What do you mean the truth about what?" Alexis asks annoyed.

"Look we saw you turn into a wolf a couple of weeks back. We didn't say anything until we were sure it was you and we saw you transform twice." Isogai says.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." Alexis says.

"Dont lie to us we saw you transform with our own eyes. Now tell us the truth." Karma says.

"How do I know your not gonna attack me if I do tell you what you wanna know?" Alexis asks.

"Look we are all unarmed we won't hurt you I promise. I give you my word." Nagisa says.

"Fine.. yes it true I'm a wolf shifter. The white wolf you saw was me." Alexis says.

"Wow." Maehara says.

"Please don't say anything keep it to yourselves other people won't accept me if they know just like I know you guys probably won't accept me either." Alexis says.

"Dont worry we'll keep your secret." Isogai says.

"Yea just try to keep it under a much lower profile though unless you want the entire school knowing." Karma says.

"Wait your not scared of me?" Alexis asks.

"Please a wolf shifter is fine besides we have a teacher that is an octopus that is our target that we have to kill a wolf shifter is the least craziest thing." Maehara says.

"Is there anything else you've been hiding?" Nagisa asks.

"I have elemental abilities." Alexis saysm

"Well that's nice to know." Isogai says.

"So um if you don't mind me asking do really live with your parents or.." Karma asks.

"Actually I don't have parents to be honest I live on my own. I only said that I had parents so people wouldn't suspect something. My parents were killed when I was young." Alexis says.

"I'm so sorry Alex." Nagisa says.

"Its alright. Anyways I better be headed home." Alexis says.

"Where do you live? We'll walk you home." Nagisa says.

"In a cave not far from here." Alexis says making the boys all stare at her.

"Um..." Alexis says creeper out from the stares.

"Alex why don't you gather your things you can stay with me my parents won't care." Isogai says.

"Are you sure? And are you sure you wanna have a wolf around?" Alexis asks.

"Its fine don't worry." Isogai says as he smiles kindly.

"Alright then." Alexis says.


	4. Grown up time

"Ok look alive people. Meet our newest addition to the E-class faculty." Tadaomi says.

"My name is Miss Irina Jelavic. Nice to meet you all." Irina says.

"We decided to bring on Miss Jelavic in attempt to bumping up the English curriculum. No hard feelings I hope she's uh very qualified." Tadaomi says.

"No harm in that is there." Koro sensei says.

"She totally has a thing for Koro sensei. I mean she seems nice so I guess it's kinda cute right." Kaede says.

"Might be something we can use to figure out how to kill him to." Nagisa says.

"If even if we can use this to our advantage I don't like her something feels off." Alexis thinks to herself.

"The more I look at you the more I feel myself drawn in. Those tiny suppository eyes. Those galantines joints. I'm simply captivated by the whole package." Irina says.

"Oh my uh." Koro sensei says blushing. The class then goes outside with Koro sensei for gym class playing soccer with him and trying to kill him.

"Heads up!" Someone yells as the ball goes in air.

"Pass and kill." Karma says as he passes the ball and tries shooting Koro sensei but he dodges it as Koro sensei catches the ball and look to see Irina coming over.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything darling. Mr. Karasuma says you can go mach twenty and I just had to see it with my own eyes." Irina say as Koro sensei drops the soccer balls.

"Well he might have exaggerated a tad." Koro sensei says.

"I hate to ask this but I'd be ever so grateful if you could fetch some me at the knees coffee. I thought maybe you could grab it while run the students through their english lesson." Irina says.

"But of course marshier. It just so happens I know a fabulous café in Vietnam." Koro sensei says as the bell rings for the next class and he leaves.

"Uh its about that time Miss Irina. I mean that's the bell. Shouldn't we head back?" Isogai asks.

"Sure whatever knock yourselves out. Teach needs peace and quiet though so make it a study hall. And another thing lets agree not to call me Miss when the octopus isn't around and we're definitely not on a first name basis. So drop it. When he is around call me Miss Jelavic." Irina says.

"So what's your game Miss Jelabitch?" Karma asks.

"No nicknames!" Irina yells.

"We got ourselves a real pro here. Just a word of warning from those who have been playing the odds your not gonna kill the octopus without help." Karma says.

"Please sweetheart your a bunch of saplings. Adults have their own way of doing things. Take note. Speaking of which your Nagisa Shiota right?" Irina asks as she then kisses Nagisa on the lips making everyone's jaws drop.

"Do me a fave show me what you've got on him. Grab your special little notebook and meet me in the faculty lounge in ten minutes. That goes for any of you snot nosed punks who think you've got info worth sharing. Give Miss Jealivic something useful and I'll let you go home while these gentlemen stand in for you. This is what separates the pros from the amateurs boys and girls. Connections and a little thing we like to call technique. Now piss off go play. Oh and a word of warning from those of us that know our job. Get in the way you die." Irina says as three men come over. The class then end of going back inside with Irina.

"Uh Miss Jelabitch mam. Are you gonna teach us or what?" Maehara asks.

"No disrespect but you are a teacher right Miss Jelabitch?" A student asks.

"Come on Miss Jelabitch." A student says.

"Exnay on the bitching! The name is Jelavic understand! Jelabitch is what I'll be if you don't get the difference through your thick prebubesant skulls! Let's review my name is Jelavic. Jell e vic. Bite your lower lip and hum. V excellent. Now practice that sound quietly for the next hour while I ignore you." Irina says receiving dirty looks from the students. After a while the students go outside to practice shooting at targets.

"What? Oh come on. You gotta be kidding me. Seriously." A student says as he sees Koro sensei walking to the shed with Irina.

"Wow he's really falling for it. You'd think he'd have more sense." A student says.

"Mr. Karasuma sir. I get that she's a pro but she's not exactly easy to get along with." A student says.

"Yes I know. I'm sorry you kids have to deal with her but the higher up seem to think she's all that. And well seeing what all she's been able to put together in such a short time does tend to make me agree with them.

"What was that?" A student asks hearing a scream.

"I heard gun fire, a scream, and now slithering noise." A student says as they hear noises coming from the shed.

"I really want to know what he's doing to her in there." A student says.

"Let's go." Maehara says as Alexis, Nagisa, and couple other students follow him to the shed as Koro sensei comes out.

"Koro sensei." Nagisa says.

"Did you touch boobs?" A student asks.

"If only I had the time to be really thorough. But class isn't going to teach its self is it children." Koro sensei says.

"Um what exactly went on in there sir?" Nagisa asks.

"Miss Jelabitch has been stuffed into a tastefully mellow gym outfit." A student says as Irina comes out of the shed.

"It would take longer to describe the things he did to this body than it did for him to do them. My back and shoulders have never felt looser. He somehow worked in lymphatic oil massage. A change of clothes just because. And he still hand time to do this thing with his tentacles." Irina says as she collapses.

"What thing with his tentacles?" A student asks.

"Koro sensei what is she talking about?" Nagisa asks as Alexis laughs slightly having a decent idea of what happened.

"Uh. Adults sometimes need special care." Koro sensei says as he gives a blank look.

"I don't trust that look." Nagisa says.

"Come now back to the classroom boys and girls." Koro sensei says.

"Yes sir." Everyone says as they go back inside with Koro sensei. Irina then comes back into the classroom ignoring everyone and on her electronic like before.

"Oh come on what's with the wifi in this place!? Are we on mars!" Irina says

"Wow looks like Miss Jelabitch is pissed off. I know I'd be in shambles if my plan went tails up." Karma says.

"Excuse me Miss." Isogai says.

"What?" Irina asks.

"If your not going to teach us anything you mind if we swap you out for Koro sensei? It's just we got entrance exams coming up and-" Isogai then gets cut off by Irina.

"Ha! You wanna swap me out for that disgusting creature. Your worried about entrance exams when the planet is on notice? Must be paradise not knowing your ass from a hole in the ground. Give it a rest. Even if the world wasn't on the brink of destruction. Entrance exams are for students with a future. News flash that's not any of you losers. How about this kids. Forget the studying. Help me brainstorm on how to kill the octopus and I'll give you a nice percentage on the world money. That's the best deal any of you E-class jerks will get out of life otherwise knock it off with the whining and let-" Irina gets cut off by a student throwing an eraser at the board.

"Get out." A student says everyone starts yelling and throwing things at Irina. After Irina leaves the class then goes out playing volley ball. The class then goes back in later and talks until Irina comes in the door and writes a sentence on the board.

"What word does incredible modify? You know this one. Read it aloud." Irina says.

"You are incredible in bed." The class says in union.

"I once took out an American vip. Literally. I had my famine grace to thank for getting me close to the target. The poor duke fell for me hook line and sinker. You are incredible in bed he told me. Incredible in this case modifies the word you. To learn grammar you got to see how it works in the real world. Like a full in motion course in a foreign language. Take a lover that speaks it and you cant miss. I know grammar seems boring and technical but its what under pins how we communicate. Communication is key in my line of work and in life. Whether speaking English, French, Portuguese what have you. All people have an under line need to express there feelings that's why this is important. The examples maybe riska but they come from real life scenarios. They will have all either been said by me or to me by someone else. One day you might use or hear them yourselves. Don't expect me to be like the octopus. He can help you with your entrance exams which isn't without value I suppose. All I can help you do is learn the art of conversation. Here's the deal if after a while you think this is stupid that I'm not a teacher fine I'll give up my assignment and leave. So this outta put us on the level right? Oh and I'm sorry about being such a bitch." Irina says causing the students to look at each other before laughing.

"Well talk about a one eighty. First you wanna kill us now your acting like a wuss." Karma says.

"I gotta say you make a more convincing teacher with this attitude." Maehara says.

"Guess this means we shouldn't call you Miss Jelabitch anymore." A student says.

"Your giving me a chance? Your not upset with me?" Irina asks.

"To be totally fair we didn't exactly get off on the right foot with that nickname." A student says.

"Maybe not but we've got to call her something." A student says.

"How about Miss Helabitch." A student says.

"Or we could just agree to move away from the whole bitch motive all together. I'm not opposed to going by Irina if you guys don't mind calling a teacher by a first na-" Irina then gets cut off by Maehara.

"Sorry I wouldn't plan on the bitch thing going away anytime soon." Maehara says.

"Not that Miss Irina isn't a pretty name just not as fun as Helabitch." A student says.

"Professor Bitch sounds classy how about do that?" A student asks.

"I vote for that one. Professor Bitch all the way." A student says.

"I hate you little jerks so much!" Irina yells causing the class to laugh.

"Do you know who your messing with I will end you. You want bitch I'll show you mean!" Irina says.

"You so incredible when your mad." A student says.

"No I am not." Irina says.


	5. School trip time 1st period

"Who in there right mind schedules a class trip this early in the year!? Unbelievable." Asano says as Koro sensei comes into the room in a kimono outfit.

"Cant say that I approve." Koro sensei says.

"Then why are you dressed like that?" Maehara asks.

"Its kind of hot." A student says before Koro sensei changes to his normal clothes.

"Guilty is charged. Yes I'll admit it I'm excited about the excursion as you." Koro sensei says everyone then heads out to listen to Tadaomi.

"Everyone's aware next week is our big overnight trip to Kyoto yeah. Well not to put a damper on the fun but your still on the clock." Tadaomi says.

"So are supposed to try to kill him there?" A student asks.

"That is the idea. Kyoto is a very large city. Lot more cosmopolitan than this area. For your safety you'll be touring in designated groups. Koro sensei divide his time between you. There are a lot of good sniper nests in the big city. We plan to have sharp shooters posted just about everywhere. Lead the target between the crossed airs and the reward money will be parched out between you and the lucky marksman. So stick to the sniper friendly route and keep those eyes peeled." Tadaomi says.

"Yes sir." Everyone says in union s everyone then goes back inside. Alexis then goes over and stand with Sugino, Nagisa, and Kaede while Nagisa looks at a paper.

"So we're splitting up into groups huh. Hey Karma do you wanna be with us?" Nagisa asks.

"Count me in." Karma says as he walks over.

"Uh your gonna behave yourself right? No funny business? No getting into fights and all that stuff?" Sugino asks.

"Yea sure. Don't worry dude. When I start business around town lets just say I know how to keep witnesses from reporting it." Karma says.

"Oh great and now he's part of our group way to go." Sugino says.

"Eh. What can I say we been friends for a while." Nagisa says.

"So who else? There's me, you, Alexis, Sugino, Kaede. Still need two more." Karma says.

"Got I covered Okuda is in." Kaede says.

"Still one shy. You think our number six should be a girl too?" Karma asks.

"Eh no sweat I foresaw this and took the liberty of enlisting someone very special. Ladies and gentlemen class idol Kanzaki." Sugino says.

"I'm totally for it." Kaede says.

"Thank your for letting me join. I'm flattered." Kanzaki says.

"Yeah."Nagisa says.

"Cool so we're in Kyoto do we wanna go?" Kaede asks.

"Good question." Sugino says.

"Your all so cute. Excited to walk the city streets boys and girls. So young and naive." Irina says.

"Yeah well you can just stay here Professor Bitch." Maehara says.

"You can water the plants while we're gone." A student says as everyone goes back to planning as Irina then pulls out a gun.

"Oh no if you bastards think you gonna deal me out of this trip think again!" Irina says.

"What!? You your know your kinda giving us mixed signals here!" Maehara says.

"Oh I'll show you mix signals copper top!" Irina says as Koro sensei comes in with books.

"One for each of you." Koro sensei says.

"What are those sir?" Isogai asks.

"There field trip guide books." Koro sensei says as he passes out the books.

"What the hell?" A student asks as he gets a book

"There more like dictionaries!" Maehara says.

"Just a little something I threw together last night. Including art and illustrations of every tourist attraction. The top local souvenirs and where to find them. Travel base techniques from basic to advance. Oh and best of all the first addition comes with a model of Kinjakuji." Koro sensei says.

"You are way to excited about this trip." A student says. The next day the group then head to the train to leave as they then see Irina coming over.

"Um Professor Bitch why are you dressed like the paparazzi should care who you are?" A student asks.

"When it comes to womanly while a thin portal pulls out all the styles. Besides travel is no excuse not to look devastating fashionable." Irina says as Tadaomi comes up.

"You stick out like a sore thumb. Go change your a chaperone not a run way model." Tadaomi says.

"Oh come on lighten up. What's wrong with a little style these kids are going to the city." Irina says.

"Shut up. Get changed. Now." Tadaomi says making Irina change as they then get on board for travel. The group then look over seeing Irina crying.

"She's more of a child then we are." A student says.

"Maybe killing rich dudes for a living disconnects you from reality." A student says as they get going.

"Has anybody seen Koro sensei? Is he even a the train station?" Sugino asks as everyone looks out the window to see Koro sensei.

"Holy! Not to pry but is there some reason your stuck to the window!?" Nagisa asks.

"I was stocking up on munchies at the terminal and lost track of time. It's alright I'll just stay here till we reach the next stop. Cloaking engaged. Nothing to see here just some random clothes and luggage stuck to the side of a train." Koro sensei says as he turns invisible.

"Worst camouflage ever." Nagisa says as he notices Alexis hanging on to her chair tightly.

"Are you ok?" Nagisa asks.

"Yea just first time traveling and first time on a train." Alexis says.

"Relax nothing will happen I promise." Nagisa says giving Alexis a reassuring smile making her calm down some.

"Who knew traveling in congneto would be so exhausting. Goodness me." Koro says as they stop and he comes inside sitting down.

"Might be a little easier if you didn't bring such a big suit case." A student says.

"No offense but you weird people out as it is." A student says.

"And while we're on subject you broadcasting that your in disguised defeats the purpose." A student says.

"Truth its a lame disguise anyway. Nobody's buying it." A student says.

"Isn't it interesting when you travel together you see a whole different side of people." Kaede says.

"I dont know what we'll learn about each other on this trip but I'm ready to be surprised." Nagisa says as Kanzaki, Okuda, and Kaede leave to go get drinks. The group then later arrive in Kyoto and head to where they're staying and then watch as Koro sensei sits down on the couch having motion sickness.

"So bullet trains actually give him motion sickness." A student says.

"You'll probably feel better if you lay down in our room for while." A student says as she and some other students try stabbing Koro sensei but miss as he avoids them.

"Perhaps later I need to pop back over to Tokyo for a moment first." Koro sensei says.

"Uh?" A student asks.

"Koro sensei forgot his favorite pillow." Koro sensei says.

"How is everything you own not in that bag?" Asano asks.

"Any luck? It's gotta be in there. You worked so hard on it too." Kaede says as Kanzaki searches through her bag.

"I admire the trouble your going through to put together an itinerary Kanzaki but if you cant locate it don't fret. I have just the solution these handy dandy notebooks contain everything you could possibly need." Koro sensei says holding one of the books he made.

"She made an itinerary so we wouldn't have to lug those things around." A couple of students say.

"I distinctly remember putting it in my hand back. I wonder if I dropped it somewhere." Kanzaki says.

"Don't worry Kanzaki. I'm sure it'll turn up." Alexis says as she then goes with her group walking around.

"Nice spot for assassination I mean. Don't you think Nagisa?" Sugino asks as they look at a building.

"If the snipers can see it sure." Nagisa says.

"What a bizarre field trip right." Kaede says.

"Maybe but you gotta admit its fun." Nagisa says.

"I guess its a nice change although I prefer the nice and quiet woods." Alexis says.

"Whatever we do we have to get green tea orobby moji dumplings ." Kaede says.

"That's a great idea we could put poison in them." Kanzaki says.

"That's twisted." Kaede says.

"Not for us silly for Koro sensei." Kanzaki says.

"Not too shabby. We could take advantage of his sweet tooth." Karma says.

"That'd be a waste of a perfectly good local treat." Kaede says.

"Now if only we could place in town that don't give him special powers." Kanzaki says.

"You mean powers like the ones Alexis has that she can use when the element is around?" Karma asks smirking.

"Karma! Don't be saying anything like that." Alexis snaps.

"Why not the entire class along with Koro sensei and Professor Bitch know what you are considering Koro sensei tricked you into revealing yourself in front of everyone a while back." Karma says.

"Well everyone else doesn't need to know." Alexis growls.

"Not to be that guy but I gotta tell ya. I was kind of hoping we could put that whole assassination thing on hold while we're here. We're in Kyoto people what do any of these sights have to do with assassination?" Sugino asks.

"You'd be surprised." Nagisa says as they keep walking.

"Hold on the Ryoma Sakamoto?" Kanzaki asks as she sees a marking stone.

"This is where Omiya used to be. The end where Sakamoto was cut down by assassins in 1867." Sugino says.

"That's right and just a little further down is Ojoje temple. Though its moved a few times since they built it." Nagisa says.

"Oh yea Ohda's death counts as an assassination." Kaede says.

"Just think in these city blocks a selu of assassinations went down. Sure Kyoto has always been the heart of Japan but it's also a mecha for professional killers." Nagisa says.

"I never thought of it that way. I guess you could say we're on an assassination vacation." Sugino says.

"Cool next stop is Yackasha shrine." Kanzaki says.

"Mind if we take a break first I could really go for some sugar loaded Kyoto coffee right about now." Karma says.

"Yay sugar." Kaede says.

"That does sound pretty good right now." Alexis says.

"Talk about off the beaten path. Kyone is a ghost town this far end." Kaede says.

"Yeah. Places like this put a cap on the number of visitors they allow so you don't catch many people just wandering around. Secluded lots of good hiding places. That's why I made sure to put in on the itinerary. It's ideal for assassination." Kanzaki says.

"Good Kanzaki. You really do your homework. I vote this is where we do the deed." Kaede says as some men come out of hiding.

"Ideal is right. It's also a great spot for kidnappers to plan there trade." A guy says as more guys block the other way.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way but something tells me you gentlemen aren't tourists." Karma says.

"Don't try to be a hero carrot top. Hand over your lady friends and we'll-" The man get cut off by Karma taking him down.

"You see that. What did I tell ya. To hell with them without any witnesses its basic a free for all so go nuts." Karma says.

"Hey!" Nagisa says pointing to a guy with a knife.

"I'm gonna cut you like a pig!" The guy yells as Karma then takes him down.

"Strong words for a guy kissing the side walk." Karma says.

"Let go of me!" Kaede yells as men grab her, Alexis, and Kanzaki as men then start attacking the boys while men start dragging the girls off to a ware house as the girls are then tied up as men then surround them.

"I gave our buddies and there in. We're gonna have ourselves a locamemerative photo-shoot with you gals. Feel free to scream no one will hear you except us. You. I seen you somewhere before right. Yea sure I have last summer in Tokyo. I got a pic of you in that arcade. Don't deny it. My boys spotted you first. Told me to be on the look out for a party girl. We was gonna kidnap ya then but guess ya lucked out and gave us the slip. Who'd thought you were going to that school for geniuses or whatever. No judgment though I get it. It's the pressure the higher you are on the ladder the more you wanna take a swan dive. Don't you worry about a thing sweetie. Professor ruin is gonna take all night teaching you how to dive like a pro." A man says as he leaves with the others leaving Alexis, Kaede, and Kanzaki tied up.

"So that picture. Not gonna lie its pretty comforting to know even you went through a face. Never would of imagined." Kaede says.

"Yea. My dad was crazy strict. Always on me about doing well in school and building up my resamay. It was so suffocating you know. I just couldn't deal. So I ditched the uniform. Glam myself out and hang where no one knew who I was. Felt like therapy. So stupid. Where did I expect to end up right. It's E-class for me. But now I don't even know where I belong anymore." Kanzaki says.

"Sounds to me you'd be right at home with us babe. Grades and all that pointless bullshit don't mean jack to this crew. We eat a discomfort breakfast. Nothing sweeter than knocking stuff shirts down a peg or two. The only thing matters is having a little fun right." A man says as the men come back to the girls.

"Your a jerk." Kaede says as the man then picks Kaede up.

"I see how it is. Little miss perfect thinks she's better than me. This is exactly what I'm talking about you uppity bitch." The man says as he then throws Kaede down.

"Here's the deal. When we're done here you go back to whatever fancy hotel in and tell whoever asks that you we're just out singing karaoke and lost track of time. Stick to that story and no one gets hurt. Once we're all back home in Tokyo we can hang out together. Maybe we'll scrap book. Do something artsy with the vacation photos we're all about to take. Ah speak of the devil my photography buddies are here." The man says as he then sees the photographer beat up as someone throws him to the floor.

"School trip guide book page one thousand and forty three. What to do when a group member has been abducted. If there are no leads on the perpetrators think back to any cloak realisms or any quirks that might indicate whether said perpetrators are local. If not and the perpetrators are wearing school uniforms refer to page one thousand three hundred and thirty four. Here we are. If the perpetrators are in school uniforms you might be dealing with a rival school out causing trouble." A voice says revealing to be Okuda, Nagisa, Karma, and Sugino.

"You came! You found us!" Kaede says.

"What the hell! How did you even know where to look?" The man says.

"Being unfamiliar with the area. The suspects will stay in near perimeter after a kidnapping. Somewhere secluded but not far from the scene of the crime. If this is the page consult page one hundred thirty four. My mach twenty birds eye view map with popular outdoor likely abductor hideouts may help." Nagisa says.

"That guide book is straight up amazing. There's nothing Koro sensei didn't think of." Sugino says.

"No kidding right. Definitely worth lugging around we should take one with us everywhere." Karma says.

"Your getting all this from a guide book?" A bunch of the men ask.

"Alright so what's it gonna be gentlemen? Fight or flight? We'll go easy if you back down now but after all you put us through your not getting out of this unscathed. That's a promise." Karma says. As the girls then look to where they hear thuds coming from.

"Acting all bad ass you junior high kids crack me up. Why don't you say hello to some friends of mine. See how far that attitude gets you with them. Say hello to them if you like but they probably wont hear you." A voice says revealing to be Koro sensei holding some men.

"It's Koro sensei." Nagisa says.

"Sorry I'm a little late to the festivities. I figured it be best to let you handle this on your own while I searched elsewhere just to cover all the bases." Koro sensei says wearing a veil.

"Um sir why exactly are you wearing a veil?" Nagisa asks.

"Violence is regrettable I rather you not associate my face with what I just done or what I'm about to do. Good job following the instructions in the guide book Nagisa. I'm glad I had the foresight to provide them." Koro sensei says as he gives Okuda, Karma, Nagisa, and Sugino a book.

"Hold on. This freakazoid is you teacher? That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard." A man says as he and some men charge at Koro sensei.

"Such language I'd thank you not to use it in front of my students." Koro sensei says as he takes the men charging at him down.

"I didn't even see what he did." A man says as he goes down to the ground.

"And unless you can move faster than me you'd best keep our filthy hands off them too." Koro sensei says as some men run off.

"Wow so even the damn teachers they hire at that school are special. Probably get off by looking down on us like the other kids do. Well look down on this!" A man says as he pulls out a knife and charges towards Koro sensei.

"I think you have the wrong impression. The school these boys and girls attend is special yes. But they're considered the outcasts. There class is the target of merciless scorn. Even though bleak as they're situation may seem they stay commendably positive. Never would these children dream of pulling others down to there level out of spite. They're not privilege they simply work hard. And there's the moral for you. In old saying goes in clear water are murky fortune favors the fish who swim up stream. Ok boys and girls lets take care of business. These misguided young rascals are in desperate lesson in proper field trip etiquette. Wouldn't you agree." Koro sensei says as he takes down the rest of the men as the kids then hit the men on the head with their books knocking the men out. Nagisa and Karma then untie Alexis, Kanzaki, and Kaede as the group then go outside with Koro sensei.

"Man for while there I didn't know what was gonna happen. Should of just left me alone with the ring leader. I would of taken out the bastard before he knew what hit him." Karma says.

"We get it. Your a scary dude." Sugino says.

"Are you ok Alexis?" Nagisa asks.

"Yea I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." Alexis says receiving a smile from Nagisa and smiles back.

"I'm just glad we're ok. How are you holding up Kanzaki you good?" Kaede asks.

"Sure all things considered." Kanzaki says.

"I must say your handling this quite well. Most folks would have been traumatized by what you just experienced yet you've shaken it off without batting an eye. In fact I dare say the whole ordeal has empowered you." Koro sensei says.

"What do you know I guess it has. Thanks for coming to the rescue." Kanzaki says.

"Don't mention it. Why don't we carry on with our fieldtrip boys and girls." Koro sensei says as they start walking.

"Aww dang it we never got to try out our assassination plan." Sugino says.

"Well it really isn't the time or place for that now." Kanzaki says.

"Whatever we'll just try it tomorrow." Sugino says.

"Best of luck to ya." Koro sensei says.


	6. Asking Alexis

After returning to school the next day after the field trip Nagisa takes Alexis for a walk into the woods during lunch.

"Oh how I've missed the sweet smell of nature." Alexis says.

"We were only there for one day." Nagisa says laughing.

"Maybe but when your a wolf th only place you'd rather be then in a city full of people is in the woods where it's nice and quiet. Mind you there may not be as much tasty food but if you know how to hunt you don't starve or worry about being caught by a human or something. I feel at home in the woods. But there is something I enjoy more though than my freedom as a wolf." Alexis says.

"Really?" Nagisa asks. Alexis nods.

"My time with you. Your my best friend and I'd protect you in an instant. I love spending time with you." Alexis says.

"U-um Alexis. T-there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Nagisa says.

"What is it Nagisa. You know you can tell me anything." Alexis says.

"Listen I r-really l-like you and I was w-wondering if you'd like to be m-my girlfriend?" Nagisa asks as he closes his eyes expecting Alexis to laugh at him and reject him. Nagisa then feels something soft on his cheek and looks to Alexis gently kissing his cheek before pulling away.

"I'd love to Nagisa. But are you sure you want a wolf like me as a girlfriend? Are you sure you'll be happy with me?" Alexis asks sadly.

"Alex don't talk like that! I like you for who you are. I don't care that your a wolf. I think it's a wonderful gift and it's what makes you special. I like that about you. I know I can talk to you when I can't talk to the others. I'll be happy with you. Your perfect. I've always thought I wasn't good enough for you and it made me scared to tell you how I felt." Nagisa says.

"Nagisa... Nagisa I like you for you. So what if your not like the other guys. Your sweet and kind. Your there for me when others arent. I like that about you. I will always think your food enough." Alexis says as she then feels herself pushed against a tree. Alexis then looks to see Nagisa looking at her with caring eyes before he gently places a hand on Alexis's cheek and kisses her on the lips gently before pulling away leaving both blushing.

"Come on lets head back ok." Nagisa says. Alexis nods as the two then walk back holding hands.


	7. Talent time

"Keep eyes on your target. Right don't let yourself be distracted. If you cant predict his moves you cant evade his evasive maneuvers." Tadaomi says as the class is in pairs practicing fighting.

"Ouch." Nagisa says as he tries to go for Tadaomi and gets flipped onto his back.

"Sorry that block was a little over the top." Tadaomi says.

"I'm good no worries." Nagisa says.

"Eyes on the target. You gotta be able to see that stuff coming." Sugino says.

"Yeah." Nagisa says as Alexis helps him up.

"Man I'm having no luck in hitting that guy." A student says as Tadaomi starts walking off as the bell rings.

"There's like no chance in Mr. Kurasuma." A student says.

"Excuse me sir. We we're wondering if you'd like to eat with us?" Kurahashi asks.

"Sorry no. I'd love to but there's still a lot of work that needs to get done." Tadaomi says.

"Zero jinx in his personal life." A student says.

"He's definitely a man who likes to keep his distance." A student says.

"It's like there's a wall of ice between him and us." A student says.

"Don't get me wrong he's super cool and everything. I mean you'd think.. I don't know. You think its only cause he has to be." Kurahashi says as they notice Tadaomi stopped by a guy with a bunch of bags.

"Another new teacher?" A student asks.

"Yo! Name's Akira Takaoka. Here to give your gym teacher a hand. Pleased to meet ya gang. So what do you say ready to have some fun?" Takaoka asks as he then sets out a bunch of sweets on a blanket telling the kids they can eat them.

"These look sorta pricey sir are you sure?" Isogai asks.

"Yea chow down kiddos. I didn't break the bank so we could stare at these babies all day." Takaoka says.

"You know your way around brand name sweets don't ya. Nice." A student says.

"Trust me when it comes to the good stuff its love." Takaoka says.

"So your gonna take over PE to help Mr. Kurasuma get caught up?" Nagisa asks as he splits the sweet he chose with Alexis.

"Yup those are marching orders from the brasat HQ poor guy needs some time to himself. Ahh and this fellow must be Koro sensei please help yourself. Don't wanna die on an empty stomach." Takaoka says as he sees Koro sensei drooling over the shoulder of one of the students eyeing her pastry.

"You know sir for being colleges you and Mr. Kurasuma are night and day." A student says.

"He's nice to us and all but your like the neighborhood dad." A student says.

"Dad I like the sound of that. Life's too short not to spend it with people you think is family right gang." Takaoka says as everyone finishes eating before getting ready for PE with Takaoka.

"Alright everybody here? Now things are gonna be tougher than usual but stick it out like the champs I know you are an we're talking more sweets." Takaoka says.

"For us or are you really just saving them for yourself?" A student asks.

"Nope nope. Don't wanna ruin this girlish figure. Do you have any idea what I see here boys and girls assassins. Ok along with your new training regiment comes new schedule." Takaoka says holding some papers.

"What no way." Maehara says.

"We have ten periods now." Alexis says.

"We train till nine pm?" Nagisa asks.

"That's the idea little grasshoppers. Don't be glum think of the pay off. This curriculum will turn you into lean mean killing machines. Your gonna love it." Takaoka says.

"Wait hold up hold up. This is ridiculous first off this is school we gotta think about grades too. I mean come on we cant go by this what are we supposed to start-" Maehara then gets cut off by Takaoka grabbing him and kneeing him in the stomach hard before dropping him to the ground.

"Rule number one we don't do cant. Rule number two we're a family and I'm the dad. Show me a family where dad ain't in charge and I'll show you a family in crisis. If this is too much for you sit it out. I'll have my people back at HQ send in replacements for the whole class. That said I'd much rather see you stick it out. A father loves each of his children unconditionally. The thought of losing even one of them breaks his heart. We're gonna save the world kids and we're gonna do it as a family. Well your gonna do everything father tells you to eh?" Takaoka asks as Kanzaki then stands up.

"I uh. Actually sir to tell you the truth. I'm not much for PE. If I have to do it I prefer Mr. Karasuma's class." Kanzaki says as Takaoka stands up and hits her sending her to the ground.

"Kanzaki!" Sugino says as he, Nagisa, and Alexis go over to Kanzaki. Alexis then growls lowly as she is about to stand up but Nagisa grabs her arm and pulls her back down shaking his head telling her not to do whatever she is thinking about doing.

"Looks like we're having a little communications gap. The only answer here is yes. If anyone else needs a good old fashion non verbal reinforcement daddy dearest will be happy to oblige." Takaoka says.

"Stop it." Tadaomi says as he comes running out and over to Kanzaki.

"Hey did he twist your neck try moving your head side to side." Tadaomi says.

"I'll be ok." Kanzaki says.

"What about you?" Tadaomi asks.

"Meh. I'll survive." Maehara says.

"See we're fine. Don't go getting your boxers in a wad I'm not gonna go full throttle on my beloved fam." Takaoka says.

"Correct except they're not your fam they're my students." Koro sesnei says as he appears behind Takaoka looking mad.

"Koro sensei." The students say in union.

"Whatever you been filling there heads with while my back was turned it stops now." Koro sensei says.

"Ha. Sorry big guy this isn't your class. You teach in your subjects I'll teach mine. Physic Ed I call the shots. Nothing I've done falls outside corporal punishment. I gotta train these kids to kill you. That doesn't leave me a lot of time. I don't have the luxury of going easy on them. What are you gonna attack me. Over a dispute about educational philosophy. Cause if that's what this is you just don't care for the way I teach." Takaoka says.

"The way you teach is cruel." Alexis says standing up.

"What was that?" Takaoka says.

"I said your ways are cruel." Alexis says.

"Well am I gonna have to settle this dispute." Takaoka says.

"Touch me and you'll lose an arm." Alexis says as she shifts to wolf form growling.

"Well I guess HQ wasn't lying when there was a wolf shifter here in this class." Takaoka says.

"I'm warning you just because Koro sensei wont attack you over these kids because of what you said doesn't mean I wont human laws don't bother me in the least. Only laws I follow are wolf law." Alexis says growling.

"Do you really wanna attack me? In front of all these kids do you want them to be scared of you because you killed me?" Takaoka asks making Alexis look around at the others students.

"Alex just stand down do as he says for now." Koro sensei says.

"But-" Alexis then gets cut off by Tadaomi.

"Just do it alright." Tadaomi says.

"Fine but if he touches me or another one of the kids I will attack regardless of what others say or what happens to me if I attack." Alexis as she shifts to human form as Takaoka starts making the kids do exercises.

"Mr. Karasuma please." Kurahashi says.

"Watch it. Karasuma ain't part of our family dollface. Some needs a lesson. Disrespecting daddy makes him very angry." Takaoka says as he then tries to hit Kurahashi but Tadaomi stops him. Alexis then starts walking over towards Takaoka but Maehara and Karma grab Alexis keeping her back.

"That's enough if you hurt these kids then you'll have to answer to me as well as the wolf." Tadaomi says.

"Ah there it is. I wondering when you we're gonna throw your chips in old buddy. What's the big deal? Who are you to criticize how I teach. If this is something you and me need to settle like men then I'm up for the challenge. Just remember we're teachers first. Here's what I propose. You pick the star pupils you've trained by your methods. Set them on me and if there knife so much as grazes me alright I'll concede that the way you train is inferior to mine. No fuss no back pettling I'll pack it in and leave. We wont be using these though. No sir we wont. When the object is to kill a human being you cant rely on toys. So we'll be using the real mccoy." Takaoka says holding a real knife.

"This is ridiculous these kids aren't prepared to take down a real human being and you know it." Tadaomi says.

"Don't get all concern citizen on me. Kid aint gonna kill nothing just come close and I'll do you a solid and defend myself bare handed. What are you waiting for pick yourself a champion or save us a headache and agree and let me run this show from now on." Takaoka says as he throws the knife down in front of Tadaomi. Tadaomi then picks up the knife.

"Nagisa your up." Tadaomi says shocking the students.

"What are you kidding?" Isogai asks.

"In my eyes we're all fellow soldiers on a mission to save Earth from destruction. Whatever our differences are we share that goal. The least you kids deserve for being put in this situation is my respect. I may not be much of a father figure but I appreciate your dilemma. So if you don't feel comfortable you don't have to take the knife. Our duty as teachers is to prepare you for life not force you into it kicking and screaming." Tadaomi says as Nagisa takes the knife.

"I'm your guy." Nagisa says.

"Oh come on this twig. Eyes must be going in your old age." Takaoka says.

"You think Nagisa will get anywhere near him?" A student asks.

"I don't so. Guy's a pro. Hell how would you do with a real knife. Alexis should have been chosen she's half wolf killing and fighting is in her nature." A student says.

"Ready when you are." Takaoka says. Nagisa then starts walking over to Takaoka with the knife acting calm until he tries striking Takaoka knocking him off balance as he then pulls him down and gets behind Takaoka an puts the knife up against his throat.

"Looks like I win. Oh wait a second was I supposed to use the back of my knife?" Nagisa asks.

"I'll take that thank you. Game set and match Mr. Karasuma. Outrageous giving one of my students a real knife. Have you lost your marbles? He could have been hurt or worse." Koro sensei says as he takes the knife and starts eating it s the students then run over to him and congratulate Nagisa.

"Easy guys lets not make a big deal out of it ok. I just did what Mr. Karasuma told me to that's all." Nagisa says as Maehara walks up to him and slaps him

"What was that for?" Nagisa asks.

"Sorry I needed to make sure that was you. Sincerely though that whole ordeal was a rush." Maehara says as Takaoka gets up.

"You ungrateful punks. You think it's fun shaming your father figure huh? Having the time of your lives thinking you've won. Hope it was worth it cause now daddy's about to rip you apart! Mind, body, and soul!" Takaoka says.

"Not gonna lie if I went for a round two I'd lose. But whatever you do your not the boss of us. Mr. Karasuma is our PE teacher. That's all there is to it. When you try to be our dad it just makes us feel like children. Mr. Karasuma may come off as all business but he treats us as equals. He's cool, he's approachable, and he's got nothing to prove. Thanks for trying but he's the class dad." Nagisa says as Takaoka tries to hit him but Tadaomi hits him sending him onto his back.

"Sorry if my college's a bit too big for his bridges. He's not in a position to threaten you. Don't give him another thought. I'll negotiate to my superiors to put things back the way they were." Tadaomi says.

"Mr. Karasuma." The class says in union.

"It's gonna take more than that to be done with me. You'll get this job over my dead body!" Takaoka says.

"That wont be necessary." A voice says revealing to be a man coming over.

"Principle Lasano." Tadaomi says.

"I trust you'll forgive the intrusion everyone. I came to see our new higher in action and it must be said your methods are nothing short of a travesty. Granted fear is the engine of education but a teacher enable to enster fear only through violence is nothing but a bruit. And I do not employ bruits." Lasano says.

"But I was only trying to-" Takaoka gets cut off by Lasano putting a paper into his mouth.

"Your walking papers. The ministry of defense does not call the shots here and I intend to keep it that way. This is my school and my school alone. Remember that." Lasano says as he leaves. Takaoka then grabs his bag and runs off leaving

"The man got handed a pink slip. So doe that mean Mr. Karasuma is back to being our gym teacher again?" A student asks as the students then start cheering.

"Mr. Karasuma sir. We we're wondering since we kind of got your job back for you and all. Maybe we got some way of a thank you coming?" Nakamura asks as the students go over to Tadaomi and Koro sensei.

"Yea. Mr. Takaoka would have given a bunch of sweets for being so good." Kaede says.

"Well now I'm not much of a coneseiour. I guess you can buy your-" Tadaomi gets cut off as Irina grabs his wallet a he pulls it out and goes over to the students cheering.

"Surely I deserve some thanks too." Koro sensei says.

"Oh yea for doing what?" A student asks.

"You've pretty much been on the sidelines the whole time." A student says.

"Oh contra boys and girls. I was suprinizing your plot in hopeful silence in hopes to Mr. Karasuma.." Koro sensei then keeps babbling as the kids get walking with Tadaomi.

"Let's go Mr. Karasuma we can show you all the best places to buy sweets." Kurahashi says as she pulls Tadaomi along.


	8. Vision time

"Quite a helter swelter am I right boys and girls? Quite a heat wave we've got." Koro sensei says as he and the class are waking through the woods.

"Yeah. Hey so why are we hiking down the mountain again?" Sugino asks.

"Hey Nagisa I heard you were a real bad ass the other day. Sorry I wasn't around I'd love to have seen the guys face." Karma says.

"Alright class feast your eyes on this." Koro sensei says revealing a lake.

"Your very own swimming hole. Complement of maui." Koro sensei says as students start jumping into the water. Alexis then jumps in after Nagisa.

"Nagisa oh snap you really a dude." Nakamura says.

"You didn't know that!?" Nagisa asks.

"We had our doubts." A student says.

"What about me dating Nagisa that didn't make you think he was a boy." Alexis says.

"Well from our doubts about him we thought you were lesbian after we saw you kissing and holding hands with Nagisa." A student says making Alexis's jaw dropped a bit offended as she then hears Koro sensei flipping out over what some of the students are doing. Alexis then laughs slightly and gets out of the water and shifts into wolf form as she lays under a tree near the water and watches the other students. Alexis then growls annoyed as Koro sensei tells her to quite laying down and enjoy the water. Alexis then shifts into human form and gets in the water beside Nagisa a bit annoyed with the other students at Koro sensei.

"I've gone through a great deal of trouble going through and making sure this pool is in harmony with its natural surroundings. Proper enjoyment of it must be disciplined and orderly." Koro sense says.

"Aww come on don't be such a stick in the mud. You need to loosen up." Kurahashi says as she splashes Koro sensei with water making him shriek.

"Um did he just scream like a chick?" Nagisa asks as Karma then stars rocking the chair Koro sensei is in.

"Karma! What are you doing? Stop it! I'll fall in! Are you listening to me? I said stop please." Koro sensei says.

"Whoa are you ok?" Karma asks as he stops.

"Don't read too much into I just didn't feel like taking a dip at the moment. That's all water certainly doesn't cause my fingers to swell up or anything." Koro sensei says.

"If you we're never even intending to get in the pool why even bother bringing that kick board along?" A student asks.

"This? This isn't a kick board it's my afternoon snack." Koro sensei says.

"Naturally." A student says. The group then head back as Koro sensei shows a student he is into things the like by getting onto a bike he made and talking with him. Another student then kicks the bike over as Koro sensei gets off.

"Come on dude what the hell is wrong with you?" A student asks.

"Apologize immediately Koro sensei worked very hard on that to show Teisei it's manly and you just reduced him to tears." Nakamura says.

"Yea what she said." The rest of the students say in union.

"Your talking to me and all I hear is a swarm of freaking locusts. It's time for some pest control." Terasaka says as he grabs a can and throws it at the ground making it bust and spray everywhere.

"That's it I enjoy a good prank as much as the next man-" Koro sensei get cut by Terasaka off as he places a tentacle on Terasaka's shoulder and her shoves it off.

"Get those disgusting things the hell off. Your a monster you hear me a monster. A freak of nature anyone who falls for your nice guy act is stupid. That's right." Terasaka says.

"I don't know what's got your jock in a tangle today but if he's such a monster why not man up and kill him. I mean last I check that is what we're supposed to do here." Karma says.

"You aiming to start something tough guy? Cause I wanted to bash your stupid head in since the moment-" Terasaka gets cut off by Karma grabbing him by his face.

"A little advice you got this backwards. You gotta bash my head in before you run your mouth." Karma says as Terasaka then pushes Karma's hand off him.

"Let go of me. Your all a bunch of freaks." Terasaka says as he leaves.

"Wow. What crawled up his butt?" Maehara asks.

"I don't know maybe." Isogai says.

"Certainly was rude enough." Alexis says. The others then eat lunch while hearing Koro sensei crying.

"Ok could you please stop this crying business is ridiculous." Irina says.

"Excuse me for your information these are my nostrils. I'm not crying my nose is running." Koro sensei says.

"How was I supposed to know that." Irina says.

"For some reason my sinuses have been running amok since yesterday." Koro sensei says as Terasaka comes in.

"Terasaka oh good. I had this awful feeling you'd abandoned our class for good." Koro sensei says.

"So octopus I think its time we stopped messing around and killed you for real. Come by the pool after class we all know your big weakness is water don't we now. Hey its alright you guys can come too. You can watch while I shove him in you can even help me out." Terasaka says.

"Where's this coming from? You made fun of our attempts and now you expect us to be on board with yours. Dude you pride yourself on having the worst attitude in this class. Give me one good reason why any of us should help you." Maehara says.

"Whatever man. I didn't wanna share the prize money with you dead asses anyway." Terasaka says as he leaves.

"The hell is his deal all of sudden?" A student asks.

"The guys mood swings are too much for me." A student says.

"Exactly. Count me out." Kurahashi says.

"Yea me too." A student says.

"Let's all go it'll fun." Koro sensei say as his snot then covers the floor.

"His snot is all over the floor." A student says.

"That's cause I am showing some ignisitive. We have to be supportive. I realize it has been difficult in the past but this is everyone's chance to kill and make up." Koro sensei says.

"Why are you so gross?" A student asks. The students then go down to the water with Koro sensei and Terasaka and get in the water while Terasaka and Koro sensei don't.

"Yea there we go everyone stay out like that. Nice and far and spread apart." Terasaka says holding a gun while everyone else holds a knife.

"Yea we get it thanks." A student says.

"I'm not so sure about this plan of yours. It's highly unlikely well get Koro sensei in the water again since we'll-" A student then gets cut off by Terasaka.

"How about I get you in the water again soon." Terasaka says as he pushes a student into the water.

"Look at him we cooperate and the jerk goes power mad." A student says.

"Yea sorta reminds me how he used to push people around back in second year." A student says.

"So I assume the idea is to push me into the water and have everyone converge on me with there knifes. Have you worked out how to actually push me in? Its only good sportsmanship to tell you that fancy pistol of yours wont do the trick." Koro sense says.

"Best say your prayers monster this is it." Terasaka says as he points the gun at Koro sensei.

"I'm ready when you are my sinuses have even been cleared." Koro sensei says.

"For the record I've always hated your with passion. I couldn't wait for you to up and disappear." Terasaka says.

"Oh I'm well aware me thinks we should sit down after this talk out our differences." Terasaka says as he pulls the trigger and the damn holding the water in blows up pulling students out with water. Koro sensei then jumps into the water the students as he starts pulling kids out and putting them on land. As soon as Koro sensei pulls Alexis and the last student out of the water something grabs him at the bottom of the water fall. Alexis and the other students then look to see Koro sensei fighting his brother Itona and a man in a cloak standing close by.

"It's just a little bit of water can it seriously throw him off that much." A student says.

"The water aint his only problem." Terasaka says.

"You've got some nerve." Isogai says.

"Look he just saved you from drowning. He cant go all out cause he's spent and his attention is still divided." Terasaka says gesturing to the students on the ledge and a student hanging onto a branch.

"That branch can't support Hara's weight she's gonna fall." A student says.

"He cant focus on the fight because he's too worried about them." A student says.

"Especially her that fatty will be toast soon." Terasaka says.

"We have to help." Nagisa says.

"How?" A student asks.

"Wait hold on a sec. This wasn't even your plan was it? You got roped into this." Isogai says.

"Like a head of cattle. But hey that's what happens when you got sight and no vision. Some smart ass wolf comes along and before you know it your on the menu. Thing is though if I'm gonna be played I pick the tune. I've had it up to here with these jerks and the idea of them getting the prize money don't get me started. Your a smart dude Karma you be the puppet master and I'll be the puppet. Come up with something awesome if your the brains then I'm the bran you give me a plan and I'll save everyone of them. Fatty and the monster included." Terasaka says.

"I don't know sure you wanna be my lackey? I'm pretty devious. You might get killed." Karma says.

"Oh big deal. Devious I can handle just make sure you got a vision." Terasaka says as Karma then tells him the plan. Terasaka then jumps down to the fight and challenges Itona to a one on one fight.

"What have you done?" Nagisa asks.

"No worries. They're not gonna kill a student. We're too valuable alive. As long as we're in danger Koro sensei cant focus on the fight. Even Hara isn't that bad off. If she falls either he or Itona is bound to catch her. It may look like he's in over his head but Terasaka knows exactly what to expect. Tentacle boy will try to knock him unconscious but if he grabs on and rides it out we're good. That's yestedays shirt. The one he had on when he bug bomb the class. Unless he did laundry last knight there's still residue on it from the weird chemical that was in that can. I figured if it'll effect Koro sensei it'll affect Itona. And there you go tentacle boy is distracted and Koro sensei has a chance to rescue Hara. You gotta love a good plan." Karma says as things played out to his expectations.

"Yo! Yoshida! Muramatsu! Give us a nice big splash!" Terasaka says to the two boys on the edge.

"Logically both of them have the exact same weaknesses. Easy turn the kids own tatics against him an viola." Karma says as kids start splashing Itona making his tentacles swell up.

"Well that escalated quickly looks you've got a problem with water attention there pal. Ok here's the deal. We're not ok with you hogging all the prize money or the fact that your plan revolved around putting our lives on the line. Slapping one of our own around doesn't sit well either so if you want to keep at this your going to have to face all of us." Karma says.

"Well played children. We withdraw. The slaughter of innocence was never our intention. Who could predict how his anti matter organs would react. Come along Itona." The man says.

"Aww wasn't that a fun way to while away the afternoon class and there's always room for one more." Koro sensei says.

"Itona." The man says as Itona gets out of the water and follows him.

"I thought we'd never get rid of those two." Sugino says.

"We saved your bacon didn't we? It's a good thing we're quick on our feet or you'd be a goner." Okano says.

"That's adorable I still had a few tricks up my sleeve just so ya know." Koro sensei says.

"Hey terasaka incase your wondering I heard your cracks about my weight. We fatties prefer the term full figured." Hara says.

"Didn't mean to be a dick just sizing up the situation all objective like." Terasaka says.

"Sizing it up! I maybe on the hefty side but I can still kick your ass!" Hara says.

"Wow awkward. A little tactic goes a long way man you should try it next time. Kind of hard to run from the wolves with your foot in your mouth just saying." Karma says.

"Why don't you get down off on your perch and say that to my face you little turd nugget!" Terasaka says as he grabs Karma and pulls him into the water.

"Hey I'm supposed to be your puppet master remember!" Karma says.

"Don't even go there! That was a temporary arrangement and your not the one who took a tentacle to the gut! That's right I was down here taking all the hits cause you don't have the balls to do your own dirty work!" Terasaka says.

"True you kind of kept your distance the whole time." A student says.

"Don't like getting your hands dirty we can fix that." Nakamura says.

"I think we can all agree Terasaka isn't cut out to be a mastermind. But when task with putting some else's plan into action he's invaluable. When he's on the field he's confident and things get done. Simple as that. No self respecting assassination squad should be without it." Koro sensei says.


	9. Nightmares

The next night Alexis is spending the night with Nagisa since his mother isn't home and starts growling and fighting in her sleep.

*Alexis's dream*

Alexis sees a puppy version of her and watches as she sees her mother gently places the younger her in some bushes. The younger Alexis tries to follow Alexis's mother.

"Stay." Alexis's mom says. The younger Alexis stops and whines.

"Please I don't want you to lose you your life. Alexis I will sacrifice my life for you." Alexis mother says. Alexis watches wanting to cry seeing her mother.

"Alexis no matter what happens to the pack and I you must not come back and always remember who you are outside and inside your heart, spirit, soul, and mind. And you must not let the black wolf that is attacking us known as Chaos and the rest of his pack find you and gain your powers for they are rare and will make you a powerful wolf. And know this and remember it well you will always be my child and your father and I love you more than we could ever show or say. We are very proud of you. Even though we wont be together anymore the pack as well as your father and I will always be there to guide you whenever you need us and we will be there with you always. Stay safe young one." Alexis's mother said. Alexis almost starts to cry seeing her mother.

"Run." Alexis's mother says causing Alexis's younger self to run like the wind and vanish from sight as her mother goes back to fight with the pack. Alexis then finds herself in a field and sees a black wolf.

"Your a weakling." The black wolf says. Alexis snarls lowering her head recognizing the black wolf with red eyes as Chaos.

"They all died because of you an you let it happen." Chaos says. Alexis then hears her mothers voice screaming.

"You ran away with your tail between your legs and left them to die when they needed you. You are weak. Your a coward. You'll always be a weakling." Chaos says. Alexis growls.

"No! No I'm not. I'm not weak and I'm not a coward!" Alexis yells. Chaos chuckles.

"Leave me alone!" Alexis snarls. Alexis mother then appears in front of her.

"Mother?" Alexis asks and slowly walks towards her. Alexis mother then bares teeth and fangs at Alexis making her stop cold turkey in her tracks and leave her with a look of fear and sorrow.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alexis asks as she backs away from her mother.

"I am not your mother you betrayed the entire family. You coward you ran away when your family needed you how could you." Alexis's mother says. Alexis is soon back into a corner. As Alexis looks at her mother she sees her get attacked by Chaos and killed.

"Mom! No!" Alexis yells.

"Your weak." Chaos says right before Chaos jumps Alexis and bites Alexis in the leg making her yelp and wake up.

*Dream over*

Alexis wakes up in a hurry panting, scared, and panicked. Alexis then quickly heads outside and sits down outside on the ground and begins crying. Alexis then hears footsteps and turns around to see Nagisa.

"I heard you fighting in your sleep are you ok?" Nagisa asks.

"Yes I'm alright. Thank you for asking but go on back to bed I'm alright." Alexis says trying to hide the fact that she was scared and worried.

"Come on what's wrong? You can tell me. Besides I can tell your trying to hide something and if you don't tell me I'll just keep asking you about it until you tell me." Nagisa says. Alexis sighs knowing he she can trust him even if she doesn't want to talk about the dream.

"I had a really bad nightmare that I haven't had since I was young and it just got me riled up." Alexis says sadly.

"What was it about Alex?" Nagisa asks. Alexis looks at Nagisa with tears in her eyes. Nagisa then gently pulls Alexis into gentle hug.

"It was a n-nightmare about my m-mothers and my packs death and the w-wolf who did it. Chaos kept saying it was... all my fault for their death and that I .. should never have even been b-born." Alexis says crying.

"Shhh. It's ok it was only a nightmare. It's over now." Nagisa says trying to calm Alexis down.

"I was so scared when I heard my mothers scream and that wolfs voice again." Alexis says calming down.

"Don't worry it wasn't real I promise it was just a dream and dreams can't hurt you." Nagisa says.

"Come on Alex lets go back to sleep and instead of sleeping in your bed you can sleep next to me that way you won't be by yourself." Nagisa says as he and Alexis head quietly to his room. Alexis lays down quietly next to Nagisa.

"Goodnight." Alexis says before falling asleep.

"Goodnight." Nagisa says before he wraps his arms around Alexis's wait pulling her back against him falling asleep quickly as he nuzzles his head into Alexis's neck.


	10. End-of-term time

"The basics you got down past no question there if your performance first semester is anything to go on I believe we can reasonably expect you scores to sky rocket." Koro sensei says as he and the class are out in the woods getting ready for the tests.

"So what's the deal? Will it be like last time either you place in the top fifty or you pack it up and go?" Nagisa asks.

"Nope. Wit midterms I've come to realize rank was too short sided. Phooey to that. Far better that each of you have goals tailored to effect academic growth. Therefore I devise the perfect target and objective needs as assassins. Now then you'll recall Shiro revealed to us that the loss of a tentacle results in diminished speed. One less appendage and already the integrate of my duple gangers is compromised. Note that several of them has now become childhood versions of yours truly. Lose another and presto. Even more child clone thrown in along with adult clones struggling to make ends meat. Lose another and the father clone has walked out leaving the poor mother clone to fend for her lobche brood however she can. The main take away here class is that each tentacle kerplooey represents ten percent education in my agility. Which brings me to my proposition. Those of you who get the highest score on your final and or the best ranking in each individual subject are vouche safe the right to obliterate exactly one tentacle a piece. This is how we do finals here boys and girls. This is the assassination classroom. Ask yourself are you prepare to inch yourself ever closer to the grand prize." Koro sensei says as he then takes the class back to the building.

"A tentacle for each personal best on our final." Nagisa asks.

"I know. It's exciting huh?" Okuda asks.

"That's rare your really fired up about this aren't you." Karma says.

"Of course I know science backwards and forwards. This is my shot. I finally get to contribute to the cause." Okuda says.

"What's cool is that everybody is good at something on the test. Koro sensei will loose so many arms he wont have a prayer." Kaede says as Sugino's phone rings and he picks it up and starts talking and then here's that there are a top five in the A-class as they listen to Sugino's friend talk. The group then get let out for the day.

"First in every subject." Kaede says making Nagisa and Alexis chuckle.

"Hey guys wait up." Isogai says.

"What's going on?" Nagisa asks.

"You wanna hit the books and the main campus library tomorrow after class? I reserved us a spot. I actually been holding on to this for a while. Normally were dead last on the waiting list so this little miracle is like a platinum ticket

"Count us in." Kaede says gesturing to Nakamura, Alexis, Kazaki, and Okuda.

"Me too." Nagisa says as the group then head to the library and start studying at a table.

"Well look at that it's the E-class crew. Why even bother this place I wasted on you. Pearls before swine is the saying goes." A kid says revealing to be Araki, Seo, Koyama, and Sakakibara.

"How cute they're studying. Hey scrubs scram play times over the big kids need there spot." Seo says.

"Hey do you mind we're trying to fill our heads with knowledge." Kaede says as the a book she was holding drops to reveal a cook book.

"Um Kayano." Nagisa says.

"We're not going anywhere we reserved these seats in advance." Isogai says.

"Yea you don't know what it is to study in air conditioning till you don't have it. Move along please." Nakamura says.

"Well what to we have here fellas. Are the hard luck cases defying there upper classmen I mean I knew they we're stupid but this is a new low." Koyama says.

"Hey he said these seats were ours." Okuda says.

"What?" Koyama asks.

"Your not the only ones allowed to have good grades. Everyone has a right to them if the work hard. Try bossing us around when we kick your butts on the finals." Okuda says.

"You sure have some gaw talking to me like that you little twerp and nice glasses by the way the make you look like a total nerd am I right." Koyama says as he laughs.

"Don't be so quick to judge. Oh my look at her pearls before swine indeed. Hey there something tells me your the kind of girl who gets her thrills from a sonit and you seem the like the kind of girl who lives for thrills. You make me wonder if my standards aren't too high." Sakakibara says as is standing next to Kanzaki and Alexis.

"Um could you get out of my ear please." Kanzaki says.

"Yea leave us alone please." Alexis says and Sakakibara continues flirting with her and Kanzaki.

"Dude knock it off." Isogai says.

"Oops sorry turns out these aren't your average every day dumbasses turns out they actually have some academic chops." Koyama says.

"Is that a fact how interesting. Well since we're all here why not make a little more interesting and wager those chops against something higher than bragging rights. Whoever scores lower has to do what the other class says sound fun." Araki says.

"Come on don't be a wuss. Where the hell is that attitude all of a sudden if you wanted to we'd even put our lives on the line." Seo says as the group then use there pencils to startle Seo and the others.

"I'd be more careful about betting my life if I were you." Nagisa says.

"Ha you don't scare me. We have ourselves a deal kid." Seo says.

"You don't even know what we're gonna make you guys do when you loose." Koyama says.

"Don't try backing out now." Sakakibara says.

"You'll regret this." Araki says as he and his friends leave.

"Well we just opened up a can of worms. Wait till everyone else catches wind of this." Nagisa says. The group then head back to school the next day as the class found out about the bet.

"Blast it all Karma wake up and get with the program! Apply yourself for havens sake you could get the bet over all score!" Koro sensei says.

"Calm down teach you and I both know I'm gonna do fine. My laziness is a credit to your study method. We can both afford to relax. You especially right now. I mean look at yourself your starting to come off as a regular teacher. Uptight and boring. We've already got a plan of attack right. You should have a little more faith in it. Are you that worried about A-class winning this?" Karma asks.

"Why should we worry. Come on man we're us we got absolutely nothing to lose what can they do." A student says.

"If we win they'll do whatever we tell them to. I vote we force them to let us use the cafeteria." Kurahashi says.

"Not a bad idea but what about this. I say we force them to relinquish there pride and joy." Koro sensei says holding a small book.

"The school pamphlet?" A student asks as Koro sensei shows its not he school pamphlet.

"Your already well acquainted with being the lower man on the totem pole but I want you to experience what it's like to fight ones way tooth and nail all the to the top. An assassin aims high to bring his target low." Koro sensei says. Alexis and Nagisa then walk with Nakmura to where theyre testing

"Alright Nagisa. Alexis. You ready to kick ass or what?" Nakamura asks.

"I guess if the test is fair." Nagisa says.

"Hey hey a tad more confidence please. Were shooting for the top spot on this baby so don't mess up." Nakamura says.

"This is gonna be hysterical. Is the rumor true you make a bet with A-class?" A voice asks revealing to be two A-class students.

"I wonder if you morons appreciate what you've gotten yourselves into." A student say as Nakamura sticks two pencils up the nose of one of the students and jerks making the student have a nosebleed.

"Cool we're first." Nakamura says as she opens the door and the three notice a girl sitting in the class room.

"Who's that?" The three ask in union as Tadaomi comes over.

"Ritsu Proxi. Yea I know the principle said an Ai taking the finals was against protocol. Hey at least the man was ok with us using a stand in. Ever have to deal with him giving you that look? You know the one right. It's so I don't know its like he cant even be bothered to pity you. Makes you feel like damn child." Tadaomi says.

"Thank you for dealing with him." Alexis, Nakamura, and Nagisa say in union.

"Anyway Ritsu and I have a little message for you guys. Do your best." Tadaomi says.

"You got it." Nagisa says as the rest of the class arrive and they get to their seats as the test papers are handed out and they start.


	11. School's out 1st term

The group then start their tests one they have been handed them.

"Crap some of this is harder than I expected." Alexis thinks as she works on the test.

*Time skip*

"Alright class this is it. The test scores are in. Without further adue. The English portion. First in E-class. Oh ho first in the entire grade Rio Nakamura. Bravo my dear. I'm glad to see my misgivings about your enthusiasm were unfounded." Koro sesei says as he hands Nakamura her test.

"Hey nothing comes between this girl and he promise of cash. There is a little matter of your tentacle right. You haven't forgotten." Nakamura says.

"Parish the thought. Nagisa good show over all but it seems we still have an incy teensy issue with your spelling. Something to work on in the mean time as agreed top marks in a given subject equal one tentacle down. So lets continue pouring over the grades to see if I'll loose more. Next is Japanese. First in E-class. Yukiko Kanzaki! But I'm afraid the honor of first in the entire grade goes to A-class's Gakushu Asano still you gave the principle's son a run for his money." Koro sensei says.

"Guy's a know it all total asshole." Maehara says.

"No kidding right. Nakamura only beat him in English by the skin of her teeth." A student says.

"Classic A type personality. Guess that's the reason he's ranked nationally huh." Isogai says.

"Moving onto the next subject. In social studies first in E-class goes to Yuma Isogai. As for first in the grade. Tada you beat Asano for the top spot. Nice job especially considering the fiendish lessons they cast at you." Koro sensei says.

"Right now we're two to one." A student says.

"Who got it for science? Okuda?" A student asks.

"First in E-class for science is Manami Okuda and outstanding your also first for the grade!"Koro sensei says as the other students cheer.

"That's three to one guys." A student says.

"Do we even need to hear who one it for math E-class killed it no question." A student says as everyone cheers for Okuda. 

"Okie dokey class a fine showing on the finals. You manage to snag the top spot in three out of five subjects. Let's get this assassination attempt under way shall we. The top three students can pick whichever tentacle they'd like." Koro sensei says.

"Hold up octopus what's this bs about us only having the top three spots?" Terasaka asks.

"I believe all subjects have been accounted for. English, Science, Social Studies." Koro sensei says.

"Nice try I don't think so. English, Social Studies, Science, and lets not forget home ec we aced them all read them and weep." Terasaka says showing Koro sensei the papers.

"What! Home ec!?" Koro sensei asks.

"Hey if it was covered on the finals it counts." Terasaka says.

"What do you know the idiot pulled his weight I'm proud of us." A student says.

"Not so fast! Home ec is blowout cord!" Koro sensei says. 

"Hang on teach. Wow that was just plain rude. You ask me home ec is straight up one of the most important classes." Karma says as four students aced the home ec test and other students start cheering.

"That makes for seven tentacles in all." A student cheers.

"Seven!" Koro sensei yells.

"Oh Koro sensei we put our heads together and got this idea. See we we're all thinking we can use our wager with A class to sweeten the pie." Isogai says as the class then meet in the assembly room with the group of A class kids.

"We had a bet and last I checked you lost. We don't wanna rub your faces in it that's just how it is. Our demand was sent to you via email. I assume you can make that happen." Isogai says.

"If you even try to play like none of this was for real that's it. We'll throw in home ec we mop the floor with you in that too not that anybody's keeping score. Oh wait a second nevermind yea they are." Terasaka says as a man steps on stage.

"Vacation is no excuse for becoming lazy. The few months of fun in the sun isn't worth landing in the E-class." A man says as he continues talking. The class ten head back to the classroom as they see Koro sensei with a bunch of books.

"One guide book for each of you." Koro sensei says.

"Doesn't really get how to sum things up does he?" Maehara asks.

"Feels like I'm playing an accordion." Student says as he flips through the pages in the book.

"These barely begin to scratch the surface. The irresistible sirens song are beyond count. Now then as we plunge head long into the break remember this. A certain main event is just around the corner." Koro sensei says.

"Yea trust us teach no one's gonna forget that." Nakamura says.

"Every year this privilege is reserved for the students with the highest scores on the finals that is to say A-class. However this time A and E-class were neck in neck at the top fifty percentile. So I'm prod to say you boys and girls more than qualified for the Kunugigaoka Junior High summer special course in Okinawa! Three whole days in one of the finest resorts on the island! So then what will it be?" Koro sensei asks.

"Well we decided we'd like to cash in our tentacle freebie options during summer camp." Isogai says.

"Very good. Seven tentacles will present a major handy cap but that's not all. Anything about Okinawa strike you as advantageous? Perhaps the fact that its an island surrounded water. I'll be honest with you children Koro sensei is more than a wee bit nervous. As you know I've already handed out the report cards for you to show to your parents but these are the report cards specifically for assassins. You've become a formidable bunch you should be proud. The first term was all about the basics you've mastered. But now we're gonna step things up. First semester is over let the assassination classroom summer vacation begin! Time for a little rnr! Time for a little supplemental study! A lot of killing!" Koro sensei says.


	12. Island time

"Wow this is so cool look at all of them." Sugino says look at some bugs in the woods with Alexis, Maehara, and Nagisa while Alexis and Nagisa hold containers.

"Uh remind me again what we're doing out here." Nagisa says.

"Oh well I'm not about to let the guys in my neighborhood catch me collecting insects so sorry. At the heart I'm a city boy that doesn't mean nature doesn't fascinate me though. Karma showed me this tree a few weeks ago after school cool huh. No offense but it's weird that you came along with us Maehara. Never would have pegged you for the entomologists type." Sugino says.

"I figured what the heck Okinawa's coming up. We don't wanna be unprepared. Think about it my friend what's the one thing we'll need the most of?" Maehara asks.

"I don't know." Sugino says.

"Cold hard cash. We're gonna be up to our eye balls in bikini clad babes and that talent ain't cheap. Now that little runt there ain't worth much but we track down a stag beetle we are talking mucho denaro. Seriously have you seen what they go for online easily enough to score a four star dinner and kick it poolside under a umbrella with the hottie of your choice." Maehara says.

"I get the feeling he's not real focused on what the trip is supposed to be about." Sugino says.

"Yea his idea of a good time seems a little mature for his age." Nagisa says.

"You mean perverted for his age. I pity him if he pisses off the wrong girl." Alexis says.

"It's not gonna work stag beetles are pretty old news." A voice says revealing to be Kurahashi sitting in a tree.

"Hey." Maehara says.

"Hey guys. Trying to scrape up some spending money for our get away?" Kurahashi asks as she gets down out of the tree.

"Maybe what do you know about stag beetle trends?" Sugino asks.

"Well they were worth a ton a few years ago but not so much recently. Artificial breeding costs supply to out way demand. Now a dozen are worth a one third of what one used to bring in." Kurahashi says.

"The great stag beetle crash was a real thing. My buddy said the insect to hot babe ratio was one to one." Maehara says.

"You buddy's out of it casanova. Girls have always been more expensive than that." Kurahashi says.

"You sure know a lot about bugs. Never thought that'd be your thing." Sugino says.

"Oh every living creature is my thing. I know since we're all here lets go bug hunting together. With a five of us looking I bet we'll find a whole bunch." Kurahashi says as the group then catch some bugs though a trap.

"Not a bad hall if I say so myself." Kurahashi says.

"That's pretty cool. Did you set this trap here?" Sugino asks.

"Sure did. Put it out last night. Use my own homemade recipe too and there's more where that came from. I set about twenty. That works up to a thousand yen each. Not too shabby." Kurahashi says.

"Pretty good racket to have on the side." Sugino says.

"I just hope we caught the one I was looking for specifically." Kurahashi says.

"Nice trap for an amateur and you call yourselves assassins." A voice says revealing to be Okajima.

"Okajima." Sugino says.

"Hey if your happy with just a thousand yen that's your deal just try not to get jealous my trap makes yours truly a billionaire." Okajima says.

"Billionaire?" Nagisa asks.

"I don't mess with chump change. It's summer we're gonna be on vacation for crying out loud. You want spending money. Pretty soon I'll have enough to buy Okinawa. Check out my beetle trap." Okajima says as he reveals his trap and the group see Koro sensei with a bug outfit on surround by magazines.

"What the hell?" Alexis thinks to herself.

"Oh yea its what ya think. Best way to bait Koro sensei is with porn." Okajima says.

"Wow for a guy who can move at mach twenty he sure stops to smell the roses when it comes to that." Maehara says.

"Look at him he's completely riveted." Sugino says.

"Anyone else think its weird that he's dressed like a stag beetle?" Maehara says.

"A giant stag beetle with tentacles. Way to blend in." Sugino says.

"Every wooded area has its own secret stash. It's special repository for smut. You stumble across it when your a kid ad its like veil's been lifted. Your eyes are open for the first time. Later when you've grown up you donate your own collection to the stash. The circle of life. This is what it is to become a man and this guy's got a feeling today might be the day we're all ushered into adulthood. You'd be so proud of me. I did a ton of research into what he likes. I'm too young to buy the stuff but where there's a will there's a way." Okajima says.

"Wouldn't just about anything with big boobs do the trick." Nagisa says.

"Yea I kind of agree with Nagisa after how Koro sensei acted with Professor Bitch when she was all over him." Alexis says.

"Oh man shows how little you two know. Porn's what dreams are made of. But every dream is different. Work out magazines, manga, the hardcore stuff they sell in black plastic bags. Your ideal type awaits." Okajima says.

"This is kind of impressive. You've been swapping out of magazines in your stash for over month to determine what stuff he likes." Nagisa says.

"Okay but why would some adult need to look through some under age kid's collection. That's just sad." Sugino says.

"Hey you and me have a lot in common right Kurahasi? We both get so absorbed in our we know exactly what makes them tick. I may have a filthy mind but in served me right in the pursuit of my goal. It's because I'm a self aware first class perv that I know the uncomfortable truth. In the end pornography will save the world. Check it out under that glorious stack of filth is a net strung with anti sensei bbs and he's so distracted he has no clue. When I give the word one of you cut the rope. I'll jump in a finish him off." Okajima says as he pulls out a knife and gives Nagisa some scissors.

"Um what's he doing?" Maehara asks as Koro sensei's eyes go out of his head.

"Why did his eyes go all dweee?" Sugino asks.

"I don't have any data on that face. What kind of porn does that signify?" Okajima asks as Koro sensei grabs a stag beetle off a tree.

"Thought you could hide from me. A mayama stag beetle with white eyes." Koro sensei says.

"No are you serious?" Kurahashi asks as she comes out of hiding.

"Ah hello Kurahashi. Impressive specimen aye." Koro sensei says.

"Wow I been looking for one like this forever." Kuahashi says.

"I know right. Imagine it being in our own back yard." Koro sensei says.

"Come on another second and we would of had him." Okajima says.

"I don't get what there so excited about. But a giant stag beetle and junior high girl dancing on top of a pile of porn isn't something you see every day." Sugino says as Koro sensei looks down remembering the magazines. As everyone then comes out of hiding.

"How unbelievably embarrassing. I'm mortified beyond believe. Shame on me. A molder of young minds outta be beyond this sort of behavior. I knew there was a trap under all this porn and yet each magazine was so much for tempting than the last. I hadn't the presence of mind to resist." Koro sensei says.

"So what's the big deal with this beetle. It's just a miayama stag beetle right. Didn't you say artificial breeding made them all pretty much worthless?" Sugino asks.

"Actually these go on a lot on the count of being very hard to breed and mid sized one is worth its weight in gold. One as big as this fella we're talking a small fortune." Kurahashi says.

"Shut up!" Sugino says.

"Also observe the color of its eyes. Usually there black these however white as the driven snow. We've discussed albinism before correct so I assume your familiar with the concept?" Koro sensei asks.

"Yeah. It's like when an animal is born without pigment or whatever." Maehara says.

"With stag beetles. Albinism is only possibly with the eyes. Natural born miayama white eye as there called in literature is exceptionally rare a valuable academic find to be sure. This guy goes for hundreds of thousands of yen." Koro sensei says as he gives the beetle to Kurahashi.

"Hundreds?" Sugino, Maehara, Nagisa, and Okahjima ask in union.

"Hey Alex considering you have white fur as a wolf doesn't that mean it's albinism with you?" Maehara asks.

"No. It's not the same with me. I'm a wolf shifter meaning neither fully human or fully wolf. Wolf shifters can be born with any color fur that any normal wolf would have whether its albinism or not. I was the only white wolf in my birth pack rest we're all blonde, black, red, or brown fur." Alexis says.

"I told Koro sensei a while back I wanted to see one up close. The promised to use the zoom eyes to find one of them for me. Okey dokey boys which one of you rejects wants this baby?" Kurahashi asks.

"Me!" Sugino, Maehara, Nagisa, and Okahjima say in union.

"You'll have to catch me first." Kurahashi says as she starts running with the bug.

"I beg your paradon I've already done my catching!" Koro sensei says as Alexis watches as Sugino, Maehara, Nagisa, and Okahjima chase after Kurahashi. The group then go meet with the rest of the class to practice shooting.

"Oh you adorable brats. Go ahead working up summer vacation working up a sweat. I'll be relaxing thank you very much." Irina says.

"You need this too Professor Bitch. I'd say of everybody here you need to level up the most." A student says.

"I'm an adult hon. We're sneaky. You'll go at him with all hat hard work and I'll piggy back to steal the show." Irina says.

"Will you now. Some things can be counted on to never change." A voice says revealing to be a man.

"Lorvo sir." Irina says.

"He's been hired on as a special instructor for the break. We need all the pro tips we can get. He seem like the obvious choice." Tadaomi says.

"Relax for even one day and your killing muscles. Unless you want to fail wear something respectable!" Lorvo says as Irina then run to change clothes.

"What do you know someone even Professor Bitch doesn't dare mouth off to." A student says.

"Cant say I blame her man he's as scary as the come." Maehara says.

"Thank you for you cooperation." Tadaomi says.

"Do not thank me yet my upright friend. I am afraid I could not establish the contacts you requested." Lorvo says.

"Perhaps your former students were put off by word of the targets difficulty." Tadaomi says.

"It is likely. In any event we must rely on what we have. Now then just to be clear the target is not here." Lorvo says.

"It's correct he's taken a survarital to Everest. Not a big fan of the heat." Tadaomi says.

"If we are to have any chance at all secrecy is our only chance. This is your plan you neutralize the seven promised tentacles and taking advantage of his reduced speed the entire class joins in and finishes him off. Not bad but I wonder if you would explain to be this business of psych attack." Lorvo says.

"Well the idea is to throw him off guard and throw him off." Nagisa says.

"Oh he likes porn makes no bones about where he gets it either. Figure we'll use that on him. He bought our silence with a round of popsicles but it's gonna take a lot more than that to keep us from spilling the beans." Maehara says.

"It would really get in his head if we threatened to black mail him. He'll be so freaked out by what we've got." Nagisa says as the class goes back to shooting as Lovro complements some of the students and gives them tips.

"Mr. Lovro sir." Nagisa says.

"Young man." Lovro says.

"Issume you know the best assassin in the world right but what are they like?" Nagisa asks as Alexis goes over to him.

"What a bizarre question. Why are you wanting to know son?" Lovro asks.

"It doesn't.. I was just curious." Nagisa says.

"Ah well in my considered opinion there can be no question to holds the worlds greatest. Of course professional killers are a secret lot. They are rarely know by there given name. This one is no exception. Except he prefers to go by a very particular nickname. The reaper. Mysterious, elusive, cold as ice, trails of dead in his wake, death incarnate, an assassin from which no target escapes. It is said if a killer cannot finish a job sooner or later the reaper will step in to do it for them. Pay attention young man. I will teach you a technique that works without fail." Lovro says.

"Works without fail?" Nagisa asks.

"Indeed a useful move for all complications. A gift from an old pro." Lorvo says.

*Timeskip*

As the group are on the boat headed to Okinawa Alexis looks at Koro sensei who looks sea sick.

"Boat. Why did we have to be on a boat? Couldn't we have taken a plane? My head feels like a washing machine." Koro sensei says.

"Oh I can see the island from here. Take a look we're almost there." Kurahashi says.

"Six whole hours from Tokyo." Sugino says.

"The perfect setting for an all out assassination." Maehara says as they then get off the boat and head to the hotel.

"On behave of the fugima hotel welcome. We hope your stay is a pleasant one. Tropical juice complements of the house. Enjoy." A waiter says.

"We are living the high life." A student says.

"You ain't joking man and everything's so islandy." A student says.

"A hotel right on the beach. Outstanding. And a smorgasbord of leisure activities." Koro sensei says.

"We're saving the you know what till after we eat. Right now I vote we have some fun island style." A student says.

"Why don't we all split up into groups like we did in Kyoto?" A student suggests.

"A grand idea. Play hard kill hard." Koro sensei. After the group eats Koro sensei takes one group with him glider flying as they try to shoot him as Alexis and the others listen to the kids having problems shooting Koro sensei.

"Group one's doing alright with keeping him distracted." Sugino says.

"Ya have to respect anyone volsy enough to take shot at a guy in midflight. Good luck not drawing unwanted attention though." Karma says.

"No kidding." Nagisa says as he gives Alexis, Nakamura, Karma, and Sugino goggles and breathing tube before putting a pair on himself.

"Ok people we're up next it's go time. Everybody do what they need to so we can go change." Kaede says s Alexis, Karma, Sugino, Nagisa, and Nakamura get there plan ready while the other group keeps Koro sensei distracted. Once the groups are done they stop and gather around Koro sensei who is in a beach chair.

"Whew what fun aye. Sun, surf, sand, and more sun." Koro sensei says fanning himself as he got a tan.

"What's with the tan?" The class ask in union.

"How it is even your teeth have a tan?" A student asks.

"So much for being able to gauge your expression." A student says.

"Have fun while you can sir cause after dinner its on." Isogai says.

"Ah yes the ship board restaurant. I'm famished." Koro sensei says as he gets up and starts walking.

"You'd think he'd be worn out by now. I'm worn out. How much longer do we gotta do this? Cant we just already?" Terasaka asks.

"Nah. Be patient. We'll knock him tonight then throw in for some real rnr." A student says.

"So epic. Everything's set up there's no way we don't have this in the bag." A student says as they then get on the ship with only them and Koro sensei.

"Neat huh. We rented out the whole restaurant just for us. We can enjoy the ocean air and enjoy our dinner in private." Isogai says.

"Can we indeed. Somehow I get the sneaking suspicion your trying to get me sea sick." Koro sensei says.

"That's a fair assumption. Weakening the target is assassination one o one." Isogai says.

"Well played my boy but is your gambit as invaluable as all that. Sea sick or not a target expecting an attempt on his life isn't likely to take it sitting down." Koro sensei says.

"You look like a bowling ball." The class says in union.

"It's the sun burn isn't it?" Koro sensei asks.

"Forget your expression we cant even tell the front from the back." Nakamura says.

"Can you do something about it? It's freaking me out." A student says.

"Oh of course I can do plenty. Have you children forgotten perhaps my quirkiest quirk? I can molt. There we go all better." Koro sensei says shedding the sun burn.

"Um can't you only do that once a month?" A student asks.

"Or strictly speaking when ever the occasion warrants but I rely on it sparingly as the energy consumed-" Koro sensei then screams releasing what he just did.

"Seriously of all the times to put himself at a disadvantage he picks now?" A student asks.

"Sorta makes you wonder why we haven't been able to kill him before." A student says as the students then eat before getting off the boat and seeing Koro sensei is sea sick again.

"Hope you got the most out of dinner. May turned out to have been your last." Maehara says.

"Get a loud of the spot we picked out. It's a floating chapel. Nice and far from the hotel." A student says as they go inside with guns where seats and a tv are.

"Come on its alright have a seat and relax." Okajima says.

"Might as well there's no where for you to run now." Isogai says.

"This'll be fun." A student says.

"What do you say we start things off with a little preshow flick?" Okajima asks.

"I dare say things are about to get more than a wee bit interesting. That's right let me see that inventive spirit shine through. Show your teacher a classroom of true assassins." Koro sensei says.


	13. Action time

"Okey dokey what fiendish assassination ploy did you have in mind?" Koro sensei asks.

"First off we'd like you to enjoy this little video Mimura. Then the high rollers will cash in on those seven tentacles. When your in compassionated that'll be the signal for everyone else to join. Whatcha think Koro sensei work for you?" Isogai says.

"Splendidly." Koro sensei says.

"We appreciate you busting your butt on this." A student says.

"Thanks man. It really came down to the wire there. I had to work on the final edit during dinner." Mimura says.

"Um sir. I'm gonna have to pat you down. Sorry about this but we can't take a chance that you have a swim suit. That would sorta put a damper on our plan." Nagisa says as he starts patting Koro sensei down.

"So cautious. Admirable but you needn't worry. Well children shall we begin. Don't hold back come at me with everything you've got." Koro sensei says as he sits down.

"Right. What do you say guys lets get to it." Okajima says as he turns of the lights and the video starts.

"This video is exceptionally slick. You were editor and narrator Mimura. Well done. Professional grade camera work. Compelling score. The viewer is utterly sucked in." Koro sensei says as the video then shows a image of him reading porn. Koro sensei then flips out over the image and flips out over the other footage in the video.

"No point in killing me class I'm already dead emotionally, intellectually, socially dead." Koro sensei says.

"Brutal right but it held your attention. Notice anything strange while you were watching? Like about the venue?" Isogai asks as Koro sensei then notices there is water all over the floor.

"I couldn't possibly missed you flooding the place!? Unless high tide!" Koro sensei says as students walk in holding guns.

"Weird it's like somebody trimmed down the support pile ons." Terasaka says.

"Sea sick, shamed, and water logged. This just isn't shaping up to be your day. Everything conspired to slow you down." Nakamura says as the students point the guns at Koro sensei.

"Right time to party teach. Now you made a promise so don't go backing out." Terasaka says as the students with the promised tentacles shoot Koro sensei taking the tentacles off as the other students get the rest of the plan under way as all the students then try to kill Koro sensei with their plan. As the two snipers of the class take their shot at Koro sensei while the rest of the students keep him caged and confused once the two take the shot an explosion happens sending students flying back.

"Don't let your guard down! It's still possible for him to regenerate! Right. Isogai! You and Kataoka go! Keep an eye out for the target!" Tadaomi says as he and Irina come running over.

"Hey look over there!" Kaede says pointing to some bubbles in the water.

"What is that?" Sugino asks.

"I don't know." A student says as the bubbles then stop to reveal Koro sensei's head in a bubble.

"Allow me to introduce my trump card of trump cards my absolute defense form."Koro sensei says.

"Absolute defense form?" Alexis and the other students ask.

"This exterior coating is comprised of manomatrics made of surplus energy. In essence my body shrinks down to the size you see now and the compressed molecules make a high density shell around me. Why absolute? Because it's absolutely invincible." Koro sensei says.

"You gotta be kidding I thought we had him for sure this time." Alexis thinks.

"So your saying basically as long as your like this there's pretty much nothing we can do." A student says.

"Don't fret my dears it doesn't last long. The crystals comprising this shell tend to lose integrity in about a day or so. Once the bond breaks down the shell will expand back into its normal empty form and yours truly will return to full size. This form is extraordinarily useful but the trade off is complete motionless for the duration. I cant propel myself an inch. This itself carries it's own risks. For example said immobility would provide anyone so incline the perfect opportunity for launching me into space something I'd rather dread. I've done ample research into that however. Happily nowhere on Earth is capable of making that flight in twenty four hours." Koro sensei says as Terasaka then picks him up.

"That's crap. Nothing is invincible if you just whack it hard enough." Terasaka says as he starts hitting Koro sensei's ball form with a wrench.

"Your wasting your time. A nuclear blast wouldn't leave so much as a scratch." Koro sensei says.

"Oh I see. Well I guess that's it. We're out of options huh." Karma says as Terasaka tosses him Koro sensei as Karma pulls out his phone and shows Koro sensei the picture of when he was reading the magazines in the woods.

"You monster! I can't bury my hands in my face in this form!" Koro sensei says as Karma puts him in a position to where he is facing the phone.

"Oh sorry about that lets see if there's way to help you out there. This sea slug do anything? Anybody know where I can find a creepy old beach bum!? Gonna shove Koro sensei down his pants!" Karma says as holds Koro sensei.

"Someone help me please!" Koro sensei says.

"I'd never take that form with a bunch of kids." Kaede says.

"Yea not exactly his smartest move especially around Karma." Nagisa says.

"Yea he probably should have seen that coming." Alexis says.

"Alright that's enough. Class dismissed. For this one I think we'll let HQ decide the best course of action." Tadaomi says as he takes Koro sensei from Karma and puts him in a bag.

"I'm sure your superiors have to toss me into a pool of anti me liquid I'm sure. Good luck with that the energy displacement would explode as it did earlier. Everything in the vicinity would be blown sky high including your superiors. Still you should be proud boys and girls. Entire armies the world over couldn't get as close to killing me as you did tonight. This was by far the cleverest assassination attempt I've ever encountered." Koro sensei says as the students then get out of the water and go back to the tables outside the hotel.

"I feel like I could sleep for a month." Maehara says.

"I vote we head back up to our rooms and crash. I'm too to do anything." Mimura says.

"Your just gonna call it a night? We did what we were supposed to what do you want? Granted the octopus is still kicking but we're on a primo vacation either way." Terasaka says.

"Truth man. I'm gonna spend all day tomorrow ogling gorgeous babes. Just give me a few hours in the sack and ladies here I come." Okajima says.

"It's all I can do to keep my head up." Maehara says as Nagisa stands up bumping into Nakamura.

"Hey do me favor can I lean on your for a second I feel kinda-" Nakamura gets cut off as she collapses on the ground.

"Oh no Nakamura!" Nagisa says as he kneels down to her.

"Oh wow awkward sorry I just wanted to go to the room. Look like my body has other ideas huh." Nakamura says as he puts his hand on her forehead.

"Your burning up." Nagisa says.

"Thinking about all the hotties is making my nose bleed. That's new." Okajima says

"Okajima!" Nagisa says as students start acting ill and Tadaomi comes running over.

"What's happening? Call an ambulance stat this is an emergency." Tadaomi says.

"It'll take them a while to get here. The nearest ER is on the main land." A waitress says as Tadaomi then picks up an incoming call on his phone and hear that the students who are ill are infected with a lab made virus and in exchange for the antidote they have to trade away Koro sensei and without the antidote the infected students will die. Tadaomi then slams Koro sensei on the table as he then as a girl go talk to the hotel managers before she comes running back.

"Mr. Kurasuma I'm afraid there not cooperating. Even when we played the government card the hotel owners remains they have a right to protect their guests identity ." The girl says.

"Naturally." Koro sensei says.

"Intolerable." Koro sensei says.

"But not surprising. The resort our mystery man shows is a known site for manner of all illegal operations." Tadaomi says.

"Remote shady history affairs all the trappings of an ideal rande view point." Irina says.

"The owners have connections with higher up then the government. Law enforcement knows to leave it alone." Tadaomi says.

"So basically there's no way of knowing who the prick is before we meet him." Karma says.

"Are we really gonna take this psycho's word for it!? If he's bullshitting us about the antidote we're all gonna die!" Yoshida says.

"Calm down dude it's fine. We came here to be killers not victims remember. Look how far we've come we'll figure this out." Hara says.

"Right yea. I'll try to stay positive." Yoshida says.

"No way we just do what the asshole tells us to do. I mean come on use the runt of the proxy. Send these two runts in to close the deal and we might as well die right now! Ok that was rude I'm sorry I'm just pissed off that someone's got us by the balls and my friends lives are in danger forget about it. I vote we ignore what the jackass wants us to do let's get everyone to the hospital and forget this happened!" Terasaka says.

"Bad idea. If we are in fact dealing with a man made virus a hospital would be a waste of time. Not even the most state of he art ER's equipped to handle this. There's no way for them to treat everyone. We'd be dead before they figured out what we have." Takebayashi says.

"Seriously?" Terasaka says.

"He has a point if this is a man made virus hospitals wont be able to do shit and we'd be taking our chances if we go to the hospital for help. Right now I best option is to do what this bastard wants no matter how much we don't want to. If there really is an antidote its our friends only hope right now. I don't think we should take the chances with the hospital and it be in vein." Alexis says.

"I vote we work on easing the symptoms for now. We'd better start heading for the rande view point." Takebayashi says.

"That's the only way huh." Terasaka says.

"At the end of the day this is all happening because of you." Tadaomi says looking at Koro sensei.

"Gotta wonder if these kids will be willing to surrender their quarry so easily." Irina says.

"I think I might have a solution." Koro sensei says as Nagisa gets a video call from Ritsu.

"Koro sense everything is ready sir." Ritsu says.

"Excellent. Ritsu's finished the prep work I asked her to do. If the healthier students would step closer please. Be sure your wearing something you don't mind getting dirty." Koro sensei says as he tells them what to do before the group heads to the rande view point. The group then get out of the cars and look up a cliff to see a building.

"So high." Kimura says as students get another call from Ritsu.

"I've successful infiltrated their network. These are the pritary architectural schematics premise complete with guard post locations. The highest concentration of security staff is stationed in and around the man entrance. But functionally impossible to enter without passing by the front desk. However there is an alternate point of entry along the building side just on top of this ledge. The terrain doesn't permit easy access so security while present isn't as strong." Ritsu says as students look at the ledge.

"You don't want the mad man to have his way do you? Courage children. Ten of your classmates are ill. Two others have been left behind to care for them. That leaves you to operate on their behave. You will sneak in surprise our mysterious adversary and steal the antidote." Koro sensei says.


	14. Demon time

"Its too dangerous whoever the hell this guy is

he's a pro. This scenario's been planned out down to the last detail." Tadaomi says.

"Perhaps the wisest course of action would be to simply hand me over is that it? Unconditional surrender? The choice is yours." Koro sensei says.

"It's just this is so hard." Yada says.

"I mean look how high we have to climb." A student says.

"Ten to one they plummet to their deaths before getting halfway up." Irina says.

"It's not worth the risk. We play by the enemies rules. Nagisa. Kayano. Be on your guard." Tadaomi says as students then start climbing.

"Come on what are we scared off. It's just a ledge. No big." Isogai says.

"I know right. It's what we've been training for." Yada says.

"Now see we can handle this. Whoever maybe waiting at the top maybe a different story. So hey Mr. K it'd be cool if you came with. We need a commander." Isogai says.

"Help us make this bastard pay. Show him what it means to mess with E-class." Terasaka says.

"Look at that. Clearly these are no ordinary teenagers. You have a seventeen member special forces until at your beck and call." Koro sensei says.

"But I only count sixteen." Irina says.

"Probably because you didn't count me." Ritsu says.

"Quickly my friend time is of the essence." Koro sensei says.

"Alright listen up when we reach the summit our top objective is that we reach the hotel's top floor. This is a stealth infiltration so our best weapon is the element of surprise. I want you to use the same hand signals and link ups we've been drilling in PE. The only difference is here is who we're targeting. You've got three minutes to memorize the map. Know the terrain we commence in five." Tadaomi says.

"Yes sir." The students say in union as Alexis and the others start climbing s Okano and Alexis start smoking the others. The group ten reaches he top as the students hide behind a stone fence. Tadaomi then calls Ritsu.

"Ritsu I want you to run a final check on our infiltration route." Tadaomi says.

"Right. Displaying interior map now. Analyzing data. All elevators require a unique pass code to every floor. Stairs are a less conspicuous option but there's a catch. Access doors are arranged at odd angles to each other cross respective floorers and the stairs themselves cover a lot of ground. Risk detection at several points." Ritsu says.

"Cool. Kind of like a tv station." Chiba says.

"What are you talking about?" Kaede asks.

"Yea I hear they make the lay out confusing on purpose. Its a precaution against terrorists." Chiba says.

"Ah. I learned something today." Kaede says.

"Ironic bag guys love this sort of place as a rande view point." Sugaya says.

"Side door locked. One mote." Ritsu says Tadaomi opens door.

"Let's move there's not much time." Tadaomi says as everyone then follows him inside until they stop seeing security guards.

"Why the hell do they have so many damn security guards." Tadaomi says.

"That's a lot of guys for all of us to sneak past." Nagisa says.

"No kidding." Alexis says.

"Come on people what are we waiting for lets just do it." Irina says.

"Do you even comprehend the situation we're in right now?" Sugaya says.

"There's too many of us. Are you out of your mind?" Kimura asks.

"Watch and learn sweet hearts." Irina says as she goes over and starts distracting the guards and soon starts distracting them by playing the paino.

"Whoa." Sugaya says.

"Oh wow she can really play." Kimura says.

"Ah the fantasy and prop too. That boys and girls is an assassin with multiple blades. She charms. She bewitches. She feels the air with sweet music. Captures the imagination. Every ear is seduced. Every eye is riveted." Koro sensei says as Irina then signals for the others to get moving as she distracts the guards. The group then move and then stop at some stairs.

"We made it pass the first check point." Kaede says.

"Man Miss Bitch has talent. Who'd of think it with those dragons claws of hers." Sugaya says.

"And she never mention being able to play." Isogai says.

"Let this be a lesson to you not to judge a book by its cover. There's a lot more to a good assassin then meets the eye. Sure she's crass and over bearing but your language arts teacher also happens to be one of the most dangerous women in the world." Tadaomi says.

"Kind of like wolf shifters a lot of people are afraid of them because people see wolves as nothing more than blood thirsty killers. But when they don't judge a book by its cover and you actually take your time getting to know someone you might actually find something you like and can be quite amazed at what you find." Alexis says receiving a slight nod from Tadaomi.

"See class. Even when I have none your in good hands." Koro sensei says.

"Let's go." Nagisa says as they get going.

"Ok we've cleared the lobby area so we should be in good shape. If we're stopped we'll say we're staying here." Tadaomi says.

"But sir we're a bunch of junior high kids I mean look at us right. We shouldn't be here." Sugaya says.

"Why not. There are lots of kids here. Where do you think the offspring of the ultra rich stay when they travel? That's right only the best for daddy's little prince or princess. You should see some of the antics those trust fund brats get up to." Tadaomi says.

"Excellent so walk around like you own the place. Turn those noses up and no one will be the wiser. Let's practice. Show me entitled." Koro sensei says as some of the kids make faces.

"There it is." Koro sensei says.

"Little too much there gang." Tadaomi says.

"And then some." Koro sensei says.

"Don't encourage them." Tadaomi says.

"It occurs to me we have no idea what our enemy looks like. Even posing as typical guests we're vulnerable to attack. Best marshal our efforts to staying vigilant." Koro sensei says.

"What ever." Some of the students say in union as they get moving again.

"People really think we belong here they're not even making eye contact." Kimura says.

"It makes sense if you think about where we are. This place has a reputation. Folks come here to keep a low profile." Chiba says.

"You know at first I was sure everybody here would be a problem but getting to the top floor is turning out to be a lot easier than we thought." Kaede says.

"Glad Mr. K's with us though. Feels a lot safer with him leading the charge." Okano says.

"Who said this was gonna be hard." Terasaka says.

"Hey we're not thee yet." Tadaomi says.

"But the clocks ticking I say we turn off stealth mode and storm the joint." Terasaka says as he and Yoshida take off running.

"Wait." Tadaomi says.

"Terasaka watch out!" Okano says as she sees the two boys running towards a man. The two boys stop close to the man hearing Okano. Tadaomi then grabs the two boys shoving them away from the man as the man pull out a purple gas device.

"What gave me away. I pride myself in staying unnoticed little miss helmet head." The man says.

"I've see you before. You gave us those complementary drinks back at the hotel." Okano says.

"Whoa. She's right." Nagisa says.

"Why would you be here if you worked for the other place it doesn't add up." Okano says.

"Hey. Yeah." Isogai says as the man laughs.

"You've got a good eye for faces." The man says.

"So it was you who got everybody sick." Kaede says.

"Is that right. I'd love to see your poof sherlock. Islands are hot beds for all kinds of icky viruses." The man says.

"Well." Kaede says.

"And yet we were split up and on different parts of the island all day. The only time we were together was on the ship board restaurant. But Okajima and Mimura bowed out of dinner to work on the video and it just so happens there both under the weather and that makes your free drinks the only liable suspect. And since you serve you sir are the poisoner." Fuwa says.

"That was seriously amazing." Nagisa says.

"It's like we're on television." Kaede says.

"I credit myself in detective manga. Eliminate the impossible and whatever remains must be the truth. Ah yes shown in every shemen lu's bestfriend. The writers go all out." Fuwa says.

"So manga." Nagisa says.

"Yea why not. Best way to read the classics. Lock door murder mysteries. Vanished heirs. Phantom black mailers. You name it." Fuwa says.

"I don't get the reference." Kaede says.

"Why is this suddenly an advertisement? Knock it off Fuwa we're not running a charity." Nagisa says as the man laughs as Tadaomi falls to his knees.

"Well congrats on uncovering my identity but I'm afraid it's a little too late." The man says.

"He's a poisoner children. An expert at the saretision of his craft." Koro sensei says.

"Not to toot my own horn but the gas was a homemade concoction. One whiff turns enemies into statues. Fresh air disperses the run off so there's no trace. Now then I guess it safe to assume your not here to trade. I'll have to tell the big man negation deteriorated. Oh well you lose some." The man says as students block off the exits.

"First rule in coming up against an enemy." Isogai says.

"Scout there exits block their retreats." Kataoka says.

"Cut off there communications." Terasaka says.

"We've learned from the best isn't that right Mr. K?" Isogai asks.

"Sorry pal your a tad too quick to show us your true colors. Should of kept quit ad reported us to you boss." Tadaomi says as he manages to stand up.

"You can still speak huh. First rule when facing numerous enemies. Cut off the head and the body dies. Observe." The man says as Tadaomi then kicks the man in the head before collapsing. The group then tie up the man before hiding him under some furniture while Isogai helps Tadaomi up and allows him to lean his weight on him.

"Sir you cant keep going like this. You gotta lie down." Isogai says.

"Just give me a half an hour I'll be fine. Don't do anything crazy." Tadaomi says.

"Oh yea cause we're the crazy ones. That stuff could of killed an elephant." Sugaya says.

"No kidding right. Mr. K must be some kind of monster." Okano says as the group get to walking again.

"Whohoo summer vacation is finally in full swing." Koro sensei says.

"Nice thing you can stay positive!" Kataoka says.

"I would be too if I had a protective shell!" Chiba says.

"Show him what full swing really means!" Kimura says as Nagisa starts spinning the bag Koro sensei is in around.

"Take your belt off for a sec. I'm gonna cram Mr. have a nice day down your pants so he'll shut." Karma says.

"The hell you are!" Terasaka says.

"Ok I'll bite. Why does it feel like summer vacation all of a sudden?" Nagisa asks.

"Because my students are acting independently of me. That's what summer breaks about really. Extended breaks from the routine of school foster autonomy. You learn to think and act on your own. The propnoses for anyone else in this predicament would be grim. But you have the tools to meet your foes head on. This is an assassination vacation its up to you to make the most of it." Koro sensei says. The group then keep moving until they stop seeing a man standing next to a window.

"Um ok. Why is that dude just standing out in the open?" Sugaya asks.

"Gives me the heebee geebees." Yada says.

"Yea. I'm definitely picking up a kill or be killed vibe. Well to be honest mostly kill." Yoshida says as the man slams his and against the window making a crack in the window.

"Boring. I can hear your footsteps people. I wanted to kill someone interesting not a bunch of amateurs. Ain't your leader supposed to be some special forces dick or did he get bagged? Tough break guess the gas got to him before he had a chance. Small deliver that they kill each other at the same time like men. Come let me see it." The man says.

"He cracked the freaking window with his hand." Yoshida says.

"Yea that's not all." Kimura says as the group show themselves to the man.

"Dude what's with all the stupid hun?" Karma asks.

"Hun. Tough samurai's talk. Read some place he used to do it to sound intimidating. I like the way his plays makes me feel bad ass. This is actually the first time I've tried it out so no big. Alright I might decide to drop it after I've killed you. No one else has heard me talk like this so be a clean slate." The man says.

"Your hands sir are those the only tools of the trade at your disposal?" Koro sensei asks.

"Makes staying in cogneto easy as pie. Someone pats me down I got nothing but I can still snap there neck. These babies know what's up. That they do. Sometimes when the mood strikes me I can crush a skull. Funny thing about being this good. The better you get it sending folks to the sweet thereafter. The more you crave using your gift for more than just plain killing. I mean you still wanna kill hun you just wish someone give ya a real challenge. That's what blows about this. I was hoping for a worthy adversary and instead I get you. You don't know what it is to snap out a whole group hun. Calling the boss to com clean this mess up." The man say as he pulls out a communicator. As the man is about to call his boss someone throws a plant at the phone and knocks it out of the mans hands as the plant makes the phone unusable. The group then look to see Karma picking the plant up.

"Speaking of let downs. You seem fairly average for a pro if you ask me. And is breaking glass supposed to be intimidating cause I can do that. What I wouldn't do is call in reinforcements as an opening move. But then I'm not especially threatened by a bunch of amateurs." Karma says.

"Karma stop." Tadaomi says.

"Not so fast Mr. Karasuma. The boys chin is down. Karma typically enters fight with his chin angled upward its shows distain he's literally looking down his nose at his opponent. This is different. Truth his words maybe dripping with arrogance but his eyes are starring daggers he's alert. Locking his opponents gaze. Finals were quite a blow to his precious ego but I suspect he's taken the lessons of that failure to heart." Koro sensei says.

"Alright put your money where your mouth is." The man says as he takes off his coat.

"Go at him with everything you've got Karma. Your going head to head with an adult." Koro sensei says.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hi everyone. After I upload Nagisa time I will be taking a break for a while from this story because i dont wanna get bored with this story and quit it completely and not come back until two or three months later. Nagisa time is the last episode of season one so that gives me a break from this story. I have three more chapters before i take my brea and work on my other story tenkai knights. I will probably do about three to four chapters in my tenkai knights tory before coming back to this one. So dont worry I havent given up on this story.**


	15. Karma time 2nd period

Alexis and the others then watch as Karma and the man start fighting.

"Oh wow he's blocking like an expert." Kaede says.

"Those are you defensive moves are they not Mr. Karasuma?" Koro sensei says.

"What's the problem? Evasive maneuvers ain't gonna win his you have to come in for an attack." The man says as he and Karma stop fighting.

"Oh you don't say. Well what if all I'm trying to do is keep you occupied. My buddies are kind of hoping to sneak by. Maybe I'm just being clever. Oh relax. I'm pretty under handed on the best of days but this is one fight I wanna win fair and square. No tricks. No cheating. No holding out. Just you and me now. Like men." Karma says.

"Be my guest. I like the cutoff your gib. See this is what I've been talking about. Two equals mono a mono. A real battle to the death hun." The man says as he and Karma start fighting again until the man gets Karma with the gas as the man then grabs Karma by his hair.

"Sorry kid your under handed on the best of the days I'm under handed like every day." The man says.

"You son of a bitch! He wanted to fight you like a man this is how you respond!?" Yoshida asks.

"Oh come on this aint a place for that kid. Get over it hun. Look you cant get hung up on ethics. I'm an assassin this business don't reward folks who play by the rules. Hun if you got a canister of gas use it. If he was all that he would of done the same." The man says as Karma then sprays him in the face with a canister of gas making the man let go of Karma.

"Guess great minds think alike. Now what was it you were saying about me being all that?" Karma asks.

"How..did you.. I sprayed you at plain range... you should be paralyzed." The man says as he pulls a knife and tries stabbing Karma only to be taking down to the ground.

"Come on Terasaka what are you waiing for? I'm gonna need duck tape and every free hand to hold this crazy bastard down." Karma says.

"Yea alright fine. You've been yanking this creeps chain all along." Terasaka says as he and some other students hold the man down while one tapes him up.

"Stay on guard while your taping him up. He's incapacitated but he might be strong enough to spring back before too long." Tadaomi says.

"Yes sir." The students say as they finish taping the man up before getting away from him.

"Handy right. Lifted it off that smog weirdo a while ago. Still disappointing its a one time use type of deal." Karma says.

"How did you see it coming? You must have held your breath when I sprayed you. How did you know to do that while my hands were empty? No way you could have telled I had anything on me." The man says.

"That's the point. With you I was on guard with everything but bare hands. As far as I know you probably were looking forward to an honest fight but your also on someone else's pay roll so you don't get to choose. You'd of had to stop us by any means necessary. I would of done the exact same thing in your shoes. In a way my mistrust was a complement." Karma says.

"He's really good." Kaede says.

"The anguish of defeat have never darken Karma's door. Finals had provided our cocky comrade a much needed reality check. Failure humanized the perspective of his former foes. He suddenly found himself among there number. His picture of the world altered drastically leaving him with a healthy respect for this around him. He was able to foresee his opponents moves because he didn't underestimate his abilities. Something he only learned through his previous failure. We must see our opponent as not an obstacle but a person. Toiling in the shadow of defeat we taste true victory. It is a pleasure to see you take this lesson to heart Karma. I'm very excited about what your future holds in store." Koro sensei says.

"Hun hands off to ya. Nothing to sneeze at. I may be beaten but it was a pleasure to tha-" The man gets cut off by Karma.

"Oh we're not done. No I'm just getting started." Karma says as he holds some tubes.

"What the hell are those supposed to be?" The man asks.

"Mustard and wasabi. Let's face it you never know when your gonna need them to shove up a nose." Karma says.

"You what?" The man asks.

"Part of keeping my guard up meant I had to play nice. But hey now that we got you all bound up I can let loose. You'll wanna hold still or that special clips gonna rip or nostrils off. Now let's see you've got your jalapenos. Your hatch chilies. Ghost peppers. Those are a kick in the balls right and a pinch of garlic for hart health. Well hun whatcha think? Show us that samurai will power." Karma says as he starts putting mustard up the mans nose.

"So uh I notice Karma's still a satist." Nagisa says.

"I'm very concerned about what his future holds into." Koro sensei says.

"Your not the only one." Alexis says.

"Who walks around with this stuff in there bag? Can we keep moving please someone will spot us." Terasaka says.

"Cause you stick out like a sore thumb." Karma says.

"Haha." Terasaka says as they get going. While walking up some stairs Kaede gets a call from Ritsu.

"Attention the terrace is just up these stairs." Ritsu says.

"Might be tricky. This is the club floor." Hayami says.

"Correct. The executive floor can be accessed through the stairs just of the lounge area unfortunately the back entrance has a manual lock on it so one will need to detour around it and let the others in." Ritsu says.

"So we're flying by the seat of our pants." Hayami says.

"A bar is the last place we belong." Isogai says.

"Koro sensei and Mr. K you hide here. Leave the tricky part left to those best qualified. We'll unlock the door to the vip stairs. You fellas might be out of your dep in the club but us girls will do just fine." Kataoka says gesturing to the girls.

"Yea we will." Okano says.

"No way sorry it's too dangerous." Tadaomi says.

"Well plan b." Karma says as everyone then looks at Nagisa as the group then manage to get him to dress as girl to go in with the girls.

"Oh be a man already your here to protect us not use us as a shield get in front." Kataoka says.

"I cant don't make me do this please." Nagisa says.

"Stop it you look fabulous." Okano says irritating Alexis wishing Nagisa could have stayed with the others instead of enduring this embarrassment.

"Quit whining your undercover we talked about this. You wont arose suspicion this way." Kataoka says.

"Do you have to say arose." Nagisa says.

"Relax it's all part of the plan." Fuwa says.

"It is?" Nagisa asks as Kaede gets a call from Ritsu.

"You look stunning." Ritsu says.

"No I do not." Nagisa says.

"Don't be so casual tug it up." Hayami says.

"Well wait are you my pimp all of a sudden. Where'd this outfit come from anyway?" Nagisa asks.

"Next to a pool. Consider it an anominous donation." Hayami says as the get walking.

"This place is disgusting but lets unlock the door before some tool tries to hit on us." Fuwa says.

"Don't even your milking this scene for all its worth." Nagisa says as a boy stops him.

"Yo. How you doing shortie. Papa wants to buy you a drink anything you want my treat for reals." The boy says.

"Go on Nagisa. Don't be an ice queen." Kataoka says as she gestures for Nagisa to go with the boy.

"I thought we had a deal?" Nagisa asks.

"The deal is we act natural now get in here. We'll swing back around for you." Kataoka says as Nagisa then goes with the kid as he tell Nagisa his name is Yuji.

"Ok lets make a break for it. I think we go up the side stairs let me check the map. Right should be just up ahead a little further." Kataoka says as they then get stopped by some boys.

"Hey. What's the hurry doll?" One of the boys asks.

"You girls look like you could use a little company." The other boy says.

"Look bro I hate to disappoint you- Yada?" Kataoka gets cut off by Yada going up to the boys.

"Hiya boys. Wow you two are stacked. Look we'd love to chill but our daddies keep us on a short leash. Yea I know it's sex but what are you gonna do. Helicopter parents." Yada says holding a pin.

"But that's a yakaza pin!" One of the boys says.

"Sorry we bothered you!" The two boys say as they run off.

"Ok bye. That's how you separate the men from the boys." Yada says.

"Why do you have a yakaza pin?" Kaede asks as Yada then shows her the pin as they get moving.

"Oh that's from Professor Bitch's pin collection." Kaede says.

"That women is something else. Yakaza overlord. Horse breeder. Any pin you can think of she's got it and knows how to walk." Yada says.

"I just hope Nagisa is ok. I don't even wanna think of what would happen if we get caught." Alexis thinks to herself.

"Wow that line of work totally fascinates you doesn't it Yada. Your always picking her brain about different stuff." Kaede says.

"Yea. It's like Koro sensei always says about our second blade and Professor Bitch has more than two. I like an extensive skill set. See whatever job she's dropped into she has a strategy that's what you call serious life competence." Yada says.

"I bet one day when you go up you'll be exactly like her." Fuwa says.

"Never thought I'd respect a girl with huge melons." Kaede says.

"You know just because someone may not have the body of an enchantress doesn't mean they are something to laugh at or take lightly. Take me for example I'm highly trained in my mother's skill set because she started training my both as wolf and human before she died. Use what you have to your advantage regardless what. Because honestly in an assassins line of work it often comes down to whether its you who will die or your opponent. Don't let your guard down until you know your opponent is finished because if you do that can very well be your demise. Take my words to heart Yada if you go into that line of work. Remember what you know and always use everything to your advantage even the smallest and most simple things can save your life." Alexis says earning a nod from Yada.

"Ok there's the door. They have a guard posted though we didn't count on that." Kataoka says.

"Not to be that girl but I think we might need a man for this." Fuwa says.

"Well damn. Ok Kaede go and rescue Nagisa." Kataoka says.

"Sure." Kaede says as she leaves.

"Get a load of that face. Something tells me we'd be better off not engaging." Fuwa says.

"Hell even if we could take this guy he wont go down without making noise." Hayami says as Kaede brings Nagisa over.

"Don't leave me alone like that again." Nagisa says.

"Yea yea whatever. Look we've got a problem." Kataoka says.

"Just what we need at least tell me I can ditch the dress." Nagisa says as Yuji comes over.

"Not so fast ladies. You cant leave not until you've taken in my signature dance moves." Yuji says as he accidentally spills a boy's drink on him.

"Well what have we here a regular tough guy huh." The boy says.

"Who me? No." Yuji says as the boy grabs Yuji by his shirt.

"Shut it!" The boy says.

"I'm sorry man it was an accident." Yuji says.

"This jacket's worth more than your life. Where do you live?" The boy asks.

"No please I don't want any trouble." Yuji says.

"This could be our chance." Yada says.

"Your gonna pay to have it cleaned understand. You can cut me a check or I can take it out of your ass now." The boy says.

"Wait my dads good for the money just don't beat me up I'm begging ya." Yuji says as Okano goes over to the two boys.

"Excuse me Mr. Yakaza?" Okano asks.

"Yea?" The boy ask as Okano kicks him in the face making him release Yuji and fall unconscious.

"Mr bouncer we have a situation here. I think this man's had one too many tequila shots. Someone gonna trip over the poor guy." Yada says pointing to the boy Okano knocked unconscious as the guard comes over.

"Thanks for pointing it out." The guard says as he carries the man away.

"Alright girls go for it." Kataoka says gesturing to the door as Alexis, Okano, Fuwa, and Kaede go to the door. The girls then unlock the doors and meet with the boys.

"That was some rather questionable territory you had to navigate. No one got handsy with you I hope." Koro sensei says.

"We held our own." Kataoka says as Nagisa comes over after getting changed back to his clothes.

"Oh you changed out of your dress that was fast." Kaede says.

"Not fast enough." Nagisa says.

"What's bothering you?" Kaede asks.

"Nothing. I feel so stupid. I mean let's face it you girls didn't need me in there. I didn't contribute anything. Besides the only reason I agreed to go in was because of Alexis I wanted to make sure she was safe." Nagisa says.

"You were comic relief dude that's big." Karma says as he shows he has a picture of Nagisa in the dress on his phone.

"Delete that immediately!" Nagisa says.

"You did a lot Nagisa. I know one person who's better off because you were there." Kaede says as they get walking.

"Not gonna lie that dress look good on you. Historically an assassin who can pull off either gender is a major asset in the field." Isogai says.

"I don't like where this is going." Nagisa says.

"He's right except I'm not so sure I buy you as a dude." Karma says.

"I'd really appreciate if we drop the subject!" Nagisa says.

"We're trying to be stealthy keep your voice down." Tadaomi says.

"Right yes sir." Nagisa says.

"We're in this operation's final faze. Talk to me Ritsu." Tadaomi says as Alexis calls Ritsu on her phone.

"Yes sir. The vip lounge is just around the corner. The guests here don't rely solely on hotel security though. They make it a point of bringing there own." Ritsu says as they stop seeing two guards.

"Man these guys look like they eat renegade cops for breakfast." Sugaya says.

"I'm demoralized." Okano says.

"You think there in league with our target or what? I mean technically they could be anybody's minions right." Yada says.

"Like it even maters either way we're gonna have to take them down to get through." Terasaka says.

"Excellent point Terasaka and to that the weapon your hiding in your backpack will more than suffice." Koro sensei says as Terasaka takes off his backpack.

"Great you have x-ray vision in this form too." Terasaka says as he looks for his weapon.

"We'll have to take both guard down at once to keep them from calling back up." Tadaomi says.

"Kind of figured this much thanks. Kimura help me out. I'll wait you go out there and lead them this way." Terasaka says.

"Dude are you crazy how am I supposed to do that?" Kimura asks.

"You figure it out." Terasaka says.

"I've got a good idea I your not a wuss." Karma says as he tells Kimura what to do as Kimura then gets the guards attention and Yoshida and Terasaka tackle the guards and hit them with stun guns.

"Wait why stun guns?" Nagisa asks.

"Well I bought them to see if they'd be any good against the octopus but I never thought I'd be using them on actual people." Terasaka says.

"Those cost a fortune how did you afford equipment like this?" Kataoka asks.

"I came into some money. Odd jobs mostly nothing special." Terasaka says.

"Expertly done Terasaka. I don't think it would be remiss to rifle through there pockets do you. A bit of do diligence and one can find the most useful of items on such gentlemen." Koro sensei says as Terasaka pulls out guns out of the men's pockets.

"Real guns." The students say in union.

"That's correct children. Chiba. Hayami. I think you two should be the ones to have them. Alas Mr. Karasuma hasn't fully recovered from his encounter with smog to handle a gun. Reality of our situation is this. You two are our best sharp shooters." Koro sensei says.

"That's kind of out of left field sir." Chiba says.

"That said I'll allow no killing that I wont. Do not underestimate you skill. In the right hands a fire arm is all the more impressive for not causing injury. Shall we proceed children. If our experience such far is anything to go on the enemies presence here is relatively modest. By even the most conservative estimate we've bend there ranks by half." Koro sensei says.

"Yea that's what I'm saying who's he got left?" Terasaka asks.

"Ok team. Proceed with caution the next stage of infiltration is the vip only staircase. There's an empty concert hall we'll have to sneak through to access it." Ritsu says as the group go into the concert room and hide as a man comes in with a gun.


	16. Takaoka time

"Fourteen no wait seventeen total and young. Mid teens at whereabouts. You can tell by there breathing everyone not aid up not with the virus is here. Fyi this room is completely sound proof. You'll all be swiss cheese long before anyone comes to the rescue. Come on we all know you ain't got the grapes for homicide. Surrender like good little boys and girls and we'll go see the big-" The man gets cut off by a gun shot from Hayami. The man then turns on the stage lights.

"Damn I cant see due to the lights." Alexis thinks to herself.

"This is gonna be like four star cook killing free for all. I never forget an enemies position once they fired. Acquired that trick in the army think of it as battlefield senestia. I can echo locate the source of hostile gun fire with pin point accuracy and check my own gun by taste. Now then I know there's one more stolen ire arm out there." The man says.

"Stand by Hayami. Hold your position. Wise decision not to fire Chiba well played. Our opponent doesn't have a lock on you yet. Hang tight and wait for my signal. I'll keep an eye on him and tell you when it's time to shoot." Koro sensei says the man spots him and starts shooting at him.

"Hey you in the front row don't stare at me!" The man says as he continues firing.

"A seasoned marks man against adolescent assassins. Our modest advantage I think will be quite enough. Ok Kimura run five seats to your left! Terasaka and Yoshida dash three seats to either side! We've made a blind spot. Kayano two rows forward and to the gap go! Karma and Fuwa move eight seats right! Isogai five seats left. Alternate naming scheme student twelve! Move right and continue prepping! Student four and five train your camera on the target from in between the seats! Use Ritsu to keep supervise of his movements on stage! Ponytail shift your position to the front left! Motorcycle man you as well two seats down! The student who checked out Tkayashi's favorite café only to discover he kind of like to discombobulate the target by kicking up a racket!" Koro sesei says as the students do as Koro sensei tells them.

"You bastard that's nobody's business but mine how'd you even know!?" Terasaka asks.

"Alright Chiba the moment of truth is upon us. Get your bearings my boy when I give the command fire at will." Koro sensei says.

"Drat. Where is he!?" The man asks.

"Hayami your on follow up as needed. Focus on blocking the enemies evasive maneuvers. Now a word of advice to our cool headed sharp shooters who flunked the assassination attempt earlier today. Don't let one failure over shadow the skills you've worked so hard to cultivate. The best of us fall short of our abilities from time to time. You maintain a felled of stowake nonchalance but feel burden of the confidence your classmates place in you all the same. Few guess at your inner anguish but it's there just beneath the surface. Your not alone in this you give it a brave face but you needn't bare the pressure on your own if you miss the shot there's fallback strategy. We'll play hot potato with the gun and continue shuffling everyone until our foe has no idea where the next shot will come from. The reason that strategy will work is because everyone here has tasted the agony of defeat. Yes there's pressure but your classmates are in the same boat. Learn to take solace in that." Koro sensei says.

"Thanks for the pep talk. Gave me time to get my bearings and work out a counter strategy. Everybody's moved except student twelve and I have a pretty good idea where they are. There all breathing every though like there nervous cooking some up. Man doesn't matter. The second someone pop's there little head up they die." The man says.

"Okey dokie here we go. Student twelve stand and fire now!" Koro sensei says as a decoy comes up and the man hits the decoy instead.

"A decoy!?" The man asks.

"You got it." Chiba say as he fires at the man and the man starts laughing.

"Nice shooting there son. Too bad now where-" The man gets cut off as some students hit the man with a stage brackets and as the man is about to shoot Hayami shoots the gun out of the mans hand. The man then collapses.

"Tag him and bag him." Terasaka says as the group go tape the man up.

"I'll just make a scare crow in total silence no big." Sugaya says holding the decoy.

"That was a wild ride I'm surprised they held it together. I've known pros who would have taint." Tadaomi says.

"With a balance of opportunity and motivation anyone can expand there horizon. They just have to move out of there comfort zone. But we cant often do so on our own we need a foe to challenge our complacency. Force us to draw on resources we never knew we had. That you see is precisely why I became a teacher to spark potential to give my students both the opportunity to succeed and the motivation." Koro sensei says. The group then get moving and let Tadaomi move on his own seeing he is able to walk better now.

"That's not too bad looks like a good portion of my mobility is back. I think I'm up to about half strength." Tadaomi says as he takes out a guard he sees as they then stop.

"Which means your about twice a bad ass as an average human being." Kimura says.

"That'll lead us to the to floor right?" Nagisa asks.

"Yep." Kaede says.

"We're seriously coming don to the wire." Isogai says as he looks at his watch.

"Children. It occurs to me the mastermind waiting for us above is not intune to his resources. In fact his hired hand thus far have been griechasly misused. Look outs. Glorified bouncers. This isn't how one employs assassins. If our foe hand elined the man we've encountered with their skill set they'd have been fierce some indeed." Koro sensei says.

"You've got a point the last guy was off target by so much as a centimeter." Chiba says.

"And consider Karma's opponent. Normally the man would have just snuck up behind him and crushed his wind pipe before he even knew of his existence." Koro sensei says.

"No doubt sure." Karma says.

"Alright new plan. First off Isogai. Terasaka.." Tadaomi keeps talking as Nagisa places a hand on Terasaka.

"What's your deal?" Terasaka asks.

"Dude your seriously burning up. You feeling ok?" Nagisa asks as Terasaka then places a hand over Nagisa's mouth.

"Shut up I'm fine. Look man I've got stamina to spare. It's a fever my system will kick it out." Terasaka says.

"Bu the virus is deadly." Nagisa says as he pushes Terasaka's hand off him.

"Damn it Mr. K almost died because of me. If I hadn't been an idiot he wouldn't have gotten gassed and incase you haven't been keeping score that's no the first crap I've pulled that nearly cost everyone there lives. If I drop out I'll bring the mission down. Who cares if I'm sick I'm not gonna do that." Terasaka says.

"Terasaka don't." Nagisa says.

"Watch me." Terasaka says as they get moving with their new plan. The group then sneak into a room with a man in a chair facing some computers not even noticing Alexis and the others. Alexis and the others then notice a case and see that the case is rigged with plastic explosives.

"This itch. It burns no matter what I do still one mans hypertivety is another mans hypervigalence. Makes me feel wired to my surroundings. You didn't think this would be easy did you. I told you I'd find a way to wipe the octopus off the face of the earth. Oh and as you can see when it comes to little details like detonator switches I'm a big believer in redundancy." The man says.

"I reached out to reliance professionals before we came on this trip. Three of them professional killers but the other was an old college who it turns out with mia had been embezzling funds from the ministry of defense. What in the hell do you think your doing. Damn it Takaoka!" Tadaomi says as the man stands up to reveal it's Takaoka.

"What naughty children. Trying to sneak up on dear old dad. You disappoint me. I thought I raised you better than that. I know some boys and girls that are going to have to go to summer school." Takaoka says as he scratches what appears to be a scar on his face while holding a detonator.

"Mr. Takaoka. But how could you?" Nagisa asks as Takaoka grabs the suitcase.

"Let's head up to the roof. I've got a surprise up there your bound to get a kick out of. Oh and before you get any bright ideas bearing mind your only alive because daddy's feeling generous." Takaoka says as everyone follows him to the roof.

"Hiring assassins. Infecting students with a potentially lethal virus. What the hell is wrong with you? Are you out of your mind?" Tadaomi asks.

"Strong words there friend. I assure you I'm perfectly sane though I suspect world saviors are often thought of as mad. If you had done as I instructed and had the runts of the litter bring the goods on there own my assassination plot would have gone off without a hitch and we'd all be winners. I had wanted to use what's her name Kayano. Yea she was antiracial the plot boy it was a doozy. The beth of my suit here is over flowing with anti sensei bb's. I'd have set her up in there with the target then intume the whole set up in concrete. The only way for the octopus to return to his normal form without touching the bb's would have been to blow everything sky high including the girl. We all know he'd never do such an inhuman thing to the children in his care. So I figured he'd take the honorable way not to dissolve in would have killing one of his students. I wont lie it gave daddy quite a fright when you all came in mas. Doesn't change things much but still. Oh and my mood will play a significant part in this as to whether you walk out of this alive." Takaoka says.

"Intolerable. You cant really imagine you'll get away with this." Koro sensei says.

"Actually I think there's a pretty decent chance either way I think we can all agree this route is a hell of a lot more human than the treatment I got from your class. Now every time I catch people looking at me side ways. Every time I think about you club me with my own knife. My skin itches so badly I cant sleep through the night. I hope your proud boys and girls because you condemned daddy to hell! Negative evaluations! Gossip! You have no idea what it's like! My future was gone! You specifically Nagisa must answer to the grave injustice done to my reputation!" Takaoka says pointing to Nagisa.

"I get it he asked for the shortest students to come because he knew Nagisa would be one of them." Chiba says.

"Nagisa had every right to do what he did to you." Yoshida says.

"I see so this actually has a lot more with you settling a score than saving the world. Think about it is beating up a kid gonna repair yourself esteem? Wouldn't someone my size be more interesting?" Karma asks.

"Look you crazy son of bitch. Nagisa kicked your ass by your own rules so you've not no one to blame but yourself. And here's the deal even if you won we'd still despise you nothing you could have done would have changed our minds!" Terasaka says.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion. Love me or hate me maggots I'm the guy who can take half of you right now out with the push of a button! You short round lets go up to the heliport. Just you and me." Takaoka says as he goes to a heliport.

"Don't do it Nagisa you don't have to listen to him." Kaede says.

"I don't want to but I'm gonna." Nagisa says as he hands Kaede Koro sensei.

"Nagisa please be careful." Alexis says.

"I will." Nagisa says as he hugs Alexis before heading towards to the heliport.

"Get up a move on pick up the pace!" Takaoka yells.

"I'm afraid what will happen if I don't do what he says. I'll play along for now and see if I can talk some sense into him if he calms down maybe he'll give us the antidote." Nagisa says.

"Please be careful Nagisa." Tadaomi says.

"I don't like where this is going." Kaede says as everyone then goes up to watch Nagisa on the heliport as Nagisa goes over to a knife on the ground.

"Don't even!" Tadaomi as he points a gun at Takaoka s Takaoka puts a hand on the detonator.

"Stay right where you are tough guy. Don't take this the wrong way but I don't trust you not to throw a monkey wrench into my alone time with Nagisa. There we go now it's just you and me kiddo. You understand where I'm going with this right? Revenge is an ugly word but if the shoe fits." Takaoka says as he pushes a button making the bridge to the heliport fall so the group cant reach Nagisa.

"You've got it wrong Mr. Takaoka. I didn't come here to relive our fight." Nagisa says.

"Course not. You don't have the element of surprise on your side this time. There's not a thing up your sleeve to keep me from killing you." Takaoka says.

"You had better pray Nagisa takes you out. If you kill him you'll be meeting a nightmare." Alexis thinks to herself.

"Thing is it be over to fast if I went at your full force right off the bat. I wanna savoir this so here's what I need from you. Get on your hand and knees and apologize. Say your sorry for pulling a cheap trick. Admit your a lie on the act to cover your lack of skill." Takaoka says.

"I'm sorry." Nagisa says as he gets on his knees.

"I don't believe you! Kneel lower you little worm! I wanna see your forehead touch the ground like the soul of a boot!" Takaoka says. Nagisa then kneels down.

"I'm sorry for pulling a cheap trick on you. I just did it to cover up my lack of skill. I'm very sorry." Nagisa says.

"Not bad. Now apologize for essentially asking me to hit the road afterwards. Good gracious the audacity and trouble I went through for you kids and that's how you talk to me I'm entitled to the respect for the sacrifices I made." Takaoka says.

"I was wrong to treat you that way. You deserve respect I am truly deeply sorry please find it in your heart to forgive me I was wrong." Nagisa says.

"I'm starting to believe you. Daddy feels much better was that so hard. You know what this needs to help the lesson sick in. Picture of people who've died with the virus I've infected your buddies with. Smog let me borrow a few from his collection. The effects are spectacular. Boils over ever inch of there bodies. Faces like a bunch of grapes. You'd get a laugh out of that wouldn't you kid." Takaoka says as he blows up the case.

"Please no!" Tadaomi yells. Takaoka then starts laughing.

"Yes! That's the face I wanted to see. You know you should make a scrap book of his vacation including pictures of you friends dying! You can call it Nagisa's book of boiled over faces!" Takaoka laughs but then stops laughing as Nagisa picks up the knife.

"I'll.. kill you." Nagisa says.

"That's right. That's the way sonny boy." Takaoka says.

"Oh dear." Koro sensei says.

"I'll kill you!" Nagisa says.


	17. Nagisa time

"You monster. I'll kill you for what you've done." Nagisa says as he stands holding the knife as Takaoka laughs.

"That's the spirit boy! Show me your kill face. Come at me with everything you've got." Takaoka says.

"It's happened Nagisa snapped." Kataoka says.

"Alright lets be honest here for a second. Sure we all wanna kill him but Nagisa might do it. Can't say I saw it coming." Yoshida says.

"No someone has to stop this." Koro sensei says as Terasaka then throws the stun gun at Nagisa hitting him in the back.

"Get over yourself dumbass! Yea don't think I miss the look you gave me when he blew up the antidote! Screw your pity! Quit wasting your energy worrying about what's going on with other people and focus on your! Look the virus is a lie I'll be fine he's playing you for an idiot!" Terasaka says.

"What are you saying? Are you sick?" Isogai asks.

"Murder is murder. Even with a piece of shit like this evil son of a bitch. It's not worth it. Give in to the bloodlust and your no better than him!" Terasaka says.

"He's absolutely right Nagisa listen to him. Killing this man wont solve anything. Blind rage is not a moral guide. In any event. He's likely bluffing about the antidote. We need only consult the poisoner down stairs. Do not stoop to Takaoka's level. Simply render him unconscious." Koro sensei says.

"Shut your damn mouth your taking all the fun out of everything! If we're gonna get the most out of this he's gotta come at me with intent to kill! Part of the process is bloodlust and bound! He has to feel it or I cant properly humiliate him! How the hell else am I gonna patch up my self esteem?" Takaoka asks.

"Nagisa please take up Terasaka's stun gun. Heed the words of a friend before you give creedents to an enemy. Resist the anger. Way your options. Ask within myself what does this man have claim on." Koro sensei says.

"Terasaka. What the? Your as hot as an combustion engine." Yoshida says as he ad Kimura go over to Terasaka as he collapses.

"Dude how'd you make it so far like this?" Kimura asks.

"Who cares. Don't look at me. Look at them. The octopus is half right. You ain't gotta resist the anger you control it." Terasaka says as Nagisa picks up the stun gun and putting it in his belt while holding the knife in the other hand as he then takes off his jacket.

"Oooh don't we look vicious." Terasaka says.

"Question sir. Why did Nagisa put the stun gun away?" Kaede asks.

"So your opting for the knife good I'd knew you'd see the light. Wanna know a little secret. I didn't blow up every vile of the antidote. Now either you come at me and your pals keep a respectful distance or what's left of their chances of survival goes bye bye. Everyone infected will die. Hear that Karasuma! Just me and the boy! This tough takes a lot to cook up under ideal conditions. Not sure there's enough for everyone but saving somes better than none." Takaoka says.

"Mr. Karasuma. I hate to ask this of you but I at any moment you believe Nagisa's life to be in jeporty please do not hesitate to shoot Takaoka." Koro sensei says as Takaoka and Nagisa then start fighting.

"So not a fair match." Hayami says.

"Yea no kidding right he doesn't have a pray." Sugaya says.

"Aww hey no don't beat her out. We're just getting started. That's right we haven't incorporated this old girl into the mix. I'll spit you from groin to grin and savior the screams. I'll sever your hands and feet and mount them over my bed like trophy's." Takaoka says as he holds a knife.

"Shot him Mr. K please Nagisa will die that man means every word of what he says." Kaede says.

"Stop let Nagisa handle." Terasaka says.

"Dude do you see the shape he's in. At least if I was there Takaoka wouldn't have it so easy." Karma says.

"You think so. Shows what you know if you didn't ditch training so much you wouldn't have a clue. This fight ain't over yet pal. Just watch. He's about to pull out the big guns." Terasaka says as Nagisa then starts walking towards Takaoka before then dropping the knife and then jabbing Takaoka in the back with the stun gun making Takaoka go down to his knees.

"Whoa." Koro sensei says as Alexis and the other students gasp in shock.

"Wait it go that's how it's done. One good jolt and he'll be out like a light bulb. Taze the sicotic rat bastard." Terasaka says as Nagisa points the taser at Takaoka.

"Please no. Whatever your about to do don't do it with that look on your face. Oh god I'll be haunted by that smile till the day they put me in the ground." Takaoka says.

"Mr. Takaoka thank you for everything." Nagisa says as he tases Takaoka knocking him out.

"Yea we beat the final boss!" Sugaya says as he and the others cheer.

"Nice work." Karma says as he and the others then find a way over to Nagisa.

"Are you ok Nagisa?" Isogai asks.

"Sure." Nagisa says as Alexis hugs him

"I'm glad your alright. You had me worried." Alexis says.

"Don't worry I'm fine now." Nagisa says as he hugs Alexis back.

"Well done Nagisa. I'm proud of you. For the first time in a while I had no idea how things would end." Koro sensei says.

"Thanks but what are we going to do now? Everybody else is still infected. The antidote Takaoka didn't blow up isn't enough." Nagisa says.

"We'll figure something out but first let's get off of this roof. Wait here for the chopper I'll go collect smog." Tadaomi says.

"Ha please. The antidote wont do you any good." A voice says revealing to be Smog, Gastro, and Grip.

"Look at you brats. You really think your getting out of this situation with your lives." Gastro says.

"The man who's hired you has ben defeated let it go you no longer have a dog in this fight. I'm almost fully recovered from the gas and these kids are strong believe me. I suggest we be reasonable and stop this before anyone else gets hurt." Tadaomi says.

"Yeah alright." Gastro says.

"I'll make you wish you hadn't- wait come again?" Yoshida asks.

"No worries you don't have to bother with us our contracts don't cover avenging our employer. Anyway as I was saying the antidote would only be useful to you if you'd actually been poisoned." Gastro says.

"Well technically you were but not that bad. You know that bug you can get eating oysters on that half shell. I gave you a perfected version of that old war horse it odd to flush out of your systems in about thirty hours or so. Unpleasant but not fatal. Now this sucker is what our boss wanted us to use. If I actually had different story all together." Smog says holding a vile.

"After we got the job the three of us talked it over and hatched a plan. Boss's idea you know seem too harsh. We figured the hand off would play off just as well if you thought you were in danger." Grip says.

"And although food poisoning makes you feel like death horned over so win win." Smog says.

"Since when does a higher killer have screwpables? Isn't going against your client bad for the bottom line?" Okano asks.

"Sweetheart we take pride in what we do but money isn't the beat all end doll. A clients needs are always considered carefully and we do aim to please. But when we realized he never intended on giving you the antidote it was either we try to live wit ourselves after having offed a bunch of innocent junior high kids or we take out a hit on our reputation. Seemed like a fairly straight forward ethical decision to us. And there's always a way to bounce back if your clever." Gastro says.

"So guess this job was a wash but at least none of you are going to die because we don't have screwfuls. Here give that supplement to your buddies and make sure they get plenty of rest. They'll probably wind up feeling better than they did before this all started." Smog says as he tosses Nagisa a vile.

"Thank you gentlemen but I'll believe it after I've seen those kids make a full recovery. In the mean time I'm afraid its protocol to detain you for questioning." Tadaomi says as some helicopters arrive.

"Uh yea ok if you wouldn't mind making it quick so we can move on to the next job so that'd be great." Gastro says.

"You disappoint me. I thought you'd at lest want a grudge match between the two of us. Your a samurai isn't your honor threatened by hot sauce." Karma says.

"Part of the samurai code is not to kill people out of spite. I'm content to wait to the day someone puts a price on your head hun cause it'll happen guarantee it." Grip says as he gets on the helicopter with Smog and Gastro.

"Let this be a lesson to you. Want a rematch make it to the big time. Become a worthy target then we'll come back and give you all the assassination grand tour." Gastro says as the helicopter he is in with Smog and Grip leave. The group then get into a helicopter to leave.

"Hey Terasaka. I owe you big time I was on the verge of a bad choice so thanks for yelling at me." Nagisa says.

"Hard enough trying to take out the octopus without one of us being taken out of the equation." Terasaka says.

"Yea guess so." Nagisa says as the group arrive back to the others explaining what happened and telling them that they will be fine. The next day Alexis goes to the beach with Nagisa and Kaede and watch a helicopter and boat.

"Aww man that was one crazy day huh." Kaede says.

"No joke." Alexis says.

"I'm just glad we got through it ok." Nagisa says.

"And I'm just glad you knew how to handle your self." Kaede says.

"Me too." Nagisa says.

"Your such a trouble magnet Nagisa. You know we worry about you." Kaede says as the rest of the students come onto the beach.

"We're the only ones on the resort now. Might as well be comfy." Kimura says.

"Designing a new outfit for just one scene is too much of a pain anyway." Fuwa says.

"Who are you talking to?" Nagisa asks.

"So is Koro sensei really in there?" Fuwa asks.

"It won't work but at least he is under strict supervision until he reverts back to normal then back to the drawing board. Mr. Karasuma has been orchestrating the whole thing." Nagisa says.

"I swear does Mr. K ever sleep?" Sugaya asks.

"He's awesome what's his secret cause if I can be like that ten years from now I'll be set." Isogai says.

"Something to shoot for." Terasaka says.

"Hey Professor Bitch is pretty awesome too if you look hard enough." Kataoka says.

"Same thing with the assassins at the hotel. I mean you gotta admire the discipline it takes to be that highly skilled and the pelosphy not to mention the work ethic." Isogai says.

"True that. Personally as long as I don't grow up to be like Takaoka I'll be happy." Terasaka says.

"In a way I suppose that's what growing up is. Knowing who to look up to and who to ignore. Sometimes the difference is night and day. Sometimes not so much." Isogai says as they hear an explosion come from one of the ships.

"Koro sensei exploded. Did we get him?" Maehara asks as Koro sensei then appears beside Nagisa back to his normal form.

"You've suffered in the shadow of my cowardice and I am sorry but consider not only have you faced an array of fearsome foes you did so with unquestionable style." Koro sensei says.

"Oh there you are sir. Good to have you back with all do respect we like this form better." Nagisa says.

"Good morning." Kurahashi says.

"In deed and a good morning to you now what do you ay we get this vacation back on track?" Koro sensei asks.

"Sure." Naisa says.

"Yea I think it's a little late for that we go back tomorrow morning." Sugino says.

"Are you kidding me. But there's so much fun to be had in the sun now that I'm fully mobile again." Koro sensei says.

"Naturally." Sugino says.

"There's not a second to waste children summer vacation with you Koro sensei is a once in a lifetime experience we must milk it for all its worth- what are you doing Karma?" Koro sensei says as he avoids a shot from Karma as Karma shoots at him.

"Taking your advice teach gotta strike when the irons hot." Karma says.

"Well played my boy wait for the target to let there-" Koro sensei gets cut off as he starts avoiding shots from the other students.

"No time like the present right. What do you say Nagisa feel like emptying a few rounds?" Karma asks.

"Well then girls where would we be if we didn't make the most of things." Kataoka says.

"Yay lets have fun." Kurahashi says as the students start playing in the water.


	18. Summer festival time

"A test of courage on our last day here?" Nagisa asks.

"Of course what better activity for a mid summer night." Koro sensei says.

"Yea nice try you just wanna have fun at our expense." Karma says.

"Unlike some shall remain nameless I been too cooped up in a shell to have any fun at all were on a tropical island for crying out loud." Koro sensei says.

"I think a test of courage sounds like a blast." Maehara says.

"No kidding." Isogai says.

"Aww but I don't like being scared." Kurahashi says.

"Don't worry. Koro sensei will be playing the ghost right." Sugino says.

"Oh yea." Kurahashi says as the group then follow Koro sensei to a place by the ocean.

"This ocean cavern is the ideal spot I want everyone to walk through in boy and girl pairs." Koro sensei says as Alexis then goes in with Nagisa.

"So um your not bothered by this sort of stuff?" Alexis asks.

"Nah I don't mind spooky stuff so much actually. Jump scares though I'm not a real big fan of. Don't be surprised if I freak out a bit. With Koro sensei as quick as he is he's bound to catch me once or twice." Nagisa says.

"I just don't like being in a place where I cant really move a whole lot. Is that an okeshawina playing? " Alexis asks.

"Oh no!" Alexis and Nagisa scream as they seem some eerie blue flames and then see Koro sensei with a really creepy look.

"Beware. You have entered a cave drenched in blood and tragedy. For here rotted in battle members of rulkule royalty met a most terrible and violent end." Koro sensei says as the blue flames go out and Koro sensei disappears.

"Is that actually true?" Alexis asks.

"Possibly but odds are he's just making it up to create atmosphere." Nagisa says.

"You would be wise to stay together. Anyone left alone in this cave will be haunted by restless spirits." Koro sensei says sounding like he is coming from behind Alexis and Nagisa as the two then look and see nothing.

"You got to admit its starting to sound authentic although I'd really rather not find out if he is making this up or not. Lets just get through as fast as possible." Alexis says receiving a nod from Nagisa. As Nagisa and Alexis start walking they hear Koro sensei talking again.

"Hearing his shrill adds to the realism. Now that's what I call spooky." Nagisa says as he and Alexis then hear Koro sensei screaming.

"Sounds like whatever he had in mind backfired on him. He sounds more freaked out than anyone." Alexis laughs.

"Yea we uh we should go." Nagisa says as he and Alexis come out of the cave to find Koro sensei lying on the sand with everyone staring at him.

"Good gracious what an unmediticated disgrace." Koro sensei says.

"So let me get this straight this whole thing was to scare us into hooking up so you would have material for a book." Maehara says.

"I so knew that's what you were doing." Nakamura says.

"What's wrong with what you see tender feelings blossom between two bright young things." Koro sensei as he babbles.

"Not that we don't appreciate the thought and all but come on were just kids did it ever occur to you that some of us don't feel like being in a relationship and no offense but isn't shipping us sort of creepy." Nakamura says.

"I know I'm sorry." Koro sensei says as he cries.

"Pathetic you call that a test of courage there was no one in there what a waste!" Irina says as she comes out of the cave holding onto Tadaomi's arm.

"You could let go of my arm any day now this is not what I need after an all nighter." Tadaomi says.

"Shut up your a man aren't you. It's your damn responsibility to escort pretty women!" Irina says as she then notices the students staring at her before she lets go of Tadaomi's arm and gets away from him.

"Hey so is anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?" Maehara asks.

"That Professor Bitch is." Kataoka says.

"Uhhuh." Nakamura says.

"Should we do something?" Isogai asks.

"We don't head home till tomorrow morning so there's time." Nakamura says.

"Then let's hook them up." Koro sensei says as the group then head back to the hotel and talk to Irina.

"Ugh your killing me the man's so uptuuce." Irina says.

"Isn't that a bit out of character for you? Your supposed to be known for wrapping guys around your little finger." Maehara says.

"And when it comes to her own love life she doesn't have a clue." Kaede says.

"Oh knock it off. Love. Don't make me laugh." Irina says.

"What your not in love?" Maehara asks.

"No I'm attracted to the challenge of conquering a world class square. I just wanted to see if I could make him fall for me that's all and I got carried away." Irina says.

"That was kind of adorable." Maehara says.

"More like embarrassing." Sugino says.

"Don't judge me!" Irina says.

"Hey its cool really we got this. Let us set the stage and you take it from there." Maehara says.

"Yea." Nakamura says.

"Well if you think you can." Irina says.

"Excellent in that case I call the class E love consultant meeting to order." Koro sensei says.

"Eager much octopus." Irina says.

"Come now its only naturally to encourage romance between colleagues. A female educator aching for the touch of her counter part. If that's not a tragedy seller in the making then I don't know is." Koro sensei says.

"Uh I think your planning something racessier than we are." Nagisa says.

"If were gonna do this right we to start by over hauling your fashion sense." Sugino says.

"I'll say. Revealing might be appealing for some but parading the goods doesn't cut it for a stuff shirt like Mr. Karasuma. Your wardrobe should be more understated." Nakamura says.

"Understated? Huh ok then." Irina says.

"Use the way Kanzaki dresses and you cant go wrong. As a matter of fact is what you wore yesterday dry?" Nakamura asks.

"Yea of course." Kanzaki says as Irina then tries on Kanzaki's dress.

"See you like well uh.." Nakamura says.

"How in the world did that make her look even more sexier!?" The students ask in union.

"Well to begin with the dress is a little snug in places." Koro sensei says.

"Man I don't even wanna tell you what I think about when Kanzaki's in that thing." Okajima says.

"Fine whatever huge boobs we can work with not like we have a choice and bust size doesn't even really matter all that much anyway." Okano says.

"Have we established Mr. Karasuma's type?" Koro sensei asks.

"Yea. That girl in the ad I think he's I don't know utterly infatuated with her. Said she's his ideal type or something." Yada says.

"That's his ideal military type." A bunch of students say in union.

"Well quickest way to a man's heart is his stomach. They serve some pretty good stuff here. We could arrange it to where you two eat his favorite dish together on the beach." Okuda says.

"Trouble is I've only ever seen the guy eat burgers and cup ramen so." Isogai says.

"Doesn't exactly set the mood for a romantic evening." Yada says.

"This match was doomed from the start." Koro sensei says.

"Yea I'm starting to think the problem is Mr. Karasuma." Maehara says.

"See he's such an idiot." Irina says.

"I should have seen it before a man who never laughs at my jokes is a lost cause. Theres no help for it even so lets do what we can before dinner. The ladies are in charge of hair and make up. The gentle men are tasked with setting just the right omenents for the table." Koro sensei says.

"Rodger." Everyone says in union. The group then go into the dining room and set there plan into motion.

"We're supposed to be eating as a group right so where do I sit?" Tadaomi asks as he comes in.

"Well not here obviously there's not enough room." Nakamura asks.

"Is our teacer trying to force his way into a seat?" Okano asks.

"Honestly you'd just get in the way here how about you be a good sport about it and eat your dinner outside ok." Nakamura says as Tadaomi then goes outside and sits with Irina at a table. The students then hide close by and watch Irina and Tadaomi.

"So what's up with the shull?" Kaede asks.

"It was pulled off the bargain rack at a beauty shop. I borrowed a sowing machine and remade it to look like a brand name." Hara says.

"Homemec always was your best subject huh." Sugaya says. The students then start complaining as Irina comes up to them.

"Don't loose heart children. I'm sure she has something appropriately indecent in mind for later on. Right? Koro sensei asks.

"Wrong! Don't say that you pervert!" Irina says.

*Time skip*

Once back from vacation Alexis goes off on her own to walk for a while in the woods soon stopping under tree.

"Ah finally some peace and- Ahh! Where the heck did you come from!?" Alexis screams as she sees Koro sensei.

"Meet at the summer festival t 7pm its the last day of summer vacation and we're all going to have mindless fun." Koro sensei says as he leaves.

"So much for peace and quite." Alexis says as she then head to the festival and walks around with Nagisa and Kaede.

"Excellent quite a few more of you showed up more than I had been led to expect. In the event that no one bothered to come I was contemplating soduko." Koro sensei says.

"Oh guess we really shouldn't have showed up huh." Kaede says as Alexis and Nagisa notice Chiba and Hayami.

"Chiba? Hayami? Why are you guys so depressed?" Nagisa asks.

"We both got banned from the shooting gallery." Chiba says.

"It was so easy we got carried away." Hayami says.

"Wow everyone's ringing it in." Kaede says as she, Alexis, and Nagisa play a game.

"Yea. Turn's out assassination skills come in handy in the real world." Nagisa says.

"Yea." Alexis says.

"Like getting all the men in the chamber of commoners to buy you drinks." Kaede says.

"Where's Koro sensei?" Nagisa says.

"He disappeared? That was fast." Alexis says.

"Being onterpuneral end of the month he strapped for cash." Kaede says pointing to where Koro sensei is.

"The food stalls!? Really!?" Nagisa asks.

"Only one at first but he sold out. Started setting up I shops after they closed early." Kaede says.

"So basically he's taking advantage of all the stalls we put out of business. Of course." Nagisa says as he, Kaede, and Alexis watch the fireworks.

"What a vacation huh. Sure was packed." Kaede says.


	19. School festival time

"Wow the main campus is really going nuts over this year's festival. The hype is insane. Probably cause they think were up to something." Isogai says.

"Word is Asano made a deal with some big restaurant chain." Sugino says.

"Yea well I wouldn't put it past the guy." Nakamura says.

"Then we will go for the jugular figuratively of course this competition will be decide by skills not assassination related." Koro sensei says.

"I really don't wanna lose to the A class jerk wads but what are we supposed to do?" Sugino asks.

"Asano has the right idea. This is all about providing something unique. Give people a bargain and you'll draw them in even on a shoe string budget." Koro sensei says.

"Sounds nice but how we gonna do that?" Maehara asks.

"Come now children the answers are all around you. E class can give customers a one of a kind bargain on this baby! And this! And these! And these! Ingredients that have a lot in common with you! Your all tucked away in the mountains where your value ends to go unnoticed!" Koro sensei says.

"I get it we'll hit our customers where they least expect what a cool idea. An assassination restaurant." Terasaka says.

"In a matter of speaking yes. Now brandish these secret blades like your going in for the kill." Koro sensei says as everyone sets up outside.

"Hey nice place you got here." A voice says revealing to be the thugs from the class trip.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Sugino asks.

"Hey guys. Come to kidnap another girl?" Karma asks.

"Yea cause I'm an idiot you think I want your freak show of a teacher on my back no thanks course I don't gotta get physical to wreck your day. Not at all I could just start telling everybody your food tastes like crap. Maybe write a bad review online. Come on bring out the grub son." A man says as Kaede brings them out the food.

"Our signature dish acorn noodles." Kaede says.

"Its delicious." A man says as he tries the food.

"Originally we were gonna do a more impressive reaction shot but sadly there already another cooking anime that's called dibs on that." Fuwa says.

"Do what?" Nagisa asks as Alexis shakes her head as Muramatsu brags about how he made the dish.

"Were suppose of say the food tastes like crap dumbasses!" A man says as the other men want to try the rest of the food as Irina comes over.

"Oh dear you boys don't like any of he food my students have prepared for you?" Irina ask as she starts using her charms get the men to leave for money for the food.

"There you are Nagisa look who I've got in toe." Sakura says standing with some people.

"Hey Sakura. You brought Mr. Sadukata an the gang." Nagisa says.

"Aww that's sweet Nagisa you kept in touch." Kataoka says.

"Yea. Alexis and I help her study sometimes." Nagisa says.

"I had to show up when your personal tutors ask you to try out there restaurant you really don't have a choice." Sakura says.

"Good business strategy wit this bunch well make bank on volume alone." Maehara says

"Sorry we don't have deeper pockets but were here. Oh my this is superb." Mr. Sadukata says as head the others try the food.

"Something tasty is bound to sell out before long." Sakura says.

"It's been kind of a struggle actually. Cooking it is one thing getting the word out there is another." Nagisa says.

"Really? I wouldn't worry too much though. You guys have like this mysterious power you know." Sakura says.

"Of course. Keep doing what you do and word will get out. Let your customer base find you." Mr. Sadukata says as he and the others leave. Alexs and Nagisa then go inside and check on their website about there food.

"I'm just gonna come out and say it. I uh heard all about your mom and why your hairs long. I'm sorry I teased you so much. Honestly I never meant to hurt your feelings Nagisa." Nakamura says as she comes in.

"No no were all good. I can take a little ripping from you ad Karma it's no big deal." Nagisa says.

"Oh good but I'll go a little easier on you from here on out." Nakamura says.

"What's up! Nagisa long time no see!" A voice says revealing to be Yuji from the island.

"No! No not Yuji!" Nagisa says. Alexis laughs slightly at Nagisa panicking but stops as she walks over to Nagisa.

"You know him? Oh wait that guy from summer vacation. The one who thought you were a chick an totally had a thing for you." Nakamura says as Yuji comes over.

"How did you find out where I went to school?" Nagisa asks.

"It was easy I just looked up the island guest registry. I've kind of been stalking you online. And saw that you got a little festive." Yuji says.

"Oh ok. Hey Nakamura! What the!? Stop!" Nagisa says as Nakamura switches Nagisa's pants for her skirt.

"Ok promise this is the last time for real." Nakamura says.

"Way to stick to laying off on the teasing." Alexis says.

"We just had a conversation about this!" Nagisa says.

"The kid is loaded isn't he? So come on don't be shy we have to raise our customer average anyway we can. Take one for the team Nagisa. Like it or not the fate of this enterprise rests on your skills as a girl." Nakamura say as she makes Nagisa go with Yuji. Alexis then shakes her had as she follows with Nakamura to help keep an eye on Yuji while Nakamura has Nagisa reading on some paper.

"I know we have to raise things up but this seems a bit mean." Alexis thinks as Karma comes over and writes on the paper Nakamura was using to talk to Nagisa. Alexis then listens as Nagisa stars trying to tell Yuji he is a boy but gets no luck as Yuji doesn't believe him until Nagisa convinces him he is telling the truth. Yuji then gets up and leaves.

"What? Aww why's he leaving? I was gonna see what he'd be willing to pay for cosplay shoot." Karma says.

"Exactly how much money did you expect to make off me!?" Nagisa asks.

*Timeskip*

"Well I suppose our first day went sort of ok." Kurahashi says as she walks to school with Alexis, Mimura, Nagisa, Hayami, and Maehara.

"They posted the sales repot earlier. Honestly at this rate we don't have a snowballs chance in hell of catching up to A class." Mimura says.

"Pick up the pace we'll miss the morning broadcast." A man say as he and two other people run by.

"Is that a tv crew?" Mimura asks.

"I don't get it what are the covering?" Kurahashi asks.

"The only thing up there is the E class building." Nagisa says as they then see a long line of people.

"Look you guys somebody posted an online review that's spreading like wild fire."Fuwa says as she holds her phone with Ritsu on it.

"I did a little digging to track down the source and you'll never believe this its by Yuji Norita who happens to be wait for it the biggest name in the food blogosphere." Ritsu says as Alexis and he others start reading the blog before starting t help wit food orders.

"Uh oh guys this isn't good we're almost out of acorn noodles." Okuda says.

"We sold a heck of a lot more than I thought we would." Isogai says.

"Doesn't change the fact that A class will have made more revenue." Fuwa says.

"It's ok the side menu items have been selling like crazy too. I say in the time we've go left we should jut stick with them." Hara says.

"We can go a little deeper into the forest if we need. Pat our ingredient reserves." Kimura says.

"No I think it best to stop here." Koro sensei says.

"But sir if we do that we won't win." Nagisa says.

"Perfectly alright. Anymore foraging and we run the risk of upsetting the mountains delicate ecosystem. We're all interconnected. Every action webinates through the web of life. Can you feel it boys and girls? The interconnected bonds of shared fate. Of lives that have bee touched. People who have taught you. People you've helped. People who've caused you trouble. People you've caused trouble for. Unlikely friendships. Bitter rivalries. We're all apart of one and other." Koro sensei says.

"Uhhuh. So today was just another lesson all along." Okano says.

"Aww man and I really wanted to win this thing." Muramatsu says as Nagisa's mother comes over and talks with Nagisa outside.

"I don't know what she sad to him but he seems happy." Alexis thinks as she sees Nagisa smile.


	20. Secret Identity time

"How about that play, huh?" Nagisa asks as he, Alexis and some others stand around Sugino who has his head down on the desk.

"Sugino gave a really enthusiastic performance, huh?" Sugaya asks.

"I didn't know he could make such a evil face." Karma says.

"Talk about fun." Nagisa says.

"The whole time all I could think about was how it must have looked to Kanzaki. I was hideous. She probably hates me now." Sugino says.

"That's not true silly. I actually thought it was cool you could be so believable in the role." Kanzaki says getting Sugino's attention.

"Seriously!? Wow maybe I should retire from baseball and pursue acting!" Sugino shouts.

"No need to pick one or the other. Actors need to act. Ah what a pleasure to see unexpected talent on full display." Koro sensei says as Alexis and Nagisa notices Kayano signaling them to come over to her.

*Timeskip*

"This is gonna be a mess to clean up." Nagisa says seeing blue beads all over the floor.

"No joke." Alexis says.

"Yea sorry these are the beads we used for the river in the play I got them offline." Kayano says.

"Dont worry Kayano we'll have it cleaned up in no time with the three of us working together." Alexis says.

"I was wondering where the trio of you got off to. I'm happy to be of help." Koro sensei says as he comes to the shed door.

"Thank you sir."Kayano says as Koro sensei gets to cleaning the beads up.

"Something smells fishy." Koro sensei says.

"Oh. During the school festival we used this place to smoke fish." Kayano says as they help clean up.

"So many different school events." Kayano says.

"Uh-huh. No kidding. This feels weird. Once this is cleaned up it'll all be behind us." Nagisa says.

"Yea but lots of memories though huh?" Kayano asks.

"Definetly." Alexis says.

"Makes me think of the first time Koro sensei showed up here." Kayano says receiving a chuckle from Koro sensei.

"You children were complete amateurs back then." Koro sensei says.

"I know I couldn't get anywhere near you. Neither could Sugino." Nagisa says.

"Yea even I had a lot to learn when I got here." Alexis says.

"Remember how when Karma came he grilled it about Koro sensei but even then nothing he tried worked." Kayano says.

"Or how jealous I was of Itona. I was so sure he was gonna get him first." Nagisa says.

"Whoa. Another of Okajima's hidey holes apparently." Koro sensei says finding a magazine as they all keep cleaning before Alexis and Nagisa see green tentacles and see there coming from Kayano.

"I have more then one. Didn't you notice." Kayano says as she attacks Koro sensei with her tentacles and sends him through a pit fall.

"Kayano.. you." Nagisa says as he and Alexis are stunned.

"Koro sensei are you alright?" Nagisa asks as he, Alexis, and the other students see him outside on the ground panting.

"What in the world?" Katoaka asks.

"What just happened?" Isogai asks s Kayano comes out of the shed and then stands on the roof of the shed stunning the other students seeing Kayano with tentacles.

"Since when does Kayano have tentacles?" Okuda asks.

"Oh dammit. And I attacked you with everything I had. Your slipperier than I thought. Clearly." Kayano says.

"Kaede. What is the meaning of this!?" Koro sensei asks.

"Oh yea. Sorry. Fwi my real name's not Kaede. I'm Aguri Yukimura's little sister. You get it now don't you. Murderer." Kayano says.

"Murderer? What's she talking about?" Alexis asks.

"Wait. Yukimura?" Hara asks.

"Oh well no point crying over spilled milk. I'll just have to reset. Lets give it another whirl tomorrow Koro sensei. Don't worry I'll tell you where. Now that we fought tentacle to tentacle. I'm feeling pretty good about this. Like I can kill you." Kayano says as she takes off and leaves.

"It's unthinkable. If she grew those tentacles without a maintenance regiment the pain would of been behind hellish. There's no way she could of powered through it. Not with a straight face." Itona says.

"Yea whatever. I'm stuck on her being Yukimura's little sister." Maehara says.

"She uh used to be our homeroom teacher right?" Sugino asks.

"Aww man unbelievable I thought I recognized Kayano from somewhere. Seeing her with her hair down and that evil look on her face jogged my memory. Do you remember Haruna Mase? The acting prodigy who could disappear into any role they threw at her? She turned her back on the business years ago. She looks and acts so different now I didn't even make the connection." Mimura says showing a picture of Kayano as Akari Yukimura on his phone to Isogai and Alexis.

"But who is it we're truly dealing with? Our friend or this actor?" Alexis asks herself quietly.

*Timeskip*

"Uh-huh. Definitely Kayano." Karma says as they all watch videos from Kayano's acting days to make sure its her.

"That's crazy. It's like she's a split personality or something." Isogai says.

"That would explain how she's been able to keep her identity a secret." Maehara says.

"Excuse me sir. Why did Kayano well why did she call you a murderer?" Mimura asks.

"Does it have to do with your past?" Isogai asks.

"Talk to us Koro sensei please what happened? We trust you so just be honest with us." Sugino says.

"He's right we deserve to know the truth. It's unacceptable to stay quiet." Kataoka says.

"You understand unless you tell us something we're done here. I'm sorry but that's just the way it is." Isogai says.

"I don't blame you. Very well then it's time my past came to light. I'll tell you on one condition. You hear my big secret as a class. Meaning of course that we must find Kayano." Koro sensei as he then gets an email from Kayano saying to meet her in the zebra grass at 7pm.

*Timeskip*

"So you showed up. Great. Let's end this. I gave you your name. Practically your mother. What's the old joke? I brought you into this world I can take you out of it." Kayano says.

"Listen to me. It's too dangerous for you to keep using those tentacles. They have to be removed. Your life is in jeopardy." Koro sensei says.

"What are you babbling about? They're in peak condition. Your not gonna break my composure with a bluff." Kayano says.

"Kayano I thought we were your friends but this whole time... you were acting? All the stuff we've done? What we've been through together?" Nagisa asks.

"I'm an actor it's what I do. I act. Watching Nagisa take that beating from Takaoka it took everything I had not to step in. When I was kidnapped by thugs, kicked in the ribs by the Reaper, I was pissed enough to have killed them. But I maintained I never once let the mask slip. Poor pitiful Kayano the frail little girl everybody loved." Kayano says.

"You did all this for your big sister?" Fuwa asks.

"Koro sensei murderer. She never hurt anyone. All she wanted to do was teach. She used to brag about all of you." Kayano says.

"Kayano we.. we know. We only had her a couple of weeks. It was March of last year but that was long enough to see that she was a passionate teacher." Takebayashi says.

"Ok enough. Kayano listen to me. I know your hurting. Seeing the own dead body of someone you love you don't know how to react especially watching them be killed in front of you. I know it hurts and all you want is revenge but that isn't the answer. Trust me I know. You wanna know what I did before I came here Kayano? Before I came to this school all I did was kill wolves of the pack that help the black wolf take my parents from me Kayano. It doesn't do anything but make you regret a horrible decision. It wont bring your sister back just like me wanting to kill the wolf who took my mother wont bring her back. All you can do Kayano is live on for them. I came here to better myself for my mother's sake. Live the life she scarified for me. Don't make the mistakes I did it's not worth it. Please." Alexis says.

"Your wrong Alexis. This isn't to bring my sister back she's gone but I can at least avenge her by killing Koro sensei for murdering her." Kayano says.

"Could Koro sensei murderer someone? I mean actually in cold blood. I just don't see it. Nothing we know about him remotely jives with that." Sugino says.

"Yea. Maybe your wrong. Maybe you don't have the whole story yet. Give him a chance!" Kurahashi shouts.

"Come on Kaede you've been here a year. You should know what type of person he is by now. I get it. We have to deal with him eventually. But you can't think he murdered your sister. This shouldn't be about revenge. That's not how this works." Karma says.

"Feel like your over heating but the nape of your neck is ice cold. The indication in your metabolism is shot which means those tentacle have just about taken the wheel. You fight in that condition they'll zap your life force. Trust me I have experience. Worst case scenario you die." Itona says as Kayano's tentacle then catch fire.

"Shut up I don't recall asking you for a prognosis. Every weapon comes at a price but if it's the least bit usuable you polish it. Guess who taught me that Koro sensei? If my body over heats so much the better. I'll use it to my advantage. Flaming tentacles could do a lot of damage." Kayano says.

"No! I must insist-" Koro sensei then gets cut off by Kayano using her flaming tentacles to catch the grass around them on fire in a huge circle cutting herself and Koro sensei off from the other students.

"See I'm in the best shape of my life. Every sole in my body's on high alert. All your weakness are mine to exploit." Kayano says.

"Stop it Kayano! This is insane! Even if you win it's suicide! If I've learned anything it's that no target is worth sacrificing yourself for!" Nagisa says as Nakamura and Sugino hold him back as Alexis shifts to wolf form about to jump through the fire but gets grabbed back by her scarf by Isogai and Maehara.

"Wow that's so sweet of you to be concerned. Still though if you think I care your wrong. When my mind's fixed on something I just keep rolling!" Kayano says as she begins attacking Koro sensei.

"Holy crap it's like a meteor shower." Okajima says as Kayano tears off a piece of tentacle from Koro sensei.

"She's been in boss mode for maybe twenty seconds and already the tentacles have gotten hold of her brain. If she's that far gone it's already too late whether she gets her revenge on Koro sensei or not. Another few minutes of this. She's dead." Itona says.

"Come on! It's high time for you to die!" Kayano yells.


	21. Confession time

"We have to do something guys. What we just stand here while her life's being eaten away like this?" Sugino asks.

"Koro sensei!" Nagisa yells startled by a faded Koro sensei in front of the students.

"He's just a face now?" Sugaya asks.

"Sorry partial clone. I'm afraid Kayano's attacks aren't leaving me much wiggle room. Believe me it's all I can do to project an after image of this. It's kinda cool actually. Her tentacles need removed ASAP. The heat is a tremendous cost to her body. So in killing she's lost all reason. If we don't act quickly they'll zap her life force and kill the poor girl. Trouble is so long as her blood lust equals that of her tentacles they'll be rooted into her nervous system impossible to extract. Talking her down isn't an option as it was with Itona we simple don't have the time." Koro sensei says as he tries to avoid Kayano's attacks.

"So what do we do?" Hayami asks.

"The only thing we can! I'll have to pull them out as we fight! I'll have to let her get the most permeable area beneath my tie... my heart. Should she destroy it death is certain. But if as though she feels she done me in her tentacles will be satisfied. For a moment. One of you must exploit that tiny window of opportunity and make Kayano forget her blood lust." Koro sensei says.

"Forget it? How?" Okuda asks.

"By any means necessary. Whatever it takes to get her mind off of assassination. Alas it's the only thing I cant do. If her intended target were to try anything funny her blood lust would only intensive. Foil it however and the tentacles intended bond will temporarily break. There hold on Kayano's nervous system will be loosened enough to make extraction possible without causing major damage." Koro sensei says.

"Yea but she'd.. I mean the tentacles would be on alert the whole time right. Wouldn't you die before you could get them off of her?" Kimura asks.

"I might be able to post pone the moment of death long enough to regenerate. Optimistically the odds are fifty fifty." Koro sensei says.

"Then no!" Kataoka says.

"Don't despair. The possibility of E-class not being allowed to graduate is far worse than the prospect of my demise." Koro sensei says as his partial clone disappears.

"Mimura give us some air guitar." Yoshida says.

"What?" Mimura asks.

"Come on man show her your mad skills." Yoshida says.

"But she's gonna go after me!" Mimura says.

"Alexis I have an idea can you get me past the fire?" Nagisa asks.

"Yep. Get on my back I can jump it." Alexis says lowering her body down as Nagisa gets on.

"What do you have in mind?" Alexis asks worried about Nagisa.

"Don't worry just get me to Kayano." Nagisa says.

"Ok hold on then." Alexis says as she jumps over the flames and lets Nagisa off her back as Koro sensei manages to grab Kayano by her waist holding her in place.

"What the hell is he doing?" Alexis thinks to herself as she then sees Nagisa kiss Kayano on the lips causing Alexis's jaw to drop in shock.

"Will this do? Please say yes." Nagisa says pulling away from Kayano knocking her out from the kiss.

"Well done Nagisa they'll come out with ease." Koro sensei says removing the tentacles from Kayano.

*Timeskip*

"Is she.. is she alright? Is this over now?" Katoaka asks.

"I think so.. probably. The important thing is that she get plenty of rest." Koro sensei says.

"Now that was a kiss. Look at you Nagisa way to go all the way prince charming.

"I was distracting her from her bloodlust that's all. I'll apologize to her when she wakes up." Nagisa says as Irina grabs him by him chin and makes him look at her.

"15 hits on a ten second kiss is nothing to write home about honey. I'm disappointed." Irina says.

"15 hits?" Nagisa asks.

"If your gonna kiss get in there like there's no tomorrow. Go big or go home. You could of pulled off a minimum of fourty hits." Irina says.

"My upper limits around twenty five." Maehara says.

"Why do you guys make me wanna hate this place? It's a red letter day if I get to twenty." Kataoka says.

"Koro sensei!" Everyone shouts as Koro sensei throws up.

"I'm fine.. it'll just take a little while for my heart to fully recover. I realize your waiting for an answer but please indulge me with your patience a bit longer." Koro sensei says as he then dodges a shot to the head. The group then look and see one guy in a white cloak and another guy standing next to him.

"Stop playing the death bed angle. You've clearly recouped enough to dodge." The man in the white cloak says.

"It's Shiro." Itona says.

"Pathetic little twit for someone so willing to sacrifice themselves for the sake of retribution you'd think she'd have managed something a little more on the nose than this. Quite the monster aren't you. How many would be assassins have you sent away in the past year? Well there are still at least two you haven't deflected. And I will be the last yes the one from whom you stole everything. In the end the one to whom you will give your life." Shiro says.

"So it is you. I thought I recognize that twisted genius. This boys and girls is Yanagisawa." Koro sensei says.

"Come 2.o March is upon us and with it a perfect end to an accursed life." Shiro says as he and the other man leave.

"What's with that guy?" Fuwa asks.

"What happened?" Kayano ask as she wakes up.

"Kayano thank goodness." Koro sensei says.

"Are you ok?" Nagisa asks receiving a slight nod from Kayano.

"Good." Nagisa says.

"Yea...good." Alexis says.

"So your back?" Alexis asks.

"At first I was driven by bloodlust. But more time I spent with Koro sensei the less and less it seemed to matter. I started wondering what's his story? What about him don't I know. Should I hold off killing him until I get the whole picture? But about that time the tentacles took control. They refused to let me wait. I'm so stupid. Assassination's been about self discovery for you while I've spent the past year secret obsessed with revenge." Kayano says.

"Kayano. It's cause of you I quit feeling self conscious about my hair. The first time we met you pretty much called it out and look at me now right. And like you said. Koro sensei's name. Your the one who gave it to him remember. Ok maybe you were just playing a role ok fine but that doesn't mean that it's not a part of you or that our friendship was based on a lie. We all wear masks from time to time. Were all different than on the inside than on the out. It's still the real you.. here's the deal. Koro sensei owes us an explanation as a class. None of us expects him to be a saint. We know he doesn't always do the right thing but as a class let's here his story." Nagisa says as he then notices Kayano crying.

"Ok.. and thanks.. it's nice to finally be real." Kayano says.

"Don't worry sir. What's done is done. As long as you tell us the truth. We'll accept it." Sugino says.

"Thank you. I'd hope to never revisit this chapter of my life and yet I have little choice. Your trust is vital to me. I would never do anything to break it. Never jeopardize our bond. Last summer on the island Mr. Karasuma said to Ms. Irina if you recall. There's a lot more to a good assassin than meets the eye. Those words are especially relevant here. You see children this class represents my first go as a teacher all things considered but I think it's fair to assert I've more than risen to the challenge. After all I am a gifted improviser." Koro sensei says.

"Then you mean?" Takebayashi asks.

"Yes. Until two years ago I was known as the assassin the Reaper and that's not all. Come March I am doomed. Either I go alone or I take the Earth with me. That's the only aspect of your future assassinating me can change. Born in darkness he grew to distain the light. Weaned on soul crushing poverty a child of the slums. He knew only ugliness and derogation. Life taught him that he can only rely on three things. Skill, money, and death. Naturally the assassins path beckoned. Those more stronger than himself he killed with knowledge. Those more knowing he killed with strength. Those gifted with both he killed with surpassing charm. When the number of his kills reach a thousand those rumoring named him the Reaper. The chief ambition of Yanagisawa's research was to generate generic anti matter. He would stop at nothing. He spliced the parturition cycle necessary for anti matter into the life cycle of a cell. Effectively proofing the cells engine and fusing it with astonishing power. After three months in that place the teacher and the Reaper were as open as old friends. She was part of the experiment. The Reaper was turning into something all together in human. She suspected this much but didn't wish to burden her superiors with questions. She looked straight ahead and smiled. Light hearted as ever. The legendary killer who'd never understood finally understood the joy of being seen. It was long when the I had began to change. Eventually I made my escape but before I could leave Aguri appeared. She'd seen everything and despite it all she was hopeful. I hadn't expected to react as she did this was something completely new. Then he finally understood after she had died her many faults had been part of her charm. The tentacles asked what I wanted. To be weak I said. To purseeve weakness in others. Not to exploit but to protect. To be a guide. To be a teacher. Sometimes I'll be wrong. Sometimes my old self will bubble up to the surface. But I'll give it my all. I'll honor Aguri's memory. Carry on her work. The best way I know how. That's my story boys and girls. The person who taught me to be a teacher was none other than Aguri Yukimura. She taught me to truly look at people. To respect everyone as an equal. Not to define human beings by their weakness. She was wonderful. Through her I found my purpose in life. Evaluated my experience found all the knowledge I could and picked up where she left off. I vowed to use my abilities to the fullest. To pass the gift of personal growth on to you. The question was how. How best to reach her cherished E-class. I racked my brain day and night and suddenly it came to me. An entirely new learning environment. The assassination classroom." Koro sensei says as the students then start thinking about their times with Koro sensei before coming to the realization they eventually must kill Koro sensei.

*Timeskip*

Later the next day as Alexis is getting home with Isogai and Maehara since Maehara is staying the night with Isogai they notice Alexis has been very quite.

"Hey are you ok Alex?" Isogai asks.

"Yeah you've been off since what happened with Kayano." Maehara says.

"Yea I'm ok I guess." Alexis says looking away from Isogai.

"Alex if something is wrong tell us you know you can talk to us." Isogai says. Alexis then sighs.

"Is it Nagisa?" Maehara asks.

"Yea." Alexis says sadly.

"What's he doing?" Maehara asks.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Isogai asks.

"No at least not physically anyway. When I saw him kiss Kayano even though he said it was the only thing he could think of to help her it really hurt me to see him kiss another girl like that. He didn't even come and ask me if I was ok from seeing him do that. It makes me wonder if he likes Kayano more than me with how he acted." Alexis says with tears in her eyes. Alexis then feels Isogai and Maehara hug her.

"If it makes you feel any better we can talk to him for you." Isogai suggests.

"No. I'd much rather just avoid Nagisa for a couple days and see how he acts without me being around him and talking to him so much. If he doesn't take any notice of how I'm acting within a couple of days I may just break up with him because he has been acting a bit distant from me anyways." Alexis says.

"Well let us know how things go. But he really should of checked on you. If I was him and I did something like that I would have checked on you immediately and been apologizing." Maehara says.

"For now just give it some time. If something doesn't change with your plan of taking care of things we'll talk to him." Isogai says.

"Thanks guys." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

The next day as school is let out for the day she hears Nagisa calling for her and ignores it.

"Alex wait up!" Nagisa says as he catches up to Alexis.

"What do you want Nagisa?" Alexis asks.

"W-what do you mean? Your my girlfriend I wanted to walk you home. Are you ok you've been ignoring me all day?" Nagisa asks as he goes to put his arm around Alexis but she smacks his arm away. Nagisa then growls as he grabs Alexis's arm tight but not too tight and starts pulling her to his house. Alexis then starts trying to get her arm back from Nagisa but can't get out of his grip so she gives up and lets him pull her to his house since his mother isn't home he takes Alexis up to his room and locks the door before letting Alexis go and standing in front of the door so she can't unlock it and leave.

"Nagisa just let me leave ok." Alexis says.

"No. Not until you tell me what is wrong." Nagisa says.

"W-why do you even care you seem to care more about Kayano then your own girlfriend. You've been acting so distant from me lately and to top it off you kissed Kayano in front of me!" Alexis says.

"Alex... I-" Nagisa then gets cut off by Alexis.

"I don't wanna hear it. If you like her more th-" Alexis then gets cut off by Nagisa kissing Alexis on her lips.

"What the hell I didnt even see him move." Alexis thinks as she feels Nagisa put his arm behind her head. Alexis then feels Nagisa force his tongue into her mouth. Alexis then tries pushing Nagisa away but he doesn't budge an inch.

"Mmgnn!" Alexis's voice is muffled by Nagisa as she then Nagisa's tongue swirling around her own. Alexis then tries hitting Nagisa but he grabs her wrist. Alexis's eyes widen as Nagisa makes the kiss deeper as his tongue explores Alexis's mouth. Alexis then gasps for air as Nagisa pulls away.

"What the-" Alexis the gets cut off again by Nagisa kissing her again as he then pushes Alexis back onto his bed and pins Alexis's wrists above her head as he then forced his tongue into Alexis's mouth again as he starts licking Alexis's tongue in a pattern.

"Nngmph!" Alexis's voice is muffled as she feels Nagisa start sucking on her tongue. Nagisa then pulls away and looks at Alexis as he keeps her pinned down.

"Nagisa what the hell!? Let me go!" Alexis says.

"No! Your going to listen to me whether you want to or not! Alex your the only one I want. You know as well as the rest of the class that I only kissed Kayano to distract her from her blood lust it was the only thing I could think of. I realize now that by kissing another girl in front of you even with a good reason was hurtful I'm so sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me but know this. I will keep apologizing every day until you forgive me. I will stay by your side no matter what even if you don't want me to be. So please Alex at least if anything just talk to me again I miss your beautiful voice and your angelic smile. And the reason I've been acting so distant is because I felt that I didn't deserve you that I can't make you as happy as I want to. I feel like you deserve someone better than me. I was thinking that if I distanced myself you'd realize you should have someone better than me and leave me but after seeing how I hurt you I realize you truly care about me and that I truly care about you. I want to make you happy Alex please just give me another chance to prove it." Nagisa says. Alexis then looks Nagisa in the eyes.

"I-" Alexis then get cut off Nagisa as he then holds Alexis's wrist with one hand while he uses his other hand to rest Alexis's head on his chest.

"Before you say anything listen. Do you hear it. My heart only beats like this when I'm with you. You make me a better person Alex. I don't know what I'd do without you Alexis. I love you." Nagisa says.

"H-he loves me. He's never said that to me before. He must really feel this way..." Alexis thinks.

"D-do you really mean what you say?" Alexis asks.

"Of course I wouldn't have done and said what I just did if I didnt." Nagisa says as he then feels Alexis plant a kiss on his lips before pulling away.

"I forgive you. I love you too Nagisa." Alexis says. Nagisa then smiles as he kisses Alexis on her lips before he starts trailing kisses down Alexis's jaw line.

"U-uh Nagisa." Alexis says nervously.

"Dont worry I'm just marking you. I want everyone to see your mine. For now I'm happy with marking my territory I can wait for the other another time when both of us are ready." Nagisa says as he starts looking for Alexis's sweet spot on her neck soon finding it he starts gently licking, sucking, and biting until he leaves a hickey.

"Great now I have to hide that at school tomorrow." Alexis says.

"No leave it alone. I want everyone to see you belong to me. I want them to know that I'm proud to call you mine so that they know to stay away from you especially Isogai and Maehara. Im not gonna lose you to anyone." Nagisa says as he makes a couple more hickeys and leaves a few small bruises from biting on Alexis's neck.

"Are you being jealous now of Maehara and Isogai?" Alexis asks as she chuckles. Nagisa then pulls away from Alexis's neck at looks at Alexis as he blushes slightly.

"Nagisa they're my best friends along side you but your the closest friend I have. They won't take me from you even if Maehara is a pervert and Isogai being as kind as he is I only have eyes for you. Your the only alpha male I wanna be with. They won't take me from you I promise besides they were both ready to kill you last night after seeing me upset over you kissing Kaede and honestly I'd think if they were gonna make a move on me I think they would have done it by now plus they both know I love you and I only want you." Alexis says as she gently kisses Nagisa. Nagisa then smiles.

"Well don't worry I can very easily make it known that your mine and I'm yours at school if you want. I'll gladly shout it to the entire class if you want." Nagisa says.

"I believe you." Alexis laughs.

"I know." Nagisa says as he goes back to making marks on Alexis's neck before he lets go of Alexis's wrists.

"Well if that's how your gonna play." Alexis says as she flips Nagisa underneath her. Alexis then starts making hickeys on Nagisa's neck before stopping being satisfied.

"There now the girls know your mine." Alexis says smiling before Nagisa flips the two so he is on top again. Nagisa then chuckles as he then plants a kiss on Alexis's lips on last time before he lays down beside Alexis as the two turn so they're facing each other.

"Nagisa can you forgive me for how have been acting with you since what happened with Kaede?" Alexis asks. Nagisa then gently kisses Alexis's forehed.

"Of course. Alex your the closest friend I have besides I would have acted the same way. I love you and only you don't ever forget that now come here. Let's go to sleep for a while." Nagisa says as he pulls Alexis over to him as she nuzzles her face into his chest.

"What about your mom?" Alexis asks.

"Dont worry I texted Isogai a little bit ago. He'll be here in about three hours to pick you up for now let's just enjoy each other's company." Nagisa says as he lays his head on Alexis's head as the two fall asleep.

*Timeskip*

"Hey Alexis. Nagisa told me you two made up." A voice says as Alexis is walking into class. Alexis turns to see Maehara.

"Yea we did." Alexis says.

"Hey is that what I think it is?" Maehara says.

"What?" Alexis asks as Maehara walks over to her.

"It is!" Maehara says as he sees the hickeys and a couple bruises on Alexis's neck and collar bone making Alexis blush red.

"No way looks like Nagisa got himself some yesterday good job making up with her." Karma says making Alexis and Nagisa both blush.

"We didn't do anything at least not what your thinking it was just a heated make out session." Nagisa says.

"Yea right. With those bruises and hickeys it's looks like more than a make out session." Nakamura says.

"They didn't do anything they were both fully dressed when I went to get Alex plus they would have been acting strange if they had done something like that and by acting strange I mean Nagisa being worried I'll kick his ass because I see Alexis as a little sister and treat her as such." Isogai says.

"Yea same here. Alex is like a little sister to me too. But I'd be the one after him if he hurt Alexis or did it without her consent. But if she was ok with it I'd just be the one teasing them both like I am now over the make out session." Maehara says.

"Uh were gonna take our seats now." Nagisa says as he takes himself and Alexis to their seats as they talk until class starts.


	22. Trust time

"Congratulations all round! Well done! Those second blades twinkled. Everyone was accepted into the top school of their choice! You'll be entering into freshman year like the rock stars you are. What a tremendous weight off my shoulders. We are meant to start last counselor tutoring sessions today but there's something I'm rather keen on doing forehand. What might that be you ask? How to mark such a glorious occasion? Editing of course." Koro sensei says.

"Say what?" Everyone asks in union.

"Oh yes we will be commemoration E-class with a special year book." Koro sensei says.

"Your putting together a year book just for us?" Nagisa asks.

"Yes!" Koro sensei shouts.

"Oh that's right. We didn't have any pictures of you for the regular one. Mr. Karasuma stood in as the E-class teacher." Kurahashi says.

"Not that we didn't appreciate that but it does kinda suck you weren't in a single shot." Yada says.

"Um.. he managed to photo bomb a few under the radar actually. Makes it look like the schools haunted." Chiba says.

"Precisely why rely on those pictures for memories when we have these." Koro sensei says. An entire year of candidate moments. A treasure trove of student teacher selfies. Thirty thousand strong! Well then let us sort through and find the best ones together!" Koro sensei says.

"When did you take them?" Isogai asks.

"Anyone else creeped out?" Maehara asks.

"And if so happens we hate pictures of ourselves are we excused?" Nakamura asks.

"Seriously?" Fuwa asks.

"My eyes are too small." Nakamura says.

"Not to worry I've taken the liberty of using the big eye filter for maximum cuteness." Koro sensei says showing Nakamura a picture of her and him.

"Wow that's so nice of you." Nakamura says seeming not to intrigued.

"You know the regular shots they use for the year book are sort of by the numbers." Sugino says.

"And if we do one ourselves maybe we could go a little more off on guard." Hara says.

"That's the spirit. Here we have the little beauty Hayami at the local pet shop. And here we have a wonderful kinetic night time shot of Mimura on air guitar! And I'm just getting warmed up. Princess royal Kataoka in splendid royal refreshments. Wolf Alexis howling beautifully at the moon in the woods under the illuminating moon light. Sensitive Muramatsu reacting to a icky cockroach. And Okajima tearing about the campus in the nude for some reason." Koro sensei says showing the class pictures.

"How did you even get a picture of me in wolf form by myself at night without me even knowing you were there?" Alexis asks.

"Whoa hang on a sec. I feel like this means there might be some questionable photos of me floating around out there." Takebayashi says as the class then go for the photos.

"Destroy the photos leave no trace!" Chiba yells as the group go after the photos.

"Well who would of thought that year book photos would of gotten you all fired up." Koro sensei says as the kids tear up photos.

"Okey dokie lets choose our pics for the school events category. What do you think of these? Bringing memories back? I should of taken more! This isn't nearly enough! I wanted our year book to be at least ten thousand pages! Outside boys and girls what we need is a random assortment of cosplay shots! Excellent more outfits!" Koro sensei says as he and the kids take pictures in costumes.

"Is it me or have things gotten thorough. I mean Koro sensei helped us to study with entrance exams but aside from that everywhere has been a free for all." Kayano says.

"Eh. It's more like we're at the mercy of his moves." Nagisa says.

"No. Your being spoiled. He's just proud of how far you all come. Figured it's time to let you kids unwind. Everything up to now's been so intense. Where's the harm in having fun. That's what he's thinking anyway. " Karasuma says as he stands next to Alexis, Kayano, and Nagisa.

"Oh I see." Kayano says.

"I guess that makes sense." Alexis says.

"What about you Mr. Karasuma? All things considered do you think we turned out ok?" Nagisa asks.

"Of course. You've shaped up quite nicely. In fact if I ever fell on hard times you'll be the ones I call." Karasuma says as Irina comes over looking love struck and dazed.

"A man and a woman living together in April. A man and a woman together as one in April. Making love on average ten times a day." Irina says dreamily.

"She's been mumbling to herself a lot lately." Kayano says.

"You think she's ok?" Alexis asks.

"Maybe she found religion or something." Maehara says as Koro grabs Karasuma and Irina and dresses them up as bride and groom before taking a picture of them.

"Alright then that ought to be enough for all the campus photos." Koro sensei says.

"Hang on a minute!" Terasaka yells as he realizes he and the other students are in a giant purse.

"Do you mind telling us why we're all stuck in a giant purse?" Maehara asks.

"Yea what gives?" Alexis asks.

"Alas campus photo are not remotely sufficient. What's need now are mementos of a world tour." Koro sensei says.

"Your insane!" Terasaka says.

"What are you gonna do!?" Okajima asks.

"Seems like a lot of work!" Maehara says.

"Nonsense. I promise this will be fun. A little time. A little effort. A little ingenuity and well ah. Slingshot." Koro sensei says as he launches off with everyone in the purse.

*Timeskip*

"Now Alexis where are we in what you'd like to be when you grow up?

"Honestly. I- I think I wanna be a leader, a teacher, and a friend. I want to be what my parents were. Just good people. I've tried to hide my past and forget who I was when I was little but being around you and the others has made me remember who I am in the past year. I cant run from who I am. I know who I'm meant to be now. I want to pass on my knowledge to those younger than me. I want to lead like my parents did. I wanna lead by their example. I know that isn't exactly a specific answer but all I know is I wanna be there for those that need my help and be there teach them like you." Alexis says.

"Excellent. I think we've got it. You and your classmates are endued with the same gift. The sweetness of youth. Keep running Alexis. Never stop. Take advantage of who you are and what you have while you have it." Koro sensei says.

"Yes sir. Bye Koro sensei. See you tomorrow." Alexis says.

"Yes. Indeed you will." Koro sensei says as Alexis leaves.

*Timeskip*

"What in the world?" Alexis asks shortly after walking back into town from the woods upon seeing a beam of light before seeing that there is a light dome around the school.

"Nagisa! Kayano! What's going on?" Alexis asks as she sees Kayano and Nagisa and runs over to them.

"Do you two see all this? What in the world is going on?" Kayano asks.

"What!? Trespassing my ass it's our school!" Terasaka yells as he tries to get past some guards getting Alexis, Nagisa, and Kayano's attention as the other students arrive on the scene.

"Nagisa, Alexis, Kayano. Did you see the news. This is absolutely terr-" Isogai then gets cut off by a flash of light.

"There they are. Are you the poor children the monster's been holding hostage?" A news lady asks as people take pictures and ask questions about Koro sensei about him being dangerous.

"That's enough! It's none of your freaking business!" Mimura yells.

"Do some back checking people. The probability of earth blowing up is less than one percent. Our teacher's not as dangerous as he's been made out to be." Yada says.

"Leave him alone. The stuff they're saying about him isn't even true." Kurahashi says as the news people start asking if what they're saying is what Koro sensei told them to say and starts feeling bad for Alexis and the other students. Karasuma then shows up getting the press to leave and takes the students with him.

"Mr. Karasuma what have they done to Koro sensei?" Isogai asks.

"I'm afraid we're out of time. The government had no choice but to initiate their in game strategy before it was too late." Karasuma says.

"In game strategy?" Isogai asks.

"So is that what this barrier's all about?" Takebayashi asks.

"The barrier's just a means of being able to keep him from escape. In a week they'll use a high powered laser to finish the job." Karasuma says as the kids gasp in shock.

"Your kidding me! This was our assassination!" Maehara says.

"Yes and your efforts have not been unappreciated. But it's time now for you to step aside." Karasuma says.

"So we do all the ground work and you reap all the glory!?" Terasaka says.

"This isn't fair why didn't you tell us anything!?" Kurahashi asks.

"And how come the media is totally making it sound like Koro sensei manipulated us?" Kanzaki asks.

"This is not cool sir. We were supposed to assassinate him and now we're being dealt out?" Kataoka asks.

"You know Koro sensei wont stand for this. He's expecting to be killed by his students." Isogai says.

"Come on Mr. Karasuma please! You've gotta tell them to let us in there!" Nagisa shouts.

"The mountain's been fortified I'm sorry. Elite forces have established a perimeter. There are no openings to be taken advantage of. Your work's done here." Karasuma says.

"No it's not! There's too much we still haven't talked to him about! So many things we wanna try! If your not gonna help us then get out of our-" Nagisa then gets cut off by Karasuma pinning him to the floor. Alexis then shifts to wolf form and growls in rage about to lunch at Karasuma but gets caught by Karma and Maehara.

"You know I cant let you in there! National security is on the line right now! Now you listen and you listen good. Do not give me a hard time. Is that clear?" Karasuma asks pick Nagisa up by his shirt.

"Give it up Nagisa. You too Alexis. He's not on our side. Just another stiff collared company man. When it's down to the wire only thing a man like him ever does is follow orders." Karma asks.

"Your damn right. My orders are to protect the people I'm entrusted with at all costs. Bottom line one way or another he has to be killed. Who does the honors isn't up to you. Get them out. Have them escorted to a secure area." Karasuma says as he leaves.

"Yes sir." A guard says as the students are left alone.

"Son of a bitch. Can you believe this bullshit?" Terasaka asks.

"Did you hear what he said?" Nagisa asks.

"What?" Terasaka asks.

"About giving him a hard time. I have a feeling he didn't just choose those words at random." Nagisa says.

"Ok so." Terasaka says.

"What do you mean Nagisa?" Alexis asks.

"Don't you get it? Think back to what he told us earlier. Those words. I think saying don't give me a hard time was his way of saying that he believes in us. Mr. Karasuma is counting on us to handle things. I'm positive. So let's put our heads together and devise a plan. We all know what the goal is here. We know exactly what we're capable of. The question is. What would Koro sensei want us to do?" Nagisa asks.


	23. Happy Birthday time

"Ok then everybody. Moment of truth. Our final mission." Isogai says as he and the others all prepare to get to where Koro sensei is. The group then start taking guards one by one until Karma calls Alexis's group to take down three guards.

"Terasaka and Alexis your up next head that direction and take them out." Karma says over the phone.

"Copy that." Terasaka says as he, Alexis, and there team then take down the three guards. The kids then continue taking down kids in the woods using traps they've set for Koro sensei to take them down. The kids then regroup and keep going until running into one guard.

"I guess there's a few of you jokers still left." Terasaka says.

"Congratulations you caught us with our pants down. I'd say you got this neck of the woods down if it weren't so obvious- really? Stun darts. The thing is once you know what your up against turning the tables ain't nothing." The guard says as Alexis and the other students start trying to attack the guard but keep getting their attacks deflected and dodged.

"Little punks. Listen if you if you just behave this can be over and nobody has to get hurt. What's the point of rebelling this late in the game? Give it up already." The guard says as the student begin attacking him again.

"Fat chance!" Alexis says as she tries attacking but gets thrown away from the guard a few feet.

"One way or another we're gonna see this thing through to the end." Hayami says.

"You don't get to march in last minute and tell us what to do!" Maehara says.

"You have to trust us we know how to handle Koro sensei. Stand down and let us do this our way." Isogai says as Nagisa and Karma then work together to bring down the guard.

"Heads up the guy's still moving!" Kayano shouts

"Hey dumbass what do you think your doing? Finish what you started instead of high fiving each other like losers!" Terasaka shouts as he and some other students tase the guard. The students then get through the light field ending up at the school and stop upon seeing Koro sensei.

"I thought that sounded like you." Koro sensei says as he turns to face the students.

"Koro sensei." Nagisa says.

"You've come so far. Look at you." Koro sensei says as the kids then run to him.

"The laser's almost charged up." Kurahashi says.

"So it would seem. I imagine they'll probably try firing the killing shot just shy of midnight. There's enough power in that baby to shut down even my absolute defense form." Koro sensei says.

"What do we do?" Kataoka asks.

"We have to leave. Let's try to find a way out of here. Oh I know. You could take us as hostages or something." Kurahashi says.

"I'm sorry children. There's no stopping this now. Too many people are aware of my existence." Koro sensei says.

"You knew it'd come to this eventually. You knew it all along." Hayami says.

"Even if I don't explode the cat's out of the bag. We'd be fools to think the world would accept the existence of something like me. Sooner or later they'll want me out of the picture. It's a perfectly reasonable reaction." Koro sensei says.

"You can't tell me we wouldn't of found a way around all that if we'd acted sooner. We could of busted up the barrier protectors. Gone on tv to try and make our case." Fuwa says.

"You'd have met with resistance. The public would decry you as dangerous. Possibly demand you to be put under surveillance and besides the projectors defenses are impregnable. If I so much as chuck a rock at them the answer is anti air craft artillery. Likely is not even given your skill you would have been captured. That's the level of sophistication we're looking at here. No expense was spared. No technical innovation was over looked. In a very real way my assassination represents the many disport threads of mankind's cumulative wisdom brought together for a single purpose. What an accomplishment. In truth I'm honored." Koro sensei says.

"So then your saying all the hard work we put into this.. has been for nothing?" Yada asks.

"Come now Yada. I hardly think that's fair. Think about it. You've journeyed to outer space, uncovered vital information. Surely we don't call that nothing? Especially when said information brought our classroom a much needed ray of light. The past month may have been short but also uncommonly sweet. That's what it's all about. The hard work gave you heart. You've used every bit of what you know to come and see me one last time. For a teacher there is no greater happiness." Koro sensei says.

"So time's up is that it? The risk is till maximum percent and I don't care. I'll take those odds any day. We've been a hell of lot closer to you than the any of the jerks running the show. They didn't even obligation to hear us out! The octopus isn't dangerous! He's a pervert sure but he's not dangerous!" Terasaka says.

"As far as they're concerned we're in over our heads. Why give delinquents the time of day right? It's much easier to just brush us off." Hazami says.

"Like we're just gonna take it? Bullshit." Muramatsu says.

"Next government suit crosses my path-" Yoshida then gets cut off by Koro sensei as he appears next to him.

"Terasaka. All of you. Permit me to give you a word of advice. In life we travel up stream. Trashing against the mighty current of society. More often than not things simply wont pan out as you wished. Don't apportion blame. Society is an a circumstance of it's own. Resist the temptation to renounce it. Believe me your time and energy are far better channeled elsewhere. When hardship prevails say that's life and marshall your dignity towards navigating the disappointment as best you can. When the water calms ask yourself. If society tosses me about like a piece of drift wood is it wiser to stay the course or find another way? If E-class has taught you nothing else take this to heart. In the assassination classroom you don't have to face hardships head on. You can run. You can hide. Launch a sneak attack if it's not against the rules. Avail yourself of unconventional methods. Whatever you choose above all else be determined. Don't give frustration the last word. The beauty of trail and error is that there is always hope. Never forget. When the moment calls for a decisive strike you are an assassin." Koro sensei says.

"Ugh. Unbelievable. Of all the times to lecture." Terasaka says.

"What can I say? A lesson seemed appropriate. A good educator never passes up an opportunity to teach. Thank you. Your rescue efforts move me more than you could possibly know. I'm embarrassed to admit that I've been holding back tears. Aren't I a mess? By the way Nakamura I couldn't help but notice how delicately you carried yourself during the last battle and uh I smell something sweet by chance?" Koro sensei asks.

"Your ears are as sharp as your nose. It's been exactly one year to the day since the moon blew up. And if I remember correctly Ms. Yukimura designated today as your birthday. Yea it's no big deal but I mean if you wanna shower me with praise for getting it here in tack then I-.. Hey!" Nakamura says as she then realizes Koro sensei isn't paying attention and is more focused on the dessert.

"Sorry but this is my first taste of sweet in a week." Koro sensei says.

"Don't you dare get your drool on it. So gross. Alright guys let's sing." Nakamura says as she then lights a candle on the cake and everyone sings happy birthday to Koro sensei and starting cheering for him and wanting him to blow out the candle. Before Koro sensei is able to blow out the candle a black tentacle destroys the cake and the group all look to see Shiro and the guy he was with before.

"And many more." Shiro says.

"Shiro." Terasaka says.

"Yanagisawa." Koro sensei says.

"The hour is upon us so permit me to give you the gift of the worlds cruelest death." Shiro says as the man next to him unzips his cloak.

"Hello there. You do know who I am don't you sir?" The man asks.

"I should reintroduce him for the benefit of your students. This boys and girls is the pupil who stole the name Reaper from your teacher. As of today I take the liberty of christening him the new and vastly improved Koro sensei." Shiro says.

"I thought if I could pass my skills onto an apprentice the scope of my work would broaden and well he volunteered so eagerly. How could I not accept. Here was a boy who coveted power. So power I taught him in spades. To inspire loyalty I in fancied the chasms between our respected gifts. I gave him profit and awe in equal measure. Betrayal ought not have been possible. I shouldn't have been so hard on him. Truly I shuddered to think how much I didn't know. I'm sorry. You were the first student I took under my wing and I never gave you credit." Koro sensei says realizing the monster he sees in front of him is his old apprentice as the monster then jumps onto the roof of the school.

"What's that? Seriously. Crap." Yoshida says as he and the other students back up.

"Reaper 2.0 the one who attacked us." Nagisa says.

"Ok before it was just his face but now his entire body freaks me the hell out." Mimura says.

"He under went the same modifications as your precise octopus with one difference. Quite unlike Itona and my would be sister in law he begged for them. Far bid for me to judge but I think that puts him a cut above. I know wrap your head around that. A man able to overwhelm you in human form now posses unlimited power. Tentacles fueled by pure hatred. Can you imagine?" Shiro says.

"Run." Koro sensei says as his apprentice then attacks knocking Koro sensei back and sending the students up into the air a bit before landing on the ground.

"That was a sonic boom. His tentacles have a velocity of mach twenty. There top speed however is mach forty." Shiro says as Koro sensei's apprentice then begins attacking him.

"How is that even possible?" Okajima asks.

"In short his basic performance level is double. The tentacles amplify 2.0's kinetic ungodly vision and intuition. He is bitterly adaptable to a super sonic world. Unlike some people he took to his tentacles with ease. He shares that in common with version 1.0." Shiro says.

"Koro sensei!" Nagisa yells as Koro sensei gets thrown up into the air and attacked.

"The most significant difference though is unlike yours and those of the Octopus are designed for sustained use. He requires no upkeep rendering him directly disposable. In exchange for being given three months to live he can tap unthinkable into reservoirs of strength. Oh and his expiration date does not come with an explosion. Efficiently sustainable and safe." Shiro says.

"Why do you always have to do this? Why do you always have to hurt people? Do your own dirty work for once." Kayano says.

"You think I'm not willing to. You think I'm not prepared to meet my own demise? Come now that's very naïve." Shiro says as he pulls out a needle with liquid in it and then ejects himself with it.

"What did he just do?" Sugaya asks.

"I think I know. Not good." Alexis says.

"I'm beyond giving a damn with living or dying. Everything I cared for was stolen from me long ago. I'm merely a conjoined vessel of muscle fivers, joints, nerves. The whole ground for tentacle implantation. Now an in depth temple where tentacles can thrive. Know this guinea pig. Your death will haunt these children for the rest of their earthly existence." Shiro says as he then attacks Koro sensei after having injected himself with tentacle serum.

"Listen to me class. There's something I neglected to mention in my earlier lesson. A clever assassin may avoid confrontation for a while but sooner or later the fight will come and when it does every last ounce of strength will be put to the test! In my case that would be now." Koro sensei says.


	24. Final Boss time

"Koro sensei!" Alexis and Nagisa yell as Koro sensei and his apprentice begin attacking each other.

"Not good. If this keeps up between the two of them Koro sensei wont make it." Alexis thinks to herself watching the battle.

"He's dodging them. Am I seeing things?" Takebayashi asks as they notice Koro sensei deflecting his apprentice's attacks.

"Let's see you deflect this." Shiro says as he starts attacking Koro sensei using light attacks.

"Your kidding me. Koro sensei's using basic moves with minimal energy. Throwing handful's of soil to block the light. That closes the gap between them significantly. He's analyzing his foes weakness mid battle. I'm not surprised that's our Koro sensei." Ritsu says as Koro sensei manages to send his apprentice back a few feet momentarily stopping the battle.

"I am the teacher. You are the student. I take full responsibility for your lacks but first. Yanagisawa I'd like you to leave. This is a place of learning not a war zone. You have no business being here!" Koro sensei yells.

"You just wont let go of this fantasy of being an educator will you? Derange little guinea pig. Answer me this teacher! Why do you suppose we chose this of all moments to launch our final offensive!? You will protect them right? That is what a teacher's meant to do." Shiro asks as he directs Koro sensei's apprentice to attack Alexis and the other students but Koro sensei then deflects the attack as Alexis shifts to wolf form to prepare to help protect the other students.

"Are you alright sir!?" Nagisa asks.

"Koro sensei!" The students yell once seeing Koro sensei isn't in very good shape.

"Well well aren't you the model protector. You could easily dodge these blows if you had a mind to but you stay for the sake of your poor defenseless charges. I believe it's time 2.0 another please." Shiro says as Alexis creates an ice shield around the students in an attempt to block the attack but Koro sensei jumps in front of the students again blocking the attack.

"And another." Shiro says as Koro sensei keeps blocking attacks at the students.

"Corral the guinea pig with his precious students and this has all been a forton conclusion. Sorry boys and girls you chose poorly. Showing up here tonight only increased the likely hood of his dying by my hands." Shiro says as Karasuma shows up with Irina and points a gun at Yanagisawa.

"Shut up Yanagisawa. I think we've all heard just about enough out of you." Karasuma says as Yanagisawa then hits him knocking him to the ground.

"Karasuma!" Irina yells as she runs over to him.

"Make yourselves comfortable and enjoy the show. I'm afraid at this junction there's really nothing more you can do. How does it feel? Watching your students quake with despair as they realize how much of a hindrance they've been. Do you understand now? They are your greatest weakness." Shiro says.

"That is preposterous! Your a fool if you think I'll believe it's that cut and dry! These children! They've risked life and limb to save me! What they've gone through just to be here tonight is extraordinary! Their determination! Their unflappable spirit! Students like these are the greatest gift a teacher could ask for! They are not a hindrance! They are not a weakness! They are my class and I am proud of each and every one of them! Call it what you will but when the chips are down I will give my life to protect them!" Koro sensei says as his apprentice holds him in the air.

"Yes that's all fine and good. So dutiful and I'm afraid we even have to deny you that satisfaction. See your strength will run out soon at which point the children you'd been protecting. Let's just say their future wont be as bright as you had hoped. Not even that mutt that have with them will be able to protect them. Everything you've gained over the past year you've gained by destroying our lives. I will ensure that it was all for nothing! Then and only then will my revenge be complete! Now then let's continue. Where were we? Yes of course mind that you pay close attention." Shiro says as something causes Koro sensei's apprentice to let him go.

"Idiots." Karma says.

"What the?" Nagisa asks before seeing Kayano and Alexis.

"Make a run for it Koro sensei." Alexis says growling staring at Shiro and Koro sensei's apprentice.

"Find a place to hide you need to recover. We'll buy you some time." Kayano says.

"Kayano. Alexis. What are you doing?" Koro sensei says as his apprentice then tries attacking Alexis and Kayano but the two dodge the attack.

"Even with the kinetic tentacles resized your kinetic vison remains." Shiro says.

"No Kayano. Alexis. Both of you stop this at once!" Koro sensei shouts.

"It was all my fault. I brought us down. Because of me everyone had to face the truth. We'd been like a family and I ruined it. So please just let me do this. As your student I owe you one." Kayano says.

"And because I see you all as my pack I have to protect you. I refuse to lose my family again." Alexis says.

"You two can't put this on yourselves. Sooner or later we all would of had to face reality. Your actions simply made us stop-" Koro sensei then gets cut off by his apprentice sending him flying back.

"What do you say 2.0?" Shiro says as he directs Koro sensei's apprentice to attack Kayano and Alexis. As Alexis was able to avoid an attack she looks to see Kayano wasn't so lucky as she gets impaled by a tentacle.

"Kayano!" Alexis shouts as she avoids getting attacked by tentacles and jumps under Kayano catching her before she falls onto the ground. Alexis then growls viciously as she hears Shiro laughing.

"Unbelievable. What are the odds of having both sisters die right in front of me. Tragic ends must run in the family huh? Can you imagine if I kept her around as a back up wife? Too bad for me. It looks like I have a thing for women destined to be impaled." Shiro says as he laughs. Alexis then flattens her ears in slight fear upon seeing Koro sensei glow red with rage.

"There it is! Oh but your a devastating creature with your emotions pushed past the state of its endurance. Black indicates will nye unimaginable power! At last your true colors are on full glorious display! Isn't it liberating to shed that ridiculous fesad? All year long you been a smiling hypocrite. How wonderful to see you as you really are! But alas considerable how powerful your power may be in this form the new and improved you will destroy it effortlessly. Thank you for playing. Behold his final attack." Shiro says as he injects Koro sensei's apprentice with something causing his power to strike. Nagisa then runs over to Alexis and Kayano as he picks Kayano up.

"We need to get out of here." Nagisa shouts as he goes over with Alexis and Kayano to the other students.

"Nagisa is right we cant stay." Alexis says.

"Are you for real?" Hayami asks.

"Come on we're wasting time he's gonna distract it. If we stick around it'll only making things worse." Nagisa says.

"He's right we need to leave now." Alexis says.

"You can't be serious." Okuda says.

"Living to fight another day is a perfectly reasonable battle tactic." Karma says as the group then get to a safe place where they can watch the final battle as it starts. The group then see a white light and see Koro sensei has changed.

"He's gone back to yellow." Nagisa says.

"Nuh-huh that's red." Terasaka says.

"He's green." Nakamura says.

"And blue." Kataoka says.

"And white." Alexis says.

"Every color. Every emotion. Every element of my past. My entire life. Mixed together. Into pure white energy. Treasured pupil may your graduation help you find peace." Koro sensei says as his power and strength allow him to kill Shiro and his apprentice. Once the students were sure it was over they run back over to Koro sensei.

"Koro sensei Kayano's." Nagisa says showing Koro sensei Kayano's body.

"Oh Kaede." Kurahashi cries along with some of the other students as Alexis howls sadly.

"Why don't we lay her down?" Chiba asks.

"Not so fast. One moment please. Sorry I'd rather her cells not come in contact with the soil." Koro sensei says.

"But sir?" Nagisa asks.

"Children I've made mistakes. More than I care to count. What's done is done. The past can never be regained or revised. If however we attend carefully it can teach us how to move forward." Koro sensei says as he reveals holding a glowing red sphere.

"What is that?" Nagisa asks.

"Your looking at Kayano's blood and somatic cells. I gather as much as I could before Alexis caught her as she was falling to the ground and stored them in a sterile membrane of air for safe keeping." Koro sensei says.

"You did all that in a middle of a battle?" Nagisa asks as Koro sensei takes Kayano from his arms.

"I set a few tentacles aside for protecting it. Of the rest I used some for fighting and some for this. Okey dokie then time to stream these cells together one by one. Faster and more accurately. You see class I've been improving my skills for some months now. If what happened to Aguri repeated itself I was adamant about being prepared. Now some cells couldn't be recovered so I'll leave strategic gaps. Those I'll fill in with tiny bits of mucus. In a few days what cells there are will have regenerated in sufficient quantities to replace them. I'm a little low on blood. Type Ab donors if you please. Nakamura the birthday cake. Collect it and stuff it in my mouth immediately!" Koro sensei says.

"Do what!? You realize it's been in the dirt for the past half hour right?" Nakamura asks.

"That doesn't matter I have to replenish my energy. Besides I cant stop thinking about it! Thirteen minute rule!" Koro sensei shouts.

"Thirty second rule!" Nakamura shouts correcting Koro sensei as he then eats the cake and then gets done healing Kayano before playing her on the ground.

"In a moment her heart will start beating and she'll come back to life. According to my handy dandy what to do for a gut shot student manual from here on out it should be smooth sailing." Koro sensei says.

"But who thinks about a manual for something like that?" Okajima, Sugino, and Maehara ask in union.

"I didn't mention this earlier for fear of sounding ghoulish but if ever your bodies were torn to shreds I was ready and able to put them back together piece by piece. The ultimate student teacher relationship really because it requires above all else that I properly acknowledge you." Koro sensei says as he then shocks Kayano with a tentacle before she then wakes up and starts gasping for air.

"What did you.. You saved me again? Didn't you?" Kayano asks.

"As many times as necessary. After all your sister would of done the same. The important thing is that you not make the same mistake twice." Koro sensei says as Kayano screams as everyone jumps at her crying and grateful to see she is ok.


	25. Graduation time

"Kayano I don't even know what to say." Nagisa says.

"Same here. You scared the hell out of me." Alexis says.

"Nagi-achoo. It's cold. What happened to my top!?" Kayano screams as she sees her top is ripped as everyone looks away.

"What?" Kayano asks as Itona stares at her.

"I'm so sorry." Itona says.

"Shut up!" Kayano screams.

"Easy now. Hey at least Koro sensei managed to fix your air." Maehara says as he puts his coat around Kayano.

"I know but I wish he could of done something about my clothes." Kayano says.

"So uh I don't know if this is appropriate for me to ask but is it me or did she come out of that a bigger cup size?" Okajima asks resulting in Alexis slapping him.

"Koro sensei you can do that?" Yada asks as Koro sensei then collapses on the ground.

"I am exhausted. Come now. What kind of assassin let's a target linger indefinitely on the brink? Don't you understand? At this point were just running out the clock. I'm sorry children. All good things must come to an end. That's life. That's the nature of the classroom." Koro sensei says.

"Guys we have to make a decision one way or the other. We could stay out of it. Leave Koro sensei's fate up to them. Let's take a vote. Who here doesn't want to kill him? Alright thank you. Hands down. Who wants to kill him?" Isogai asks.

"I cant believe this. Is this really how things are gonna end?" Alexis thinks to herself seeing no one raise their hand for killing him but all raised there hand for not killing him. Everyone then reluctantly raised there hand to kill as they silently cried. Everyone then sadly gathered around Koro sensei and held his tentacles down.

"He can't move if we're all pinning him down. That right sir?" Nakamura asks.

"Precisely Nakamura my dear. Though I cant but help your being a tad bit lacks on that grip." Koro sensei says as everyone then reluctantly tightens there grip.

"Your heart it's under your tie you said? Which one of us is gonna?" Kataoka asks as everyone then looks at each other.

"Guys. Please. Let me. I'll do it." Nagisa says as he walks over.

"Sure I got no beef with that." Terasaka says.

"Well you are the head of the class so I suppose it makes sense." Karma says as Nagisa sits down on Koro sensei as everyone watches.

"Sir." Nagisa says as he goes to move the tie.

"It's alright. You can actually stab through the tie. There's been a whole in it since the day it was given to me. I decided to leave it like that for.. sentimental reasons. Ahh before you proceed let me say farewell to my fellow educators. Miss Irina are you sure you wont join in? I'd hate for you to miss out on the bounty." Koro sensei says.

"No thank you I'd really rather not. Who gives a damn its only money. What I've learned in this class is more valuable. It isn't about me. It's about the bond that you share with these kids." Irina says.

"Indeed. Mr. Karasuma I thank you. You've had a hand in molding these children into what they've become. If you please continue to guide them on their way after I'm gone." Koro sensei says.

"Of course. You've given me nothing but trouble over the past year. But even so it's been a year I'll never forget. Rest in peace Koro sensei." Karasuma says.

"Quite. Okey dokie class it's about that time. There's so much more I could say but alas I'll be lucky to squeeze in what I can. In aloof of tearful goodbye if you'll indulge me. I'd like to call role one final time. When you here your name called please say here. Look me squarely in the eye and answer in a loud voice. Once we have gone through everyone you may commence with the assassination... Wait! Please tell me that your all present and accounted for! I don't want the last thing I do to be marking one of you absent!" Koro sensei yells.

"Get on with it!" Everyone shouts.

"Very well then." Koro sensei as he then calls everyone's names going down the roll call as everyone looks him in the eyes and says here while some crying while doing as he asked until he gets done.

"All things considered I'd say it's been an exceptionally fun year. I say this with all sincerity it's a privilege to be assassinated by you. As a fellow spirit. From one traveler to another give a yell for all life and strike." Koro sensei says as Nagisa prepares to deal the final blow but starts shaking.

"Don't kill me with anguish in your heart Nagisa. Nice deep breath. Give us a smile." Koro sensei says.

"Good bye Koro sensei." Nagisa says as he manages to put on a smile.

"Good bye Nagisa." Koro sensei says as Nagisa then deals the final blow. Koro sensei then begins vanishing in a yellow light before totally disappearing leaving nothing but his clothes. Everyone then begins crying over their loss of Koro sensei. Once reaching midnight the students then head into the school finding diplomas and yearbooks Koro sensei had left behind for them. The students had looked over the diplomas and books before falling asleep at there desks.


	26. Future time

"Your hard work over the past year has paid off. I imagine you'll fine a few things hard to swallow. Being under constant surveillance for example or the fact that you've all been slapped with a gag order. Naturally I'll do whatever I can to lessen the burden. My apologies in advance for the inconvenience." Karasuma says.

"It's alright Mr. Karasuma we'll be fine. No worries whatever settles this we're on board. We can handle it." Maehara says.

"Seriously we don't wanna complicate things for you." Fuwa says.

"That said though we do have one tiny request. Kunugigaoka's graduation ceremony is this afternoon sir. I think we've earned the right to be apart of it. Might as well cross the stage in honor of Koro sensei's memory." Kataoka says.

"Sure. Yes of course. I'll handle things and make necessary arrangements." Karasuma says.

"E-class rise! Mr. Karasuma. Professor Bitch. For everything you've taught us we are eternally grateful." Isogai says as everyone gets up and bows.

"We are eternally grateful." Everyone says in union.

"So where's the ceremony exactly?" Maehara asks.

"And campus is on lock down. Probably having it at the civics center." Yoshida says as everyone talks amongst themselves.

*Timeskip*

Later after the ceremony the kids then see media trying to get past Karasuma to ask the kids about Koro sensei. The students then see A-class students trying to cover them from the media as A-class then escorts them outside.

"I maybe ruthless but as your future leader I'm not about to court shame." Asano says as he and his group hurry Alexis and the others onto the bus.

*Seven years later*

"Ooh we have a celebrity." Karma says as they all arrive at the school seeing Kayano.

"Hi guys." Kayano says.

"Look at you. Your in costume. Are you sure you got time for a break?" Yada asks as Kayano comes over.

"Sure. I still got the center in my lunch break." Kayano says.

"Ok people let's get this place up to code." Isogai says.

"Yup class president till the end." Kataoka says.

"Hey now your the ones who wanted me to hold onto the keys." Isogai says as the group then work together to clean up the yard and school getting it back into shape the way it was when they first came there. The group then takes a break in the school.

"I've been thinking guys. We really oughta put this place to good use you know. Preserving it's fine and all but it doesn't feel like enough." Isogai says.

"Okano's using the back of the mountain a lot lately. You know she put together a junior acrobatics performance for her college right? Said this was the training ground she's used to so why not. Pretty sweet right. And recently Alexis and Kurahashi started giving nature tours to kids and adults." Maehara says.

"No kidding well Kurahashi's always known how to make money and Alexis has always been good with nature and animals especially when it came down to knowing how to hide in the woods." Isogai says.

"What can I say growing up as a wolf taught me quite a bit about nature." Alexis says as they all think about how they've all grown up since they graduated.

*Timeskip*

Shortly after school ends for the day and Nagisa gets home from teaching his class to the house they are sharing Alexis the notices Nagisa isn't beside her and turns around to see him on his knees.

"Um N- Nagisa?" Alexis asks as Nagisa then pulls a small box out of his pocket and opens it to reveal a silver diamond ring.

"Alexis I want to spend the rest of our lives together and never be apart. I want to be the one who makes you the happy every day. You are the only thing in my life that gives it worth meaning. I want to be by your side through every aspect that life has to offer. You are an amazing person and it makes me wonder all the time how I got so lucky to get someone like you as a girlfriend and a best friend. It makes me wonder why you stayed by me through everything. You say your not worth it to anyone because of what you are. But in my eyes I see nothing but a beautiful, smart, talented, and unique girl who was blessed at birth and has been my best and closest friend since we met. You are the very thing that gives me joy in waking up every morning. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't ever want to lose you. And now I want to take the next step into our lives together. Alexis Hathaway will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Nagisa asks. Alexis's then starts crying making Nagisa get up in a hurry.

"If that was too fast please say so. I didn't mean to make you cry!" Nagisa says as he hugs Alexis causing Alexis have to pry him off so she can speak.

"Nagisa there not tears of sadness there tears of joy. I had never expected you to propose to me." Alexis says.

"Wait so you will?" Nagisa asks smiling.

"Yes Nagisa I will marry you!" Alexis says as Nagisa then hugs Alexis tightly.

"You just made me the happiest man in the world!" Nagisa says.

"Um sweetie can't exactly breath." Alexis says.

"Oops sorry Angel." Nagisa says as he lets go of Alexis before gently kissing her and pulling her over to their couch as he then falls back onto the couch pulling Alexis with him as the two cuddle up to one and other.


	27. Alone time with Nagisa

A week after the wedding as Alexis is sitting in their bedroom drawing in her sketch book on her desk she feels arms snake there way around her waist and then feels something on her neck. Alexis then looks to see Nagisa with his arms around Alexis's waist as he is gently kissing Alexis's neck.

"What do you think your doing?" Alexis asks as she kisses Nagisa's cheek causing him to stop kissing her neck.

"Well I've been thinking we've been dating for seven years now and we just became newly weds I was wonder if you'd like to play around?" Nagisa asks causing Alexis to blush.

"What if I get pregnant though I don't know if I'll have a litter of kids or just one because of my wolf side. Are you sure you want that?" Alexis asks.

"Do you want kids?" Nagisa asks.

"I would like to have kids with you yes." Alexis says.

"The don't worry about it. I will love the kids no matter how many we have. I want to have kids with you." Nagisa says.

"Ok then." Alexis says smiling. Nagisa then picks Alexis up out of her chair and places her gently onto their bed as he then starts kissing Alexis as the two fight for dominance as Nagisa wins and starts exploring his new territory not leaving one part of Alexis's mouth untouched. After a bit the two pull away for air. Nagisa then takes Alexis's tank top off and then her bra. Alexis quickly covers herself and blushes.

"Alexis please show them to me." Nagisa says. Alexis shakes her head earning an annoyed sigh from Nagisa as he then takes Alexis's wrists and ties them to the head board using Alexis's top so that she can't cover herself up.

"Dont look I'm not perfect." Alexis says as she looks away from Nagisa. Nagisa then takes Alexis's chin and forces her to look at him.

"Alex you are perfect don't hide yourself from me I love you you are perfect to me every way. Besides if you keeping trying to hide yourself I'll keep you tied down. I'll show you that I love every inch of your body." Nagisa says as he starts leaving kisses all over Alexis's chest until stopping at Alexis's left bud as he starts licking it and gently nipping until he starts sucking while his other hand is pinching and massaging Alexis's other bud. Alexis moans at Nagisa's every touch and moans louder as Nagisa starts getting more rougher. As Nagisa soon gets bored with Alexis's chest once he left enough marks that he is satisfied he goes down and pulls Alexis's shorts and under where off in one shift movement. As Nagisa is about to stick his head between Alexis's legs Alexis crosses her legs.

"Remeber I told you that if you hide yourself from me I was gonna tie you down to where you cant. I told you your perfect." Nagisa says.

"Thats not why I'm hiding myself. I'm the only one naked here your still fully clothed." Alexis says.

"Alright." Nagisa says as a he chuckles before taking off his shirt and pants leaving him in his underwear. Nagisa then uses his shirt and pants to tie Alexis's ankles to the bottom bed post leaving Alexis's legs spread out.

"Hey I thought you only tied me down if I was hiding myself." Alexis says.

"You crossed your legs to hide yourself because you were the only one naked. So now your tied down. I also tied your legs down so you'll stay still while I play around." Nagisa says as he sticks his head between Alexis's legs as he starts gently licking and nipping at Alexis's clit making Alexis cry out in pleasure at the contact. Nagisa then starts licking Alexis's folds making Alexis moan and pant. Alexis then feels Nagisa remove his tongue and replace it with his fingers as he starts thrusting his fingers in and out of Alexis at a fast pace.

"N-Nagisa I think I-I'm gonna-" Alexis then gets cut off as she releases onto Nagisa's fingers. Nagisa then licks his fingers clean before smiling at Alexis making her blush.

"You taste so sweet Alexis. Get on the floor and kneel." Nagisa says as he then unties Alexis from the bed. Alexis then gets onto her knees as Nagisa pulls his underwear down and stands in front of Alexis. Alexis then gets the idea and starts gently licking Nagisa's member before starting suck making Nagisa throw his head back in pleasure.

"A-Alexis I'm-" Nagisa gets cut off as he then releases into Alexis's mouth as Alexis swallows every drop.

"Oh shit sorry." Nagisa says.

"It's alright." Alexis says as she stands up only to be pushed back onto the bed.

"I'm gonna go in now. It's gonna hurt a bit but it will go away I promise." Nagisa says. Alexis nods as Nagisa then pushes in all the way and Alexis starts crying from pain. Nagisa then licks away Alexis's tears and starts kissing on her neck to distract her from the pain until she adjusts. As Alexis adjusts she gently pushes Nagisa away from her neck and nods for him to move. Nagisa then starts going in and out of Alexis at a slow pace as he slowly gains speed. As Nagisa and Alexis come to there climax the two release together before Nagisa pulls out and lays down beside Alexis.

"By the way if we have a boy can we call him Koro Shiota. I wanted to name one of our kids after Koro sensei if we had a boy." Nagisa says.

"Yes as long as if we have a girl we can name her Luna Shiota after my mother." Alexis says earning a nod from Nagisa.

"They sound like perfect names then." Nagisa says as he pulls Alexis closer to him as they fall asleep together.


End file.
